Metropolis of the Dark Children
by StarLion
Summary: The Elemental Metropolis. City of millions, major centre of learning and haven for all those not welcome elsewhere - including those with darker desires, the Dark Children. Their very existence denied by the authorities, yet still they plague the great city. And one boy in particular, who hosts a dark passenger just waiting for an opportunity...
1. The Stormy Night

**A/N: **Well, here we are again, back in my habits of starting new stories even while I'm writing others. This one was just begging to be written and inspiration hit me. It's the right time of year for it, given the nature of the story.

Despite my usual dislike for AU 'fics this one is nevertheless an AU 'fic. It also touches on a few things that normally put me off _reading_ AU 'fics, because I decided. I'm the damn writer, I said so.

The exact details of where this is based have yet to be decided mostly because I'm making this up as I go along (like usual) and for the moment I'm more interested in how this story is going to be received. It's also marked under Mature because this story, unlike the others, is going to hit on some fairly dark and violent themes - and maybe more besides later on.

As usual, KH et co are not mine. Just what I add and write. So turn the lights down and read this decidedly darker tale...

* * *

It was raining. It was always raining when the sun sets in Aqua district, but tonight seemed excessively so. Thick sheets of rain lashed down, seeking any exposed skin, any cloth not already bedraggled, even soaking through most coats worn to ward it off.

The gleaming beacons of the street-lights were reflected and distorted in the pools of water that shimmered with every new drop, reflecting the nimbus high above them which showed the lashings of rainfall.

No one was out this late. These days in the Elemental Metropolis, city of millions, people seldom were after nightfall. Only the pristine Central district remained untainted by the dangers of the night.

Yet in spite of the weather there was one who wore a long coat, dark but glistening with wetness, moving steadily up the street. They did not look at the signs of closed stores, nor acknowledge the rare car that passed down the street, except only when they passed an intersection, pausing only as long as necessary to assure it was safe.

The figure did not seem in any haste, but moved along somewhere between a stalk and a stride. There was no haste to the movement, only a confidence that seemed strangely reluctant. Reluctant, and apparently indifferent to everything, being concerned only with whatever destination was in mind.

They paused before another intersection, glancing up at the larger sign hung over it. Left would lead to neighbouring Thunder district, right to the oft-maligned Nox district. Ahead would, of course, lead him to the city limits eventually – or to Central if he had been going the other way.

Not far behind there was a furtive rustle of material, and the figure glanced back sharply, only just in time to see a foot dart into an alleyway. They stared there for a time, as if daring the foot's owner to show himself, then threw up his hands and turned toward Thunder district.

"Fuck it, not again," the figure muttered to himself, but said no more until, "If they try anything there's gonna be some questions to answer again."

He didn't turn when he heard the sounds of someone trying inexpertly to mask their approach along the sodden pavement, but he did sigh once and glance at a watch hidden beneath the coat's sleeve, showing it was some time past ten.

The would-be assailant continued to approach him, unaware the quarry knew of his approach. Unlike the figure he held clothes better suited for summer weather, plastered to his wiry frame, dripping with water the material could no longer hold. He reached for one pocket, loosening a dagger from its concealed sheath.

For a moment it seemed that the man in the coat would be struck in the small of the back by the smaller man, but when the dagger was poised to strike he turned quickly and slapped it out of the other man's hand, sending it clattering off a building and down on to the grating of the overflowing gutters, where it rocked in the water's current.

The wiry man was wary and not completely unafraid of this unexpected reaction, starting to back away, clearly intending to run. The man in the coat allowed for no flight however, bearing down on the assailant, now victim, snapping his hand around the thin, wet wrist.

"You thought to mug me, didn't you," he growled at the wiry man.

"No! No, of course not!" he squeaked in protest. "Mistaken identity! Honest mistake!"

"Honest!" he spat. "If you were honest we wouldn't be here."

"It's honest business! I don't have a choice!"

At these words he was pulled hard, yanked close enough to make out some few features under the hood of the coat, the mouth twisted in hate and the eyes, piercing icy blue eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul.

"There is _always_ a choice," he told the wiry man in a cold, low voice. "Always."

Now the minimal expression changed. The eyes turned dark, then black, vanishing into the darkness of the hood. The mouth, no longer hateful, seemed almost like the maw of a shark. A realization of sorts dawned on the hapless man as he struggled in terror, trying to free himself.

He was flung with seemingly no effort down the street and then into the first alleyway that presented itself, a short cul-de-sac with nowhere to run or hide. He was freed from the man's grasp, but there was no escape, not with him stood in the mouth of the alleyway. He ran all the same, trying to somewhere to escape only to end up cringing in terror in one corner.

No one saw what happened next. There was no sound, no apparent movement. After a short time, the water running out of the alleyway became stained with the rich red of fresh blood. The man in the coat had remained exactly where he'd stood.

"Always a choice," he echoed, this time sounding more numb than angered. "Twelve now. Twelve. Always a choice..." he trailed off, then finally tore himself away from the alley and continued as if nothing had happened, stepping over the bloody water. "Why me though?" he wondered aloud as he strode on. "Why not him? What made me special, and not him?"

He carried on in silence for a time, crossing the unseen, unmarked boundary between Aqua and Thunder districts. The only discernible difference was that the rain outside Aqua district was far less than inside. But then, it always rained in Aqua district, and when the rest of the Elemental Metropolis had rain, Aqua always ended up with far more.

Something beeped out a short tune from one pocket. He took out a mobile phone, sheltering it from the rain. A message from Riku, opened to reveal the message he suspected it'd read.

'Were r u?' it read. He winced at the text shorthand even as he read it. 'If ur not back soon, gonna eat ur pizza'

He sighed again, quickly tapping out a short reply.

'Little trouble. Just reached Thunder. Will be back soon.'

As soon as it was sent he was on his way again, though before he'd gotten far another message came back. This time he didn't stop while he retrieved the phone again to read it.

'Trouble? Tell me not that kind of trouble again. How many?'

Riku was concerned again. The lack of even an attempt at shorthand made that clear. He stared at the message for a time before replying with just: 'One'

There was no quick response this time. He kept on walking, starting to take note of the surroundings, picking his route more clearly now. The heavy built-up urban structures gradually became more spaced out, lower down, then eventually become yards and houses set back from the roads. In only a few were the lights still on and signs of movement.

He turned down on to a side road, making his way for a tall block of flats that were usually set aside for student accommodation this far out from the city centre. Riku finally answered as he fumbled in his pockets for the keys.

Only once he'd got in out of the rain and pushed the hood back, revealing the blue eyes and dark hair, slicked down by the rain despite the hood, did he take out the phone and read the message.

'Will be trouble if found out. Get back now in case'.

"As if I hadn't already," he muttered, shoving it back in its place and making the long trek up the stairs, a trek he could have made in his sleep. Three floors up, down the left side corridor, room three-twelve. It'd been the room he and Riku had shared as room-mates since they'd joined the prestigious Elemental University, the place the entire city had grown up around. The only place in the world that still taught magic, along with any other subject the rest of the world couldn't or wouldn't study.

Riku was waiting for him at the door, already holding it open, his face showing the clear concern that had been lost in the text messages. Wordlessly he took the coat and hung it up to dry, while his room-mate headed on in, picking up a plate of now cold pizza, sinking into his usual chair and starting to eat. His expression seemed calm, but also haunted.

"You should never have taken up those night classes, Sora," Riku told him, leaning on the door frame, arms folded. "Especially after what happened."

"If I'd known it was going to happen, I'd never have done it," Sora replied. "But I can't just quit them. I need them, otherwise I'm never gonna make the grade."

"To hell with the grades, Sora, if this keeps happening they'll find you out and you'll be locked up! What good will it do you then?"

"I need these extra classes, Riku," he said insistently, wolfing down another slice accompanied by cola. "Think about it. You'n I are the only ones who know what happened. I'm already behind, I drop out of these too and the teachers are gonna wonder why – and probably put me right back on them again once I slip too far behind."

"So what, you're just gonna let this happen? Let that... thing kill again?"

"I can't stop it," Sora shrugged. "The fucking thing does what it wants, when it wants, and every time it does it's like pounding my fists on a brick wall. But..." he hesitated.

"But what?" Riku pressed.

"I dunno. It's like... it knows. Every time it goes for someone, it always seems like they're trying to get me. It was a mugger tonight, or at least I think it was. I didn't get enough time to find out before it got him. It's like its trying to protect me."

"By killing people and nearly getting you done for murder?" he demanded.

"Maybe it's just doing it however it can, okay?" Sora burst out angrily. "You think I want this... this dark child in me? You think I had a choice? I could have been one of its damn victims, but instead it killed the last host and took up residence in me instead. Did I get asked? No! It just moved in like it already owned me! It probably never bothered to ask the last host either, or the one before that – it just keeps on doing whatever it wants. Maybe it's killing people to protect itself, to protect the victim its hiding inside."

Riku remained unmoved by the outburst, continuing to watch with concern as Sora devoured the last of his pizza and washing it down with more of the cola, staring at the floor with the same haunted expression Riku had seen since it had first happened – even if he hadn't known until the third time it killed.

"I don't know what I can do, Riku," Sora said eventually, once again sounding numb and distant. "I don't know if there's anything I _can_ do. I can't make it leave, I can't make it stop. I don't even know what it's thinking. It's just... there."

"You could tell someone," Riku suggested. "Besides me, I mean. There's gotta be someone who can help. This is the Elemental Metropolis for fuck sake, there's always someone who knows."

"And then what? Let it kill them instead of letting them get rid of it?"

"We don't know that's what it'll do. Maybe if you'd let me try and do something to help you..."

"Then it might go for you next," Sora said. "I don't want it to start going for my friends."

"If I don't tell you what I find out, it won't know either. I'm not gonna just let this keep happening to you, Sora. The Library's gotta have something."

Sora shook his head, "I already looked. Just before I told you. If there is, it's not on the normal shelves."

"I'll find something, even if I have to raid the library of the principal herself," Riku declared. "Now go wash and get some sleep, and leave the worrying to me. Things will look better in the morning."

"Yeah," Sora said absently. "Maybe."


	2. Just Another Day

Riku was already up when Sora stumbled bleary-eyed from his room, going about his usual morning routine on autopilot. It was a habit Riku had gotten into, if nothing else because he'd also learned not to trust Sora in the kitchen. Since neither of them had any wish to live off take-away food, it had been necessary for at least one of them to know what they were doing, and Riku had taken it on himself.

What Sora didn't appreciate even still half-asleep was that Riku insisted on putting on the morning news, originally to find out what the weather would be – as if that was a concern, since the Magical Meteorological Office regulated the weather in and around the Metropolis. Of late however it had also been to keep an eye on what people thought of the mysterious killings.

They both knew not all of them were caused by the dark entity resident in Sora, but so far there'd been little enough evidence for the authorities to find to disprove a link. Up until now, not even the Nighthunters, the magic-specialist branch of the police, had been able to help, and as long as that remained the case he had at least some safety.

"Downtown Aqua district," the reporter crooned at the camera. "Another seemingly random killing took place at some time in the early hours of this morning. Residents say there was no commotion in the night, but in a statement from the police earlier this morning it was revealed to have happened before midnight last night."

Sora carefully pretended not to pay attention, focusing on the breakfast Riku wordlessly gave him. He knew better than to push Sora too far about these incidents.

The reporter went on heedless of that however. "The victim was discovered by a passer-by who noticed blood streaming from the alleyway and investigated. We can't show you the scene as yet, but we understand the means of death is consistent with many of the other mysterious killings lately, with at least one body part seemingly splattered over the area. Police have thus far refused to release exact details thus far."

"His head," Sora murmured without thinking. "Nothing else."

"You always do go for the head," Riku noted. "I know, not you, it's your dark passenger."

"Forensics mages from the Nighthunters appeared on the scene just a couple of hours ago," the reporter continued. "They too have so far not released any official statement, but we've heard suggestions that they may have a lead in the form of some genetic material not belonging to the victim."

Sora had been reaching for his drink but started back at the last statement and knocked it off the table instead, shattering the glass on the floor and spilling the contents. Riku sighed and made a vague gesture, the glass pulling itself back together and sucking the drink back inside, then at a second imperious gesture set itself back on the table again.

"You think they might have something?" Riku asked him.

"I hope not," he replied fervently. "You know I try to be careful about it. I don't want to get caught. Sometimes it gets in the way though and I don't get the opportunity."

"Well, even if they do make the connection, you know these things take weeks. You've got time before you have to worry."

"Yeah, time for it to kill again," Sora said morosely.

"Stop thinking like that and stop showing it or people will start to wonder what's up with you," Riku told him. "You used to be the life of the party before this happened to you, so pretend it's not there and pick up that again."

Sora laughed, "Yeah, I remember. Gonna have to see if I can't do that again sometime. Throw a party again I mean. The night classes keep getting in the way, but I'm sure I can find something and some time for it."

"Later though – gotta keep your grades up, remember?"

"Don't remind me, I've got double Thunder magic this morning," Sora grimaced. "And that means Alex again. I swear he gets a kick out of hitting me with shock spells. I'm not gonna be that much better in the afternoon either, one period of Wind magic, one of Shadow and one Metamagic. I hate Metamagic, I really don't see the point to it."

"Maybe that if you do it well you can do countermagic?" he suggested. "Why are you doing Shadow magic anyway?"

"It's a requirement for the Nighthunter entry exam. Kinda ironic I guess," he laughed. "I'm sat here with the kinda thing they hunt and kill hiding in me, and I _still_ wanna join them."

"Stranger things have happened – they've got a couple of werewolves now. But I don't get your fascination with the Nighthunters, Sora."

"Who doesn't want to go round with an excuse to beat up the so called Children of the Night?"

"Me? If it's all the same to you I'd rather not go around picking fights with every bleeder in town."

"Oh, really? You'd rather play with illusions and dreams instead?" Sora teased.

"Don't knock 'em, some people can make illusions that are better than the real thing – and it's useful for some of the things I've got in mind later, but I need a few other courses for that."

"Why're you always so vague about it, Riku? You never tell anyone what you want to do."

Riku shifted uneasily. "It's just not something I like to talk about, that's all. A bit like you and... you know. Anyway, hurry up and finish your breakfast, and I'll spell us over to the Uni. And don't forget your hair," he added. Sora leaned back to glance in a mirror, frowned then waved one hand, causing his hair to style itself.

"Who says wind magic isn't useful?" he murmured to himself. He didn't tell Riku about what else he saw in the mirror though, always there, always stood just behind him. It was the only time he saw the Dark Child since it had inhabited him.

* * *

The Elemental University, in concession to the fact that many students and almost all staff members utilised a convenient spell to arrive at and depart from the main campus, as well as the lesser ones scattered throughout the various districts, had created a central hub to which all teleportation spells were redirected. It doubled as a security feature in that no one could teleport anywhere on any of the grounds in the University except at such rooms. They did however make it useful for getting around quickly, allowing students to take one course that took place on a campus on the outer edge of Earth district, then still have time to stop and chat with their friends on their way to a second course that took place in the opposing Wind district – or any other, for that matter.

Sora had never mastered the spell despite being better at Wind magic than Riku, but Riku had at least figured out how to take others along with him, something that escaped many people. It was something that made him fairly popular around the University especially among the newer students, as Sora noticed he was more than willing to spell them to the right place, even to the point of being late for his own courses.

"I'm heading for the Library," Riku told him as they arrived. "Just in case you missed something."

"Suit yourself, but I think you're wasting your time," Sora replied. "I was pretty thorough about it."

"Yeah, I know you and 'thorough'," he chuckled before heading back into a free part of the hub to teleport there, leaving Sora on the Thunder campus. Originally all magic had been taught in the soaring towers of the original University itself, but as the Metropolis outside grew and inevitably supplied more students, the University had to expand and establish the many lesser sites around the city.

These days the original University's towers only handled Archmage level magic, the highest calling and one that was seldom reached or aspired for these days. It was a gruelling task to work through all ten of the magical elements, each of which with their district in the city, working through the basic Apprentice level tier, through Adept to Mage, and then only once they'd mastered at least five at Mage level did anyone become a recognised Archmage. It practically ensured tenure if not as staff then as an assistant teacher for the lower tiers.

As a result the lower tiers were now taught elsewhere, and the Thunder campus, situated naturally in the Thunder district, was the home of anyone who practised it. It was a common place for pranks as well – the most favourite of which always being a short, sharp jolt, delivered by seemingly innocuous gesture. Those students who had mastered the art of Contingency Spells from the Metamagic course would leave the spells in or on some item their hapless victim would come into contact with.

Thunder magic was one of Sora's specialities, coupled with Wind due to the symbiotic relationship the two elements shared. Every element had such a related element, as well as it's opposite. These opposites meant Water and Earth magic weren't going to be so easy for him to master, but fortunately he needed neither for the Nighthunters.

This, of course, meant he was often suspected for, and the victim of, many of the pranks that happened here. Everyone kept their distance from all but their friends – just in case anyone tried anything. Not that it made too much difference Sora noted, tossing a bolt at Alex when he spotted him.

Alex was known to be the geek, the teacher's pet of the class Sora was a part of. Everyone pestered him for help with their homework until he'd made it known anyone who tried would get a shock for their trouble. Some few had tried to bully him only to find his aptitude for Thunder magic meant he could more than protect himself. That realization had been what had turned him into one of the biggest pranksters around.

He noticed the bolt before it caught him, quickly holding up one hand to catch it, then with a sly look he closed his hand around it and dispelled it.

"You'll have to do better than that to shock me, Sora!" he called.

"Well watch out behind you then," Sora replied, already weaving the fingers of his other hand for a second bolt. As Alex turned to look the other way, he threw that one and caught him solidly between the shoulders. He jumped back from it, twitching slightly as the last of the charge in it faded.

This was a normal occurrence, and something the University authorities did nothing to discourage. They maintained that as long as no harm was done, it was quite alright for students to practice their magic on each other. It was, unsurprisingly, a rather controversial policy.

While he checked the local noticeboard for anything of note, such as one of the frequent changes and reshuffles of what classes had what rooms, another student joined him, bearing a yellow sash that meant he had already attained Apprentice tier and was now working on Adept level studies.

This was Ventus, who had originally entered the course at the same time as him but due to Sora's habit of tending to forget his homework, had not been held back and progressed ahead without him. He was one of the few friends Sora had made on the Thunder campus – also not something unusual. It's hard to make friends with people who are constantly trying to shock you.

"Morning Sora," Ven nodded to him. "Still struggling away down there?"

"Hey, if they didn't give out homework I'd be fine," Sora insisted. "I got a lot on my plate anyway, and they still pile more on."

"That's the way it's supposed to be. You think you got it bad now, you wait 'til you reach my level."

"Like you haven't told me that before," Sora laughed, then pointed to something on the noticeboard. "Since when did we have a room 3B?"

Ven glanced, then chuckled. "Didn't anyone tell you about that? 3B is just what they put down if there's no room available. It's a room that doesn't exist. Unless of course, you listen to the weirdos who do Shadow magic and insist it does in some shadowy realm," he added slyly.

"Oh, thanks, so now I'm a weirdo too am I?"

"That's what you get for playing with shadows," Ventus said angelically. "You've got it easy today anyway – look here. Your teach is off ill, so you've got a supply. Doesn't look like they're listed yet."

"Well if no one turns up, I'll just go off and do my own thing for a bit."

"Why don't you use it to catch up, Sora?" Ven asked. "I spoke to Riku the other day, you're a little behind."

"Yeah, I know. I'm handling it. I took your advice about the night classes, didn't I?"

"At least you had some sense there, even if he doesn't agree. Anyway, I gotta get going – we're on a field trip today, out to some place safe enough to practice making thunderstorms."

"Damn, why do you get the fun stuff?" Sora grumbled.

"Because you hate your homework?" Ventus told him as he left.

Sora felt the icy cold feeling of his unwanted tenant when he felt envious of his friend, but put it aside. It always made itself known whenever he felt such things, and as long as it stayed out of his life at the University, he wasn't going to worry about it.

Yet.


	3. Flashback: The Encounter

It had been dark and cold, a chill wind having blown in from the Ice district. Sora hadn't believed he'd have any reason to be concerned this late at night, being skilled enough to trust what magic he'd picked up so far would be enough to protect him. It had worked through the stinging hail as he'd gone through Aqua district, as he always had to when leaving the night classes.

Many people had warned him about the dangers of the night, but they'd never materialized this far, and he hardly thought they'd start now. He had thought wrongly however.

A tall, gaunt figure had stepped out from an intersection ahead, looking around. She had been looking despairing, but on seeing him her expression had turned to a twisted look of grim anticipation, and she'd run for him. Sora hadn't been fool enough not to react, turning back to the nearest intersection and running.

The woman with surprising agility however, swiftly closing the gap between them. Sora threw back several bolts of lightning, all but a few evaded, and those that did catch seemed to have no effect. Before too long the woman had caught up with him, seizing his wrist and dragging him down a narrow back street, pinning him against the walls.

Again Sora tried to jolt his assailant, but even with direct contact the woman shook them off entirely.

"No magic here," she breathed. Here up close to her Sora could make out more even in the lessened light. She was dirty, clearly not having washed in some time, and her clothes were rank, torn and tattered. In several places wounds could be seen partly healed.

"What do you want with me?" Sora demanded, not giving up on struggling free. Her grasp pinned him too tightly though.

"He's hungry," she told him. "He wants life. No," she corrected. "He wants _death_. He wants _you._"

Sora couldn't help himself. "Who does? Who wants my life?"

"Him," was all she could say. She started to tremble, her eyes locked on him, then they changed, they became larger, darker, then little more than black orbs. Her mouth was no longer a sign of her twisted feelings but a maw ringed with sharp, serrated teeth that closed in on him – and paused.

He couldn't move. Not because he was being held, but because terror held too firm a grip. She looked no different except for these two changes, but they were disturbing enough by themselves. The strangely altered face regarded him for several long moments, then growled, "You're mine."

She stumbled back as if struck by a blow, and for a moment Sora had thought magic was at work. She was shoved back into the opposite wall and pinned there, mirroring the way he'd been held, the way he was still stood in shock.

Her features changed again, this time back to their original ones, quickly turning to an expression of terror.

"No!" she screamed. "No, please! Don't take me! Don't! I fed you, I gave you what you wanted!"

As she continued to sob and scream, unable to move herself, Sora's eyes were drawn to a movement in the shadows nearby. A small boy was stood there, watching. Watching with dark eyes, like those that had stared out of the woman's face for a time. He wore nothing but a pair of shorts to cover his ashen body, looking like something out of an old black and white movie. One hand was on the wall the woman was still pinned against as the boy watched Sora calmly.

"You're mine," the boy told him, in exactly the same cold, chilling voice the woman had used, as he spoke revealing the teeth, the sharp teeth. This wasn't a boy, this was some dark creature that had been possessing her. Sora tried to move to get away, but his limbs wouldn't respond.

The woman noticed too and also tried to free herself, then sobbing she pleaded to the boy, "Please don't kill me. I did what you wanted, don't kill me."

The Dark Child regarded her with a cold, disdainful expression, then looked back to Sora.

"She would have had me kill you," he told Sora, then smiled. There was no humour or kindness in that smile, only malice. "Would you kill to save your life?" he asked.

"No!" the woman shouted. "You wouldn't, you mustn't! Don't do it, don't listen to him! He'll kill me!"

"Everyone dies," the child snorted. "You no longer amuse me. But you," he said again to Sora, at last moving to stand between them. "You have the choice. Her life," he pointed to her, then turned back to him, "Or yours? Will you kill to save your life?" it asked again, more insistently.

Sora suspected he knew the answer but asked anyway. "You won't spare us both?"

The child grinned cruelly. "Someone dies tonight. You get to decide."

It wasn't a choice he wanted to contemplate, but held here, unable to move, unable to act, he felt like he had no choice. With a groan he said, "Gods forgive me, yes I would."

Now the child laughed, eyes narrowing. The woman hung her head, no doubt acutely aware of what was about to happen. The child walked back up a ways, turned to face Sora and pointed, as he did so Sora's own arm, not under his control, also reaching out to point back. For a moment everything went black, then he saw things differently.

He remained unable to move, but his view was lower, and from a different viewpoint – from the child's viewpoint! The dark child had put him in his place, and now he was looking back at his own body, watching as his own features now became those that had looked out of the woman's face, as his body was no longer held in place.

"Nighty-night," the child murmured to the woman in Sora's own voice, pointing again – this time to her head. She screamed once, then her head exploded upward, splattering the wall. Somehow the child managed to avoid getting anything on him, and Sora noticed the child's body he was locked in seemed to be intangible – it went right through him.

The child brought his body in front of him, kneeling to his level as his features returned to normal again. "You're mine now," it told him one more time and took his wrist. Another moment of blackness and Sora was back in his own body again, knelt down before an empty road. The Dark Child was gone, but he felt an unfamiliar cold touch inside him – it had been in the woman before, and was in him now.

He turned as if expecting to find something other than the remains of what had happened only to find the woman's body slumped, unmoving and headless, the remains of it scattered and splattered. It had definitely happened. He'd killed to save his own life. The child had used him, and anyone who made the connection would assume it was him. There was no doubt about it.

Sora fought back a retch, knowing if he left anything here it'd implicate him even more than he already was, got up and bolted, having no wish to remain anywhere near there. He didn't even care where he was going for the moment, just finding somewhere several blocks away where he could bring up his last meal, because he knew that wasn't staying down.

Once he'd finally calmed himself down somewhat, getting over the overdose of terror, he finally got himself back on the right track home. The entire incident had left him so late that Riku would already have gone to bed, but that he figured was a good thing. The less people knew about what happened the better.

That morning the news had picked up the story. It had taken every bit of effort he had not to show any reaction out of the ordinary, trying to treat it as if it was any different to any of the other strange murders that happened in a city filled with magic and those affected by it.

In the mirror Sora spotted the boy, stood there just behind him, watching, grinning with amusement. It clearly found this funny, but Sora wasn't laughing. He checked behind him only to find the boy wasn't there, he was only in the mirror – and after Riku had happened past it was clear that only Sora could see the boy in the mirror.

He'd promised himself there and then, he wouldn't become anything like the woman that had been killed. She'd tried to feed it – tried to find people for it to kill. That was what the Dark Child wanted, and what it got. But he was determined not to let it, not to make it easy.


	4. Child at Play

**A/N: **Yes, three updates in one day. Sometimes I surprise even myself.

* * *

Against the hopes of all but a few of the more dedicated students, a supply teacher had been arranged in time for their double period. Archmage Peramba, ordinarily only an assistant to other teachers, had been brought out of the main University towers to keep an eye on them.

Despite being arranged on short notice he held before the entire class a conversation with the unwell Professor Taldeas, showing off the kind of magic most of them would only be able to dream of wielding. As a result he knew exactly what they were supposed to be doing and learning.

To further drag them down from what could otherwise have been a time put to good use in a more practical way, not only did he spread an antimagic field through the room to 'curb their inner child' (Sora had snorted, doubting the Dark Child would have any trouble) but he also chose to give, of all things, a lecture. The only consolation was that as an Archmage, he'd likely show off some more to demonstrate.

"Thunder, or Energy magic as it should properly be known, should be considered among the highest forms of magic," he droned. They tried to look attentive, except in the case of Alex and a few like him who really were taking notes. "It is named Thunder magic however to avoid confusion, as magic in all its forms is simply another form of energy – like the electricity we rely on, the gravity that keeps us down – and therefore a fundamental part of the universe. Thunder magic taps into this directly, managing the energy of magic itself and transmuting it into the form of lightning – untamed electricity. So to understand Thunder magic is to understand _all_ forms of magic."

It was a pompous statement that Thunder Mages and Archmages had been proclaiming for years, largely to exalt their element over all others. It was largely true to an extent, Sora had made use of the fact to great effect in a past study assignment set in the Metamagic course, but most people would rather they'd just accept that Thunder magic worked more closely with the fundamental principles of magic than most others. At most, only a little energy from other magical elements was needed for most forms of Thunder magic. Even Fire magic couldn't hold a candle to that, requiring at least a small supply of Light and Wind in most spells.

To their surprise though the Archmage now went on a different tangent to the one they'd been expecting.

"It is well known," he told them. "That the realms beyond the Elemental Metropolis have abolished the practice of magic and indeed in many places hold it a forbidden art. It is also well known that our choice to embrace magic and its true place in the universe is what has allowed us to stand independent from them, fending off the attacks of those who would destroy what we have worked so hard to achieve, remaining aloof from the petty struggles of the world. What is less well known is _why_ this is so. In embracing science to the exclusion of all else, they embrace the scientific mindset, their default position being that of the sceptic – and a sceptic does not readily admit that the works of magic can be scientifically explained. Thus magic is to them an aberration, an attempt to play god that must be eradicated."

This much he knew already, though in less detailed terms. Metamagic included a brief history of magic and the Elemental University, along with the growth of the city around it, and touched on many of the points the Archmage was raising. Sora fought back a yawn and carried on trying to listen.

"They wonder how it is that we can perform the acts so miraculous to them, but are by now commonplace to us, how it is we stand so easily against them – it is because they fail to take into account that man could have been designed for the work of magic, that all men have the capacity in them to perform the simple conversion of energy from form to form. Providing the energy to overcome gravity, even magnetism to allow for flight. To form energy into matter to create a barrier against which their barbaric weapons are no match. Even, as many of you are well known to do, to provide a quick recharge to the mobile phones you are so loathe to be parted with these days."

Peramba was openly smiling at them by this point. Sora noticed several guilty looks among them. Some practically lived on their phones when not at home on a computer. He'd never found enough need to be so completely connected to worry, and seldom needed to provide a jolt of magic to his phone.

"It is of course this which made the true melding of magic and technology possible, and in turn has allowed you lucky students, should you aspire high enough, to the most recent art of Technomancy – magical technology. However first of course you must go through all those courses which are considered necessary before you can begin in that realm. Now, since I have no doubt you've no wish to be bored half to death – do not think I have forgotten my _own_ time sat where you do now," he added slyly. "Lets get down to what you're supposed to be learning, and the inevitable practical session I have to let you have – just _don't_ direct spells at me, or you'll be learning a swift lesson in what can _really_ be done with magic."

As with any double period, this resulted in a flurry of activity as the study and theory part of the time was quickly got out of the way – no sensible Thunder Apprentice would pass up any time given over to practical magic. Peramba checked their work carefully and would not let any of them go into a practical until all the mistakes were fixed, all the missing details put in.

Naturally, Alex was the only one who had no need to worry about this and sat around looking smugly impatient. Once Sora was also in a position to wait, for once not among the last to do so, he toyed with the idea of sending a shock to Alex. Peramba's antimagic prevented that, of course.

The cold feeling of the Dark Child, the boy hiding inside him, reacted to this. Ordinarily the sense of him felt as if he was coiled about his heart, but whenever he acted this moved. Whenever he killed through Sora, he could feel him rising until he reached his skull – and then he had nothing, he remembered nothing, experienced nothing, until it sank down again, satisfied, leaving him only with the sight of what it had done.

This time was different. The cold feeling of him moved to his arm instead, something unusual. Only once before had it gone anywhere other than his head, and on that occasion it had retreated before anything had happened because of a distraction.

Sora's arm moved without his willing it to, even as it had when he'd first met the Dark Child, not responding to him. It moved under the table to the leg underneath, then began to weave the movements of a spell, faint trails of coruscating colour left behind. He watched, trying to make out the spell being cast. It looked like a standard bolt, like the one he'd thrown at Alex earlier, but there were unfamiliar differences.

When it was done and the spell was held in his hand waiting for the final word or gesture to unleash it, the boy inside made him tap the wooden leg of the table. The glowing ball of energy leapt to the leg, startling him – Peramba's antimagic was still in effect, no one should be able to do magic except for him. The sparks crawled swiftly down the leg, then across the floor toward Alex even as the cold, and now also satisfied feeling of the boy moved back to his heart.

Sora watched, trying to avoid being obvious about it. He didn't want to draw attention to it, or the fact that he hadn't drawn their attention to it for that matter. As yet no one appeared to have noticed it, and he hoped no one would.

It navigated up and over Alex's bag, then up on to the leg of his own chair, now crawling more slowly. Sora lost sight of it and continued to avoid notice, his heart beating with concealed anticipation. It would be the perfect prank if it had really happened. Then it did, Alex gave a startled exclamation and leapt up, rubbing at his backside and immediately becoming the centre of attention.

"Someone shocked me!" he exclaimed.

"With my antimagic?" Peramba asked mildly, looking amused. "Not hardly likely. Even if one of you Apprentices had managed to circumvent it, I'd have felt the impact on my own spell."

"I'm not making it up!" Alex insisted,

Peramba got to his feet and joined him, the fingers of both hands already rapidly weaving spells. He directed the first at Alex's chair, causing a ghostly replay of the lightning to appear on the bag, crawl along the underside of the chair, through it and then vanishing as the replay recounted sinking itself into his rear.

"A shame that spell only has a limited reach," Peramba observed, though Sora privately disagreed. "But then time magic has never been one of my strong points. Hold still now, boy," he told Alex, sinking the remaining spell into his shoulder, while everyone watched with interest. A ghostly image of Alex was drawn forward from him, quickly fading to leave only another replay of the sparks.

"Didn't we just see that?" someone asked.

"Oh, of course. But this spell is different," Peramba told them. "You see the previous one merely replayed the last moments of the last spell that was active in that area. This one targets one affected by magic and attempts to recreate an image of the original caster. The Nighthunters regularly employ such magic, though its effect is rather limited on the dead."

A chill that had nothing to do with his passenger caused Sora to absently gnaw on a knuckle. It had been his hand that had cast the spell, surely it'd reveal him – and then what?

"Ah, see here," Peramba said. "The sparks of the spell have turned green. That means it's just building the illusory image of the caster. We should see our merry prankster any moment now."

Sora tried not to bite his knuckle too hard. The sparks shifted shape, forming the outline of a person – too small to be him, but the magic could have scaled it down. All too soon he realized that wasn't the case as the image was fleshed out – for the first time, someone other than him would see his resident, and sure enough before long the Dark Child stood motionless in the air as a result of Peramba's spell.

"I know there's no one in here who looks like that," Alex said fervently. "Those eyes are creepy!"

"Indeed," Peramba agreed, looking shaken. "Ladies and gentlemen, what you are seeing here is none other than what the Nighthunters, and indeed most others refer to as a Dark Child – a name they give themselves, I understand. Anyone who comes into contact with one inevitably refers to them as such."

"But how... who..." Alex tried, unable to figure out which question to ask.

"Indeed, who and how are questions we should ask. But I regret my own magic is incapable of pursuing this any further. I can tell you only a few details about them myself. If any of you happen to be taking a course in Shadow magic, I would advise you to ask your tutors – though assure them you ask only because of this incident," he added. "One should not lightly discuss these matters. I can tell you only what you will easily find – how they are created."

He returned to the front of the room and picked up the oratory as if this were related to his previous lecture.

"Dark Children exist only in a place saturated in magic, such as our own Metropolis, and are a direct result of magic itself. All young are known to be more adaptive, more capable of learning exactly because of that youth. Magic has an unusual effect on this, in that should any child be killed in an act of malice, instead of being laid to rest as should be intended, their spirit remains, twisted into the unhappy form we saw just moments ago.

"These Dark Children are driven by a desire for vengeance that cannot be slaked simply by slaying the one responsible for what happened to them – indeed, it is believed that while a Dark Child retains the memories of life, they do not recall them and have no way to tell who is responsible. They respond to and know only fear, using it as their power and means of locating their prey, and the very magic that created them is responsible for their capability to kill in all manner of unpleasant ways. Some of you may have heard on the news this morning of the incident in Aqua district – this indeed is likely the work of one such child."

"You don't say," Sora murmured, taking care not to be heard. Louder, intentionally he asked, "What can anyone do against one of these things?"

"Against them?" Peramba asked, startled. "Why, run, dear boy! If you should be among the unlucky few capable of seeing a Dark Child, then it is surely aware of this – and if one is aware of you, you are in its power, and it will likely kill you."

"No, I meant..." Sora hesitated, carefully wording his question. "I heard something about them once, something about someone who had one inside them somehow."

"A host? I understand its possible, but I know nothing of it. You must all put this incident from your minds. Dark Children are dangerous, and if you become aware of one you should run for your life and make sure you inform a branch of the Nighthunters immediately."


	5. A Student of the Night

"I hope you're happy," Sora muttered irritably under his breath as he headed for the local part of the teleportation hub. "You nearly got me in trouble there."

The Dark Child made no reaction at all. It never did, Sora reflected. As in most things, it was something that was simply there, something inconvenient that he had no control over.

At the hub as he couldn't teleport himself he picked up one of the pre-enchanted rings that would handle it for him, slipping it over one wrist to transfer himself to the Wind campus. The ring, on arrival, would be picked up by a local spell and re-enchanted for another destination, depending on which one there were the fewest rings for.

The Wind campus was technically one of the smallest in terms of ground used, needing so little because on the ground there were only two areas – the local hub, and some very basic classrooms which were there to teach one thing and one thing only – the most basic spell of the element, flight.

All the rest of the campus had been formed out of what appeared to be clouds floating above the ground, each one a different colour – white for the Apprentices, yellow for the Adepts and blue for Mages. The original flight spell was enough to keep an Apprentice on the otherwise insubstantial white clouds, but without modification would not allow them to progress to the higher areas.

This had the benefit that while Wind Apprentices were known in other parts of the campus for sending a short burst of air to 'accidentally' lift the skirts of the female students, here on the local site they had to focus their magic just to stay above the cloud level, leaving only the more skilled capable of such an act.

Sora had no problem with this himself, and had already figured out the alterations needed to spell himself all the way up to the Mage level, though he'd already got into trouble for doing so without need.

Here at least he didn't have Alex to put up with, but on the other hand he was, in a way, the Alex to his class here – the one others turned to for their help. It was one of the few classes he wasn't behind on, and his skill with it meant others frequently found reasons to spent time before and after lessons with him. His refusal to let himself act the same way Alex did probably played a fair part of that.

Sure enough almost before he'd soared up through the ever-present parting in the clouds, the only safe way through to ensure he didn't collide with anyone else, several students had already joined him.

"Hey, Sora! You figure out the spell we were supposed to learn?"

"Did you go up to the Adepts and get them to help you?"

"Hey, whoa, whoa!" Sora said over them, holding up his hands. "Give me a sec guys, I only just got here! Anyway, you know what happened last time I went up high, I don't do that anymore, and if you'd remembered to read the book..."

"Yeah, but the gestures are weird," another put in quickly. "You need to be an octopus to do it right, don't you?"

Sora sighed theatrically. "Lesson three, people, did you forget already? The timer rune that extends how long you got to draw each one? Honestly, it's the core of Wind magic..."

Sora led them on into an impromptu lesson, helping them re-learn the timer rune, then the complex series of gestures that would let them cast the decidedly more simple spell to deflect rain. A simple spell, but due to the nature of rain, riddled with complexities.

* * *

One session of Wind magic and a class that had just managed to learn the spell in time for their teacher's deliberate sharp showers of rain, and managing to avoid them, or at least prevent them from getting too wet. No one actually said anything, nor did they even suggest they had only got the knack of it just minutes before the lesson, but there was definitely signs of appreciation.

The Dark Child had remained quiescent as a result, though Sora suspected if he could feel anything, he was likely irritated at this. Positive emotions probably didn't do very much for something that if Peramba's explanation was anything to go by, existed only to kill.

Only two lessons left to go today, he reminded himself, even if they weren't ones he was entirely keen on. Next was Shadow magic, properly known as Dark magic, whose district in the city was the Nox district, was however a requirement to take the Nighthunter entry exam, because no matter what part of their department applicants went to, they inevitably had to deal with anything which fell under the blanket name of 'Children of the Night' – which meant being familiar with the kinds of dark magic involved.

It was also the only realm of magic that did not actually deal with much magic, so little that it was entirely possible to have mastered all forms of Apprentice level Shadow magic within a dozen lessons. It dealt more with the various creatures and afflictions that could be encountered, knowing that almost anyone who took the course would become a Nighthunter, or at least try.

The only good point of today's lesson would be that he might have the chance to ask about the Dark Child if he was careful not to let on that he had one in him. Otherwise it was simply another day of learning about one of the many creatures in the Metropolis or its territories that could hurt or kill him. If nothing else, it was good for making him more paranoid of such things.

Following that, the period that he was, if anything, looking forward to even less than the Shadow lesson, Metamagic – the theory of magic itself, how it worked, the few specialist kinds of magic that affected other magic, and most tedious of them all, the history of magic.

While the work there was hardly as taxing as some of the others, it seemed to involve a lot more homework and study assignments than any of the elemental magics, and it was said even some of the mundane lessons too. The real reason he wasn't looking forward to it though was that today he knew he was going to have to get up in front of them and read out the assignment he'd only just finished the night before.

Worse yet, he knew that everyone in his group had been given a different subject for this assignment, and that each of the rest of them were expected to take notes – which meant that if any one of them were wrong, and the notes reflected it, they'd all be in the wrong. This was a method of teaching Sora definitely didn't like, particularly since it would only be after everyone had read out their work and had notes taken their somewhat stodgy old professor would point out any mistakes made.

That at least he had time to prepare for, having lunch beforehand. If he still had a stomach for it after the Shadow session, he reminded himself, taking a ring to transfer to the Nox district's campus. The place caught a lot of unfounded flak from various groups, many who insisted that the University's ecumenical policy to include all ten elements was wrong-headed and that the Nox and Death districts, with their relationship to each other, were responsible for a great many of the incidents in the city. The University and most students who took classes in either maintained that as long as their opposites, Light and Life magic, were also taught, they had to be balanced out.

The two sides had a fair rivalry for each other within the University, incidents involving students on both sides being almost disturbingly frequent. Whenever any student was asked however the same story was always parroted back – the students of the opposing two districts were only defending themselves from unprovoked attacks by the other two.

Sora had seen this conflict first-hand, and though he hadn't owned up to it when inquiries were made, he'd been involved several times before – both being attacked and attacking. He always believed he was fully justified on those occasions he struck the first blow.

It was petty, but since it was going to happen either way he felt a kind of necessity to defend his choice of element against the ignorant seeming opposites. At least on the local campus he had nothing to worry about as such, and students of Light that came here would quickly be set upon.

Despite the popular stereotype of practitioners of Shadow magic and their home district, the place was not in a state of perpetual night, nor was there any place there was less than adequate lighting. Students only went about in appropriate colours to try to look cool, something Sora privately thought was stupid. On the site it meant nothing, off the site it was like painting a target on your backside.

The local noticeboard made note of a relocation yet again, though not to 3B, and Sora detoured accordingly, though with interest – the room listed was ordinarily only used by Mage level students. What the difference might be, he had no idea, but it wouldn't take long before he found out.

He ignored the cold touch growing colder still as it always did here. It was understandable he'd long since reasoned that it would feel more at home here and likely be stronger. So far though it had yet to do anything at all in this district.

"Ah, at last," the quiet voice of Telac, their tutor, said as he let himself into the room. "I was starting to think you'd got lost, Sora."

Telac was a peculiarity among the staff. He eschewed any form of title, appeared to hold no actual position as such, and looked for all the world like an ordinary person. He was the kind of person that was hard to remember or even notice, his choice of clothing always seeming to make him simply fade into the scenery even right in front of you.

"Me, lost? It just took me slightly longer to get here," Sora replied, quickly taking a seat. The room didn't look any different at a glance, but there were a goodly number of unfamiliar creatures around the walls, and on the board ahead of them a rather complex looking diagram suggested the Mages who'd last used the room hadn't cleared off the spell they were studying.

"Now we are all here," Telac said slightly more loudly. "We may begin. You may have noted that today we have commandeered a room utilized by Mages rather than simple Apprentices. This is not a sign of your excellent work, as not all of you even meet that," he told them, his eyes lingering on several students, Sora among them. "But because of the bestiary you see around you. Each of these images was hand-crafted by a Mage student who had encountered one of these creatures of the night, and we will be studying them all. Their studies in them will supplement what you may already find out about them from the library, a benefit not ordinarily afforded to mere Apprentices. Many of these creatures the authorities do not believe you should know about in the first place, even as students of the night, but a Nighthunter – as many of you wish to be – must be prepared. The Dean of Shadow Magic has allowed this in order to give you the edge over others in this matter, and if you can keep up, even should you need to resort to additional night-time lessons, you will retain this edge even in the advanced levels. You may yet turn out to be the most knowledgeable and capable Nighthunters we will see yet – _if_ you can keep up."

As he talked, Sora looked through the images, some paintings, some illusions powered by a small spell crystal, a few carved. He wasn't the only one who'd been doing so, but his eyes lingered on a sketch that showed exactly what he'd expected to find. Among their subjects would be the Dark Children.

The sketch did not do the reality justice, he decided. For one thing the visage of the child lacked the chilling fear instilled by the reality, and with the mouth closed the dreadful, sharp and serrated teeth were not visible. Perhaps it was better that way – they instilled enough fear as it was.

"We will touch on each of these creatures throughout the remainder of the course this year," Telac went on. "But before we select one to begin with, does anyone wish to put a question about them before us?"

It was the question Sora had hoped he would ask. If he could ask here, Peramba's earlier warning about taking care would be irrelevant – he could simply conceal it as a curiosity, learning about the Dark Child as a part of the course.

Several hands shot up immediately, not to his surprise. Sora waited, trying to conceal his impatience as questions were asked about the Lycans, not true werewolves but people cursed by dark magic, of Wraiths, the spirits of the dead dragged back against their will by Necromancers but not given a physical form, and several more besides, then at last-

"Sora?" Telac turned to him.

"The Dark Child," Sora said, pointing up at the sketch.

"You know it's name?" he said, with only a faint trace of surprise. "How?"

"We encountered one earlier, sort of. When I was in a Thunder magic lesson."

"You don't 'sort of' encounter such a creature, Sora."

"We didn't see it personally as such," he explained quickly. "We had a supply teacher who stopped us pulling pranks with some antimagic, but somehow someone got through it. He used a spell to find out who it was, and it created an illusion exactly like that. He even told us it was a Dark Child, and a little about them."

"It sounds to me like one of your fellow students may be hosting one," Telac said after a few moments. "The creatures have only a limited reach to them, and their presence unhosted would be detected on the campus immediately. Whoever it was had to be in the same room."

"How did it get around the antimagic then?" another asked, one of the few Sora knew outside of these lessons, Naminé.

"Quite simply – the Child itself _is_ magic, and as you should know by now, magical creatures are unaffected by a field that nullifies magic. Being so unaffected, it could make use of its host to cast a spell through them. Did it kill someone?" he asked disturbingly casually.

"No – it was just a simple shock, nothing dangerous," Sora answered. "Did a Mage actually encounter one of these things?"

"Indeed she did," Telac nodded. "The Mage in question left herself open to it and became its host. She turned herself in to the Nighthunters, who put her in protective custody to prevent the child from killing, and with special dispensation she was permitted to continue her study work from her incarceration."

"What happened to her?" another asked.

"Not long after she'd completed her work, the child killed her guards and she escaped. It's believed she has succumbed to it, doing its bidding to find others for it to kill. The Dark Child is not selective about who it takes, it appears, except only that it uses fear as its greatest tool. Her body was found some time ago, the victim of the creature she had studied."

Sora had a disturbing feeling he had been the last one to see her alive. It explained why the sketch of the child looked so much like he remembered him to be.

"Do they all look the same?" Sora asked, trying to be sure.

"Most do. The only primary distinguishing feature is their gender, but otherwise they are all identical. Some few have a mark of some kind on them, sometimes as a mark of what killed them, others are believed to be some link to who they were."

"Archmage Peramba said they don't remember who they were."

"They do not. The memories are there, but unavailable to them. They know only that they were killed, and seek therefore to exact retribution. But we will not be studying them in depth now," he said, then over the sounds of dismay, "These are, as you are now aware, dangerous creatures and though we study them sooner than expected, we will still study them in the right order."


	6. A Bully's Bad Day

Sora left the Mage classroom with barely concealed disappointment, having hoped he'd be able to scoop something useful about the Dark Child that would help him control it. Instead all he'd got was an hour and a half studying Ytterbeings, creatures summoned forth from a realm Telac named only as 'That Other Place' that were only vaguely humanoid and had a taste for human flesh – that of their summoner if they broke the protective wards, he had added, once again with his chilling lack of concern. Sora privately suspected that nothing disturbed or shocked the otherwise unremarkable Telac.

Between his discontent and the looming presentation he was going to have to give after lunch, Sora's thoughts were distracted as they all trooped over to the local teleportation hub. He let them go on ahead, knowing that at lunchtime there'd be plenty of busybodies going all over the University's grounds, and there were always a few who were on the lookout for fresh arrivals from the less welcome districts. Usually hanging back and waiting for a time was enough to lose even those who waited for stragglers.

Once he judged it safe he took a spell ring, not to the main campus which would be busier than market day in Central district, but to Ignis, the Fire district and also through no reason he could see, the home of those who taught Illusion magic – one of the non-elemental realms, alongside such ones as Creation, Time, Mind and Dimensional magics.

Illusions were normally off-limits to anyone who hadn't already mastered at least one Elemental discipline, but Riku had insisted he be given a chance anyway and apparently had won the right to take the course early by creating an illusion, rather basic but still impressive for an unskilled novice, to prove himself. Rumours abounded about exactly what the illusion had been, but being Riku's room-mate Sora knew it had been a lifelike image of himself, correct to the detail. He'd talked about nothing else for the rest of the week after that.

As a result of his early entry Riku was often therefore found still on the University's grounds in the Fire district at lunchtime, putting the time to use keeping in practice so he'd be able to keep up. It was probably an idea he should have thought of himself, Sora often reminded himself.

The Fire district's hub area appeared quiet when Sora arrived in the considerably warmer area – just as Aqua had rain and Thunder had frequent thunderstorms, Fire was hotter than the other areas, in some places looking and feeling like a more tropical setting. It wasn't to Sora's liking, but it was where he'd find Riku.

He barely got outside before three other students, each bigger than he was and each wearing the pure white sashes of Light Adepts, deliberately bumped into him. Sora knew what it meant, and had been hoping to avoid it.

"C'mon guys," Sora said. "Gimme a break. I don't need this right now."

"That's a shame," the big one on the left observed snidely. "_We_ do."

"You came in from the Dark district, didn't ya?" the middle asked, though it wasn't really phrased as a question.

"Yeah, I just finished a lesson there," Sora sighed. "I'm trying to become a Nighthunter, and I know you guys don't have a problem with them. I gotta take Shadow magic to be one."

"You're not a Nighthunter yet, little shrimpy," the right reminded him, starting to close in. Sora backed off, knowing if they cornered him against the wall of the hub, there were only two ways he'd come out of it – battered and bruised, or with three dead bodies around him.

"Look, just leave me alone," Sora told them. "I don't have any problem with you, so just... go find someone else to pick on."

"Why?" the first asked, now smirking. "You're right here, right at hand."

"And in a moment I'm gonna be in view of the hub, and everyone's gonna see what you do," he warned, still backing away – and into the third one, who'd got behind him. Too late he realized he was cornered. He thought quickly, already starting to weave the bolt spell with both hands – if he was quick, maybe he could avoid an incident worse than the one they had in mind.

One of them noticed and quickly seized his left hand, taking it and holding it against the hub wall, forcing his fingers apart to cancel the spell. Sora brought the other hand up and cast the other bolt into his arm, sending him stumbling back cursing.

"I don't want to have to do that again. If you don't back off, you won't live to regret it," he warned ominously, undermined somewhat by nerves that had nothing to do with them. He could feel the Dark Child rising again.

"Oh, you're threatening us now are you?" the second, evidently their leader, asked. "I think you forget who's cowering in the corner like a little mouse!" He raised his fist, poised to strike

"Oh, gods no not again," Sora groaned. The three paused, looking to each other in bewilderment. The Dark Child also paused, somehow sensing this, then the first was raised to strike again and it continued. "Don't kill them," he said, hoping it'd listen but not holding out much hope. The Child rose, and as far as he knew he blacked out as it overtook him.

The next then he knew, his fears had been realized. Three bodies lay on the ground as if thrown away from him. Two of them had their heads splattered across bloodied lawns, the third, their leader instead was missing several rather vital organs from his chest, his head intact but in an expression of abject terror.

Sora quickly looked about to make sure no-one had seen, checked to make sure he was clean of any blood or remains, then ran around the other side of the hub and down the path that would lead to Riku. As soon as he was out of sight of the bodies he tried to calm himself, to walk calmly as if he had no idea what had happened. Within a few minutes a helicopter painted in the medical green of an air ambulance thundered overhead. Sora didn't look to find out if it was coming to check them.

He had never killed on the University's grounds before. It had always been a kind of sanctuary, a place where he could go about without having to worry about it. Now it was clear that was shattered, and all it would take was one witness, one person he hadn't seen before, one spell that linked him to it, and he was going to be in so much trouble they'd have to invent new words to describe it.

Once he found Riku's classroom he checked inside before heading in, making sure there was no one else there, and to his relief finding that Riku was indeed the only one, examining an illusion he was maintaining. Inside a tank on the desk was a miniature waterspout, whirling up and down in the tank's water and spraying it everywhere. The fact that neither the waterspout's wind nor the tank's water escaped the tank meant that either everything except the tank was an illusion, or that the tank itself was part of the illusion.

Riku glanced up at the sound of the door then back to his illusion, paused and looked back again, more serious this time. The illusion flickered out of existence, leaving only an empty tank behind.

"What happened?" he asked Sora shortly, concern clear.

"It killed again," Sora told him quietly, taking the next seat over and resting his head in his hands. "Three of them."

"Here?" Riku exclaimed. "Who were they?"

"Students. Adepts. They had white sashes on. They must have been watching the hub and when they saw I'd arrived from the Shadow district on my own..."

"They decided to prey on you," Riku finished. "Did you..."

"I tried, Riku, I tried! They wouldn't listen, and I only got one bolt off before it got them, and all that did was piss one off! I never get enough time to do anything."

"You tried, that's the important thing," Riku told him. "Alright, so maybe it'd be better if you'd managed to run them off, but you didn't just give in."

"I might as well have. It didn't make any difference."

"Stop that," Riku told him sharply. "Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help anyone."

"Neither is anyone else, by the sounds of it."

"You heard I didn't find anything then?"

"No, I knew you wouldn't find anything," Sora replied. "I told you, I checked it thoroughly, and I meant it, not my usual half-assed job. Just... it pulled a prank earlier that nearly got me caught out, and I found out a little about them. The Archmage we had as a supply didn't know much though. Then in Shadow, we're being allowed to use a Mage room-"

"A Mage room? Apprentices?" Riku interrupted.

"Yeah, because the Mage students have been studying creatures, and the Dean is giving us an edge by letting us work from their studies too," Sora explained, relieved that at last he was starting to feel calmer. "There was a sketch that looked exactly like this Dark Child up there, and I asked about it."

"Telac tell you much?"

"Not really. A few details, then he told us we'd study them later. As if I've got time for that with it going around doing this!" he complained bitterly, then froze at the sound of a knock at the door. Riku looked up quickly.

"Stay here," he murmured to Sora. "It's a copper. Leave it to me," he added, seeing Sora's expression. Sora tried not to think about the possibilities, wondering instead what the best alternative exit might be.

"Can I help you?" he heard Riku ask at the door.

"Inspector O'Malley, Metropolitan police," a gruff voice answered. "We're investigating an incident that happened very recently. What are you doing here at this time?"  
"Practising my Illusion magic," Riku answered – the truth, for now. "I'm always here, and Professor Atulus knows I'm here."

"And him?" Sora knew the officer had pointed to him.

"Sora? He often stops by to keep me company."

"And to give you someone to show off too," Sora threw back over his shoulder – which was also the truth. He hoped he wasn't showing any sign of nerves when he turned to see O'Malley, trying to look like his usual jovial self. Usual before the Child, anyway. There was another officer behind O'Malley taking notes.

"Either of you see or hear anything unusual since your last lessons ended?" O'Malley asked them.

"I've been kinda caught up in my work," Riku admitted ruefully. "I probably wouldn't have noticed anything even if a bunch of line-dancers passed through.

"And you?" he prompted Sora.

"I didn't see anything," he lied. "I just came here to keep him company, like usual. Heard a helicopter go by a little while back, but that was after I got here. That's all I got."

O'Malley nodded, checking the notes the other officer had taken down. "If either of you boys hear about anything, let us know immediately," he told them. "We'll be on site for a time until the scene's been cleared up. Stay safe now," he added, closing the door and leaving.

Riku rejoined Sora, though with his head cocked back to listen, then when he judged it safe, "You have no idea how close you just came."

"I have a fair idea," Sora replied, sinking deeper into the chair with relief. "Let them know if I know anything? They bloody wish. I'd rather take my chances than get locked up."

"You don't know-"

"I do know, alright! Sora cut him off. "Telac told me what happened to the Mage who was studying Dark Children. She ended up the same way I have, turned herself in and was locked up for everyone's safety. You know me Riku, there's no way I could manage that, day in day out."

"You barely manage University as it is," Riku said with a faint smile, at least getting Sora to laugh. "Just try not to worry about it for now, Sora. Like you say, there's nothing you can realistically do except turn yourself in. I think you're being a bit stupid there, there's bound to be something they can do, but I know you won't hear of it, so I won't try to convince you of that."

"Wise man," Sora murmured. "Now that we're done talking about what didn't happen, why don't we get some lunch?"

"You just saw that thing kill three people and you're still hungry?" Riku asked incredulously.

"Hey, it's been a long day already, and I still got an even worse sight to come."

"What's that? Your Metamagic lesson?"

"That, and my entire class. I have to give a presentation of all things."

"Maybe you should hope it puts in an appearance there so you don't have to give it," Riku suggested lightly.

"Don't tempt me."


	7. Speaking Out

Sora hated getting up in front of people, even ones he knew. The certain knowledge that all attention was on him, that he was the one they were waiting on, hoping on, always unnerved him. The fact that 'they' were his fellow student, sat waiting with pens poised to take notes, only made it worse. His only consolation would be that if his work was good, so too would theirs.

"The theory of magic is simple," he began, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt "Energy in all its forms exists, neither created or destroyed, only changed from one form to another. Magic itself is a form of energy, and so the act of doing magic is simply the act of changing the raw energy of magic into the alternative forms of energy required to achieve the desired effect.

"Some realms of magic pursue more obscure forms of energy, or even appear to have no energy used at all, such as the realm of Mind magic, or Creation which makes use of the knowledge that all things are simply matter, which is itself energy marshalled into a physical form. Regardless of the types of energy involved and how obvious their apparent relation and need may be, they are present all the same.

"But while the act of casting a spell is a simple conversion, the spell itself is not so simple. In order to achieve anything it is vital that the caster fully understand what it is they are trying to achieve, as without understanding you cannot know what forms of energy are required, and what balance must be made between them in order to make them work."

Sora glanced down at his essay and notes, concealing a look at Professor Nolan, who as usual sat in his broad armchair, fingers steepled, his bespectacled expression a mystery. There was no way of telling what he thought so far, though probably he had heard this from so many different students in so many different ways that few performances stood out for him.

"Once we understand the nature of the magic we intend to perform, we turn to the runes of the Arcane language, a collection of runes that while never complete, are extensive enough to achieve almost any desired effect between them, constantly being added to as new ones are created. The living language grows as we extend the boundaries of magic ever further, as new ones are created and older ones fall into disuse.

"Thus with these in hand and the understanding of what we intend to do, it remains only a matter of determining the correct runes and their ordering, then using the most basic magic of them all to draw them, weaving them in the otherwise empty air, or for some spells, even other mediums, where upon completion will simply await in the palm of the caster's hand, a bundle of energies waiting to be unleashed by word or gesture."

"And what happens, Sora, if one were to miscalculate the balance of energy, or to draw a rune inaccurately?" Nolan prompted.

After a moment's thought he answered, "On most spells, it'll either fail or turn unpredictable depending on the complexity of the spell and what the intended effects were, but it depends also on if the fail-safe rune is present which automatically nullifies the spell as it's cast to prevent a miscasting, including any harm to the caster or those present – but with the safety of the rune, it's harder to tell where the mistake was that triggered the rune, so not all magic users cast with it."

"An accurate summation," Nolan noted. "But I have one query for you. How is it that even after being recognised as a leading student in Wind magic and understanding how the magic works, you still find yourself incapable of the transportation spell so widely used? Surely you understand the theory as well as any other and know the runes necessary."

Again Sora paused before he answered. It was the reason why he'd never mastered the spell, and inevitably if he explained there would be someone who would insist on answers – one in particular.

"There's a flaw in the spell," he said at last. "The magic only works if you don't know of it. You can know of its existence, but up until the point you discover it, it'll work just fine."

"The spell is several centuries old and has been studied and improved many times. How is it that only you have discovered this?"

"I don't think I am, Professor. Many Mages and even Archmages apparently choose not to use the spell for a variety of reasons. I think some of them know of the flaw, and that's the real reason why. But they don't want to advertise it for the same reason I don't – people always ask about it, and that just makes them unable to use it."

"If that is so, why is there no solution presented?"

"Because there isn't one," he replied with a shrug. "To cast a spell we require knowledge. We're all told to study the spells extensively so we can better understand them, but when it come to that one most people just learn to do it and don't look back. Once an Apprentice learns it, the spell is never touched on ever again. I think it's known about, and the reason it's not mentioned more than once is because of the flaw. Anyone who learns too much finds it, and then..." he trailed off, shrugging again. Sora waited at the lecturn; Nolan never let anyone step down until he was satisfied they were done.

"You seem thoughtful," Nolan noted after a time. "Perhaps you would share those thoughts?"

Sora thought of the possible reaction to revealing all his thoughts, and the consequences of telling them of the Dark Child, but easily thought better of it.

"We're told never to mix Shadow magic with other forms of magic," Sora said after a time. "Usually because it's too dangerous to add it to the other elements. Mixing the other elements into a Shadow spell is safe, but that's just the other way – it's only putting Shadow into others we're warned against."

"Maybe because Shadow is just Dark magic under a more acceptable name?" one of his fellow students suggested.

"Don't knock it just because of its name," Sora rebuked them. "It might be Dark magic, but it's not evil itself. It's what you do with it that defines that, I can tell that much even only part way through my Apprentice level study in it."

"Putting that aside however," Nolan said over several quick responses. "Just what are you getting at Sora?"

"I think if a bit of Shadow magic was introduced to the transport spell, it wouldn't remove the flaw, but it would make it irrelevant. Shadow by itself has a means of using the shadows to travel short distances-"

"That's a Mage level spell though," someone interrupted.

"I know that, I don't know the spell myself, I just know of it," Sora retorted. "That spell is limited because it uses the shadows, but I think if you combined it with the standard transport spell that limit wouldn't be there any more. You'd be able to go anywhere with it."

"An interesting conjecture," Nolan said. "But alas forbidden. You will all forget mention of this dangerous notion and put it from your mind. The spell is not flawed, and there is no need to introduce such risk. You may return to your place, Sora."

"The spell is flawed," Sora shrugged again. "You can't make it go away just by telling people to forget about it. I already finished working out the sequence of runes for the Shadow enhanced spell too. Haven't tested them yet though," he added as an afterthought.

"You should destroy all notes on those runes."

Sora didn't answer back. It was foolishly rebellious, but he had no intentions of doing anything of the sort. The only reason he hadn't tested it yet was because everyone knew he couldn't transport himself, and if he suddenly became capable again it would be investigated. It was one of the keys that had prompted him to look into the spell in more detail.

He managed to keep enough of his attention on the students who still had to give their own presentations, jotting down the various key points as notes for later, but he noticed he was not the only one distracted. Nolan normally kept his eyes on whoever was at the lecturn, giving them his full attention, but now he was keeping a watchful eye on him too.

Maybe it hadn't been the right thing to do, revealing the flaw and the fix he'd devised. It would only draw attention to him, and right now that was the last thing he wanted. He'd been an ordinary student before the Dark Child, if gifted in some disciplines, that was what he wanted to keep up the appearance of.

He knew it couldn't last, not after the past day. The Nighthunters rumoured to have a lead on last night's murder, and no doubt by now someone would have discovered the bolt spell he'd managed to get into the bullies before their murders. He'd survived its last twelve kills without getting caught, though there had been some close calls, and each one had seemed closer than the last. Sooner or later he was going to slip up and there'd be no way back from it.

What then, he asked himself. Turn himself in and resign himself to being locked up?

"There's another way you know," a voice said, just beside him. Sora flinched back, recognising the voice, then quickly covered the movement, glancing up to Nolan – still watching the current nerve-wracked student give his presentation on the details of magically created defences and wards.

"I'm not listening to you," Sora breathed, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the paper before him and the notes he was taking.

"You can't shut me out," the Dark Child said, coming around Sora's desk to stand in front of it. "I'm _in_ you. I _know_ you. You've interested me since I first saw you. I felt your magic – the so-called Shadow magic you've used. It's left a mark on you."

"Shadow magic always does," Sora replied, keeping his voice as low as he could.

"You're curious. You want to know more – but look where that led you," he said, moving aside to point to the unknowing Nolan, who was back to watching Sora again. "You said what no other would dare to. Using Dark magic in other spells. He'll tell the University's authorities, you know."

"They can't take the knowledge away from me. I know the runes. I can cast the spell any time."

"Unless they know about it. Peramba's antimagic would stop you – unless I intervened. Knowledge is power, Sora. Your curiosity leads you down the darker paths others fear to travel and brings you the rewards due to those who guard that knowledge wisely."

"It doesn't help me. I try to learn about you, and nothing helps me there."

"Why be rid of me? Look at how I've helped you. I could have killed you, or left you to be hurt or killed, but instead I killed them. There's always another way Sora."

"Why tell me now? Why suddenly start talking to me again?"

"Because you're trying to figure out what to do once they catch on," he shrugged, smiling his cruel smile again. "You know if they cage you up I'll just get you out. And if they try to kill you to destroy me, they'll only have made their problem worse. You can't destroy me that easily."

Sora said nothing, waiting for Nolan's penetrating glare to pass by. Nolan had probably seen him talking apparently to himself and was no doubt curious by now. He didn't want to give him any more reason to wonder, or he'd try to make him stay behind after the lesson was over. Once his gaze was safely elsewhere, Sora finally spoke to the patiently waiting Dark Child again.

"Alright, so what's this other way?" he asked. "I'm not asking because I'm going to do it, you realize. I'm just-"

"Curious," he laughed. "I know. I know you Sora. And knowledge is power. You know how to insert Dark magic into any spell."

"One spell," Sora corrected.

"Don't insult my intelligence," the Dark Child told him in a tone that sent chills down his spine. "You know as well as I do that if you figure it out for one spell, you have it for the rest. Use that, Sora. The Nighthunters spend too much time fighting nonhumans to be any good at countering their own magic. When they come for you, use your magic. Use the Dark magic."

"And run away?"

"Oh, maybe," he said, his tones now more honeyed. "But just think. You're already one step ahead. They have to figure out what you're doing. How to stop you. But you already know. You could go anywhere. Do anything. All the things you can't do now, there waiting for you. They'd never know where you'd go next, what you'd do next. What magic you'll bring the darkness to next."

"And maybe-" Sora started, but stopped as the door was banged open and a number of people came through – all in uniforms.

"Police!" one of them yelled. "Nobody move!"


	8. Home Free?

The officers entered the room with a trained swiftness that was regularly seen whenever they addressed any situation, unarmed but for the spell held waiting in each hand. They took up a variety of positions about the room, keeping everyone within sight of at least two of them so no one could cast a spell without being observed and so no escape route presented itself.

Sora doubted anyone wouldn't forgive him of all people for being afraid. He didn't even dare to look toward the Dark Child, still stood beside his desk looking for all the world like a little ashen-skinned boy – albeit one with homicidal tendencies.

"I wonder if I should let them see me," it mused, apparently to itself, unheard by anyone but Sora.

Nolan was on his feet, watching the proceedings with an expression of outrage until a Nighthunter entered, recognisable by the band around his forehead, jet black but with two green and one red slash on. It meant he was at least an Adept in Shadow Magic, as that was the minimum requirement for the Nighthunters, and had also completed Adept level Earth studies and Apprentice in Fire. The coloured bands and their quantity were an easy way to tell at a glance someone's magical capability.

Nighthunter ranking was technically the same as the regular police force, though were considered to be one rank above – even sharing the same rank. As a result, they were regularly found in commanding positions, even for the more mundane affairs.

"What is the meaning of this unwarranted intrusion?" Professor Nolan demanded of the Nighthunter.

"Unwarranted?" he responded calmly, brandishing a bit of paper. "I rather think not." Evidently it was a search warrant in his hand, at least until Nolan seized it and began to peruse it. "I think you'll find everything in order. The simple fact is that a grievous incident occurred earlier today, and we're searching for the culprit right now."

He nodded to a collection of officers who had remained behind him who now moved among them, sinking a spell into each student's shoulder, drawing it out and then examining the colour – always red. It meant they had a suspect and had enough data to use a verification spell on. Red was a negative match, Yellow if there wasn't a complete match but a possibility. Naturally Green indicated a positive match. It was a foolproof system, and one Sora had his suspicions about.

"There's no name on this," Nolan pointed out triumphantly.

"That's because we don't have one, dear boy," the Nighthunter replied. "We know what we're looking for, just not who. A team is running it against the biometrics database of course," he went on, casting a spell in one hand that was used to vindicate Nolan. "But since we have enough to confirm the suspect has experience with Thunder aligned magic and has yet to attain Adept level, we acquired a warrant allowing us to search – in broad terms. It's all above board."

Sora bit his lip, then quickly thought better of it. Granted, anyone would be nervous, but he had special reason to be. Maybe if the spells didn't catch him, he could at least appear to be innocent.

"You?" the Dark Child snorted. "You lost any innocence the moment you took up with Dark magic."

Sora held back a retort, knowing it would give him away. Instead like the other students he watched the officers heading down his row. There were several of them, as it took time to re-cast the spell and unless one had more than one pair of hands, there was no way to hold more than two spells ready at a time.

He held his breath when one reached for him, feeling the tingle of magic at work on him, then it faded and was drawn out – red. He resisted the urge to sigh with relief, trying to keep up his act of remaining calm and innocent.

"Now that's interesting," the Dark Child noted. "You're safer than you think, Sora. That spell was looking for me." Sora risked a questioning look at him. "What, you think I don't have any magical capability? It doesn't matter though," he shrugged, looking back to the Nighthunter. "Unless he figures out my name..." he trailed off.

The officers finished their search having come up blank, then the Nighthunter himself began to cast a spell of his own. Sora recognised several runes that indicated a Dark-based spell, watching with interest. The runes were reversed to his point of view and several of them he didn't recognise, but if he was right it was a variant of the standard searching spell, designed to run over a set area and find out what living things were around and identify them.

As the spell was released, Sora felt a powerful wrenching, then the sudden disappearance of the cold touch of the Child, who also vanished from nearby – only to appear in front of the Nighthunter. The startled sounds of the other students told him everyone could see this.

The Dark Child snarled at the Nighthunter, snapping one hand out to him, but was cooly deflected with one hand, the other already casting another spell. It too now followed suit, though fury made it exaggerate the gestures.

Several officers, though also startled by this appearance, were also preparing spells. While their attention was diverted, Sora concealed one hand and started to weave the runes of his shadow-enhanced transport spell, just in case something revealed the Child's link to him – if indeed it was still linked to him after the spell that had drawn it out.

The Child launched it's spell before the Nighthunter, darting back to send an inky cloud toward the him. Another officer quickly intercepted it with a spell of their own, dissipating it before it reached him. The Nighthunter's answering spell flung the Dark Child back and toward another officer, who sank a spell into the Child's shoulder – and it emerged Green.

"It's him!" the officer exclaimed quickly. "This is the one!"

The Child gave them a look of pure hatred and levelled a finger at the officer's head. The officer ducked, and the wall behind exploded in a shower of plaster and stone. Another spell from the Nighthunter took advantage of this, and the Dark Child was forced to his knees, clearly weakened.

"Another time," he growled, looking back to the Nighthunter, then vanished again.

"Slippery bastard!" the Nighthunter burst out. "I thought I had him!"

"At least we know what we're dealing with," one nearby officer said in consoling tones.

The Nighthunter just grunted, gesturing for the officers to leave, pausing at the door only to say, "We apologise for the disruption."

Sora barely heard the rest, letting his transport spell dissipate and feeling his chest, where the cold touch had been and was no longer. Had it really gone? Just like that, it had been pulled out of him and run off? If that was the case, maybe he should have turned himself in sooner.

* * *

The last of the presentations finally finished and Nolan at last consulted his own notes and corrected a number of mistakes that had been made, then as they had no more time due to the police had no choice but to let them leave without doing any more.

Since he had no outstanding homework for now, Sora made a detour to the massive University reception in the main building, making sure he wasn't down for the night lesson that night, then headed for the main teleportation hub to meet Riku, as usual. The whole time he was his usual self, usual before the Child, light and bubbly, almost happy-go-lucky. There hadn't been a sign of the Dark Child, and he felt certain he was finally freed of it.

Riku of course noticed immediately, though he waited until he'd transported them to the Thunder campus so they could start their usual walk home.

"You're in a good mood, all things considered," Riku remarked. "What happened?"

"It's gone, Riku," Sora replied. "It's completely gone. Have you heard what happened yet?"

"I spelled a few friends around before I came to meet you," he shrugged. "I haven't had the time to hear any recent gossip."

"Well, you're not gonna believe this. A Nighthunter brought a load of normal coppers to the Metamagic lesson looking for the culprit of an incident – and we know that's probably one of mine."

"Careful," Riku warned. "All it takes is one word..."

"It's gone now Riku, I don't have any reason to worry any more," Sora laughed. "Except maybe telling someone why I never said anything sooner, but that's not the point. Anyway, they turned up and did their checking spell on us, came back red for the lot of us. Then the Nighthunter did another spell I've never seen before-"

"Knowing you, you took notes," Riku interjected.

"Naturally," Sora smirked. "Got 'em all written down so I can figure them out later. When he used it, I lost the feeling of it, and it appeared right there in front of him, and he ran it off. It tried to kill someone, but they ducked and it blasted a hole in the wall, then was left too weak to do anything else and it just vanished, and I haven't seen or felt it since."

"Sounds like you got pretty lucky," Riku said, then quickly steered him down a different route to usual. "We need to pick up a few things from the store," he explained. "If you want to keep eating, anyway."

"You don't need-"

"You can carry more, save me having to make more trips," Riku overruled him. "Besides, Tash picked up a sideline there, we'll get a little discount."

"Tash? who's she, a lover of yours?"

Riku turned slightly red with a slight smile, but shook his head. "Tash is... just someone special. Anyway, not to be a downer for you Sora, I'm happy you don't have to worry any more, but just... be careful. I've heard a few things after your incident this morning. Dark Children have become something of a hot topic as a result. Everything I've heard says that once one leaves its mark on you, you're never free of it again."

"Tell you what Riku, when we get back I'll go look in the mirror, because while it was in me I saw it every day in there, even if you didn't. If all I see is you, me and our place, we know I'm right, and if it's there at all, you're right."

Riku just shrugged, leading them into the store. He tore a list carefully in half and left it to Sora, already heading down for the further isles. He wasn't particularly content about being persuaded into doing shopping, there were always certain remarks whenever he and Riku both went together. Even with Riku's own remarks on the matter, he was just too elated to let it get him down though, quickly running through the list. It was helped by Riku memorizing the store's layout and arranging the list so he could simply go from one end of the store to the other without having to go back unless he missed something.

As usual, Riku had finished before him and was already chatting with the cashier, a tall, thin woman with dark hair who was laughing with Riku, her staff tag identifying her as Natasha – evidently the Tash Riku had mentioned.

"And here he is at last," Riku said to her as Sora joined them. "We were just considering sending out a search party for you."

"Hey, I'm just not a natural born shopper," Sora replied, unloading his groceries after Riku's.

"He's cute though," Natasha remarked. Her voice was lower than he'd expected, but not so low he'd find anything unusual about it. She glanced to Riku and asked, "Does he know about..."

"Not yet," Riku replied. "So don't spoil it."

"My dear, why would I want to?" she replied with a wicked look.

"You know you're just making me curious," Sora said.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Riku said.

"Or gave it a good time," Natasha added with a wink.

"Leave him alone. He's fine the way he is, and he's got a lot on right now," he told her.

"Not so much I can't take a pretty girl out on a date thought," Sora added. Riku and Natasha shared a look, then both clearly held back laughter.

"Maybe you should let him," she managed eventually. "His innocence is charming, and the things I could tell him-"

"Oh, no!" Riku cut her off. "You're not telling him about me!"

"Not until you next owe me a favour," she added with a wink, ringing up the last of it. Riku paid, then as they left she added, "Behave now boys."

"That goes for you too," Riku threw back.


	9. Free Home

The two made it back to their room in fair time despite the not inconsiderable amount of groceries Riku had bought for them. Carrying them was at least made easier by a handy bit of magic that simply persuaded the bags to trail along behind them like a litter of happy, if flying, puppies. Sora relayed a more detailed version of the days events to Riku along the way, then Riku followed suit.

"I checked out the Library, like I said," he told Sora. "Didn't find anything-"

"Told you so," Sora interrupted smugly.

Riku continued anyway. "-but the librarian told me there's a separate branch of the main Library on the Shadow site that'd have the more detailed information, and that it's off-limits to all but Shadow students."

"Probably just as well, if you got seen wandering around there some of my classmates might use you for target practice," Sora admitted. "Some of them aren't exactly the kind to win any awards for how nice they are."

"Or aren't," Riku added. "I heard about a good few incidents, but there are always incidents. None so impressive as yours though. Anyway, aside from a few new things with the illusions, everything else was a pretty regular day for me. How come you get all the good bits?"

"Just hang out with dark creatures," Sora quipped. "Seriously, if you'd seen the Mage room we were in you'd have no shortage of choices. There were some really ugly bastards in there you _really_ don't wanna meet in a dark alley, or even a light one for that matter. There's one Telac told us a bit about, the Nixicotl, that actually gets stronger in the light."

"What's so scary about that?"

"Oh, nothing – just that their claws contain a paralytic venom, their bite has a lethal poison in that's stronger than the acid in your stomach, and their favourite food is humans." Sora said it in a manner so off-handedly that it was almost worthy of Telac himself.

Riku shuddered back. "They sound like perfect pets," he remarked sardonically.

"Only if you like your pets as big as a house."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," he said somewhat weakly, getting the door and pausing.

"What? What's up? Did we get robbed?" Sora asked, trying to see past Riku and the groceries.

"No, it's not that just..." he trailed off. "Well, see for yourself and try not to be too loud about it," he said after a moment, finally leading the way in.

Sora was curious, but closed the door after them and sent the bags he'd been carrying on ahead, looking ahead to the kitchen table. Once the bags had all cleared his view he stopped dead and stared.

The Dark Child was there, sat cross-legged on the table with his head in his hands. Riku was keeping a wary eye on it as he started packing things away.

"You can-"

"Yeah, I can see it too," Riku cut him off. "Looks like he's dead."

"I _am_ dead you idiot," he told Riku, not lifting his head. "Didn't he tell you we're created when others get killed?"

"You can't be here," Sora said, almost blurting it out. "I saw you get pulled out of me, then you ran."

"Don't be stupid, Sora. Once I use someone as a host, nothing gets me out without killing the host. You're still alive, so obviously I'm still there in you."

"If you're so safe then, why did you fight – and run?"

"You really have no idea, do you?" he asked despairingly, at last looking up to look him in the eyes. "If anything happens to me, it happens to you as well. There are a few spells that bypass that and weaken me, but that's all they can do. They were trying to trick me into revealing who my host was – you. Obviously, I'd rather that didn't happen, since as long as you're going about your usual business I have no shortage of opportunities to kill people and regain my strength from it."

"But before – I could feel you in me," Sora insisted. "Then you were gone."

"And you still haven't explained what you're doing here," Riku added.

The Dark Child gave Riku a cold look, then put his head back in his hands before he answered. "I don't have to make you know I'm there, Sora. You know I can sense fear, and fear gives me strength too. I make you feel when I'm about to overrule you and kill someone to make you afraid exactly because of that. As for you," he said, jerking one foot toward Riku. "He calls this place home. So if I need sanctuary for a time, here is where I appear. It's the only time and place where if I'm weak enough to need it, anyone can see me."

"I'm not running a hotel here," Riku told him. "If you want to stay here, you can make yourself useful."

"What do you take me for, a guard dog?" he demanded so harshly Riku started back. "I'm not your fucking slave! You got by just fine before you could see me, you can carry on now!"

Sora thought quickly on an idea. Maybe he wouldn't listen to Riku, but maybe if he worded it right...

"You owe me," Sora told him. "I didn't ask you to possess me, or to make that woman target me. I didn't ask you to kill any of those times, and I've had to make too many changes because of you. Now you can start paying me back – otherwise I'll turn myself in."

"And then what?" he rounded on Sora now. "You'll just let them lock you up, never having direct contact with another human being again? All your contact through magic, all your meals spelled in to you? Never seeing the outside world except through pictures? There's no way you'd be able to stand that for long enough, Sora. You'd want to get back out, and if you put Dark magic into the transport spell the way only you know how, you could get out of even the spell-proof cell they'd put you in. Then what, Sora?"

Sora slumped back against a wall. He knew the Child was right, and he knew what the consequences would be. "They'd hunt for me," he said quietly. "I'd just be another fugitive, another case for the Nighthunters to find and kill."

"And that'd just make the problem twice as bad," he said, satisfied. "I'm a part of your life now Sora, and you can't get rid of me. You can't make me cooperate. I don't _need_ fear to kill. I don't need anything to kill except enough strength, and with you as my host you give me all I need – in time. I could take more of your strength until you're nothing but a weakened husk, then use you to find a new host like I did the last one. She was dying, but no one had interested me like you had, none of them had the mark of Dark magic on them."

"So that's it then? I'm just supposed to accept that you're here to stay and there's nothing I can do about it?"

"Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself," he said disgustedly. "Just pretend I'm not here the way you usually do. Once I'm strong enough again I'll vanish back into you like usual, then you really won't know I'm here."

Sora gave up and helped Riku get everything away, refusing to even look at the Dark Child the whole time. Almost as soon as they were done Riku started preparing for their own dinner – he always started early when he had fresh ingredients to work with. Sora kept out of his way then; he knew from first-hand experience that as peaceable as Riku tended to be most of the time, disturbing him in the kitchen was a bad idea, and a particularly unsettling one if he happened to be holding a knife.

Eventually Sora gave in, taking his usual place at the table. The Dark Child hadn't moved at all the whole time, as if he was trying to conserve his strength.

"What's your name?" Sora asked him after a time.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Sora," he sighed. "If I told you my name you'd be able to find out who I was, and if you find out, so do I."

"What's so bad about that?" Riku called.

"If I remember who I was, that personality might re-emerge, and I'd realize what I've become," he said. "Then if I regret what I've done since I was murdered... the Nighthunters call it being laid to rest. Passing on, going to the next life... whatever you want to call it."

"Not if you only told us your first name," Sora suggested. "Almost every name crops up a few times. All I'd know then is that you were a boy and you were murdered. That's not really enough to work on."

"Unless you went to the Nighthunters and-"

"And asked them what?" Sora cut him off. "They won't just tell anyone. They'll want to know why I want to know, and I'm hardly going to tell them about you, am I?"

The Dark Child looked up and over to him, the thoughtful expression giving him a semblance of humanity that had never been there before. Eventually it sighed again and stared straight ahead.

"Evan," he said at last. "I was Evan. Now... now I'm just another Dark Child that doesn't want to pass on because I enjoy killing people too much. I can't be caught and I can't be stopped, why wouldn't I like to kill? It's like I can just decide who's worthy to live, like I'm playing God. You people are the good side of the Gods, I'm the bad side. Something like that anyway," Evan laughed. "I don't know why I'm trying to justify it at all. I'm what I am and I do what all Dark Children do. I don't apologise for that."

"Maybe you would if you remembered though," Riku said.

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna find out anytime soon. Hurry up in there, will you?"

"Go get your own dinner," Riku retorted back.

"Not for me, moron, for him! He needs his energy too you know, and where else am I going to get it from?"

"Why should I care about you?"

"Because if you feed me, he'll go back to being visible only in the mirror," Sora replied before Evan got started. "And then things would be more peaceful all around without him making a pest of himself."

Riku muttered something inaudible, then out of Evan's sight gestured a brief warning to Sora. Sora turned in his chair, trying to make it look casual, while Riku managed to draw out a serrated bread knife without making a sound and hurl it for Evan.

The knife passed right through Evan without even the slightest disturbance, but bounced off the table and hit the opposite wall with a heavy thunk.

"_Don't_ do that," Evan grumbled.


	10. A Little Respite

Evan did not move when Riku served up dinner until Sora had a brainwave, taking an idea from Riku and putting on the Metropolitan news channel. The in-office reporters were doing their usual summary of various news stories, flicking to anchors in the field, sometimes live, sometimes recorded earlier, as and when they had appropriate footage. After only two stories covered they finally switched to the one Sora had been hoping they would.

"In the early hours of this morning a body was found in Aqua district, found to be the victim of one of the Metropolis' various serial killers," one of the reporters started. Evan looked up immediately, and behind his back Sora gestured for Riku to stay quiet. "Christopher Saldas reports live from the scene now."

The scene changed to the familiar view of the alleyway, now void of even the signs the police had been there, having long since packed up and left. One reporter sheltered under an umbrella in Aqua's perpetual rainfall before the camera.

"In a statement released by representatives of the Police and Nighthunters the victim was identified as Eddie Strafer, an individual known to both civic entities as a frequent thief and mugger. They have not named the murderer as yet, but they claim to have a number of leads which they are following up on right now. So far they have attributed this incident to the same killer responsible for the victims found earlier this week."

"Them?" Evan snorted. "The idiots can't tell the difference. I only go for one body part." He got up at last, leaping down from the table and walking over to the TV. "Attributing them to me, I should find and kill you. Only amateurs can't stop themselves going too far."

"There's more than one Dark Child at work then?" Riku said, using the vacated space for their dinner.

"Stupid question," Evan answered absently, still watching the anchor continue to talk. "Every time someone murders someone young enough with malicious intent, one of us is created. Also happens if anyone gets killed while hosting one of us," he added.

"So that's why it'd be worse," Sora murmured. "If someone killed me, I'd..."

"Become a Dark Child, yeah," Evan finished. "Oh, this is good, they've got me earlier. Are you listening to this?"

"... another incident occurred on the Ignis part of University property earlier today. University authorities have not relaxed their rule about reporters on campus, so we have no first-hand information. A statement released has stated only that three murders happened at approximately midday. We will continue to try to bring more to you on that as it becomes available."

"Not letting reporters on the sites was one of their better moves," Riku remarked. "If nothing else it keeps things quieter for us."

"It isn't meant for us though," Sora said. "It's for all the Archmages in the main University building that discover things. It keeps them at bay until they're ready to talk about it."

* * *

Evan had not returned to Sora by the time they'd finished eating, though aside from his periodic remarks on the various news stories he didn't bother them any more. He appeared to show some pride whenever they covered something he had done, more so when in the later hours a special report covering all the incidents even slightly similar to his own. Sora said nothing aloud but even when he hadn't been looking at Evan he'd been disturbed at just how clearly he could feel his pride.

Riku always headed to bed late, but Sora as usual went to bed earlier. Evan had been engrossed in the report being given, but when Sora left he followed and after watching Sora get settled in had simply curled up at the end of the bed with no concern for a lack of warmth. Sora put it down to his being dead.

"How long is it going to be before you can just... disappear again?" Sora asked eventually.

"Depends on your metabolism," Evan answered. "The quicker it is, the sooner you get your energy and the sooner I can take it from you. By morning, most probably. I don't need to sleep, unlike you."

"Being dead must have its good points there."

"I'm not in a position to know. I don't need to sleep, but I also don't need to eat or drink. It's not really a case of need though. I can't do either. I just don't have that particular sense. Touch, sight and sound, but nothing else."

"I don't suppose you know how old you are, do you?"

"Before I died?" Evan asked.

"No, I meant..."

"Since I became a Dark Child. I stopped counting a long time ago, but when I did I was at seventy years. I remember that perfectly. I remember everything perfectly, right back to the moment I first awakened as what I am now."

"So... if something happens to me... I'd live as one of you... forever?"

"You wouldn't be alive, Sora. You'd exist, sure. Why do you ask? Immortality appealing to you, even as something you'd hate?"

Sora was curious, but he caught a stronger sense of curiosity that wasn't originating from him. Again Evan's feelings here were clear.

"I just want to know what I might be getting into, that's all."

Now curiosity was replaced with amusement as Evan replied, "You wouldn't remember, Sora. You know that. But fear not, my Dark Child to be – if you ever become one of us, the chances are it will be because of me, and that means I'll be right on hand to educate you in your new existence."

"You make it sound like I don't have a choice in the matter, Evan. I never promised not to try and find out anything about you, and the chances are I might still turn myself in and stay long enough for them to find out enough about you."

"I doubt it. They're already on your trail after last night, and the spell you let off on that bully will only tie you to that little incident. The only thing saving you right now is the bureaucratic red tape called due process and procedure. Soon enough you'll have the choice – turn in and explain why you didn't do so before, or run. And I know you Sora," Evan told him, the sense of anticipation now coming to Sora. Anticipation of something Evan dearly wanted. "I know you better than you know yourself. I know what you're going to do. Your curiosity won't let you do anything else. Go to sleep, Sora. By morning I'll be back out of sight and you'll have your own little life to go back to for a little bit longer."

* * *

True to his word, Evan was not visible by morning when Sora finally silenced his alarm clock and stumbled from his bed. Sora regarded his floor for a few sleepy moments before finding out something suitable for the day and even made some attempt to tidy it up a bit, though that was soon given up on. Weekends were when he generally tackled it, if only because he was responsible for the laundry. Riku claimed he'd never figured out how to use the washing machine, but Sora suspected that was just an act to persuade Sora to do something useful.

Riku himself was not about when Sora emerged from his room, though a plate of sandwiches had been left out along with a note beside them, telling him Riku had gotten a call late in the night and gone out to answer it, just leaving out some breakfast for him. It meant he'd have to find his own way to the University or use his altered transport spell for the first time.

"Maybe you should consider it," Evan told him, his voice coming from the mirror. He was once again visible in there, though this time he appeared to be leaning against the other side of the mirror, watching him. "Nolan will probably have made mention of it by now, so they'll be investigating you anyway."

"You should know by now I'm no stranger to getting about on my own, Evan," Sora replied. "I'll just take the subway. No magic lessons today anyway, it's all mundane stuff over in Central. There's no teleport hub there."

"You don't need one if you use your version of the spell."

"All right, what the hell," Sora sighed, giving in. "Just no killing today. All mundane lessons, no magic involved at all-"

"Except that your fellow students use," Evan pointed out.

"No magic of mine," Sora said, harder this time. "And that includes you."

"I thought I made it clear I don't have to do anything you tell me to."

"You want me to use my magic to go there, so that's what you have to agree to in return," Sora told him. "That's the deal."

He caught a brief flash of irritation from Evan, then what he suspected was one of his thoughts. The Dark Child was up to something.

"Okay," Evan said. "I won't kill anyone today. But as soon as the sun sets, that makes it tonight and that no longer holds true."

"I suppose that's about as much as I can expect from you," Sora sighed. He finished up his breakfast, then since he was transporting himself and had time to spare even tidied up a bit with the muttered remark of, "See Riku, I do know how to do housework," then fetched out his notes on the spell.

The rune sequence was fairly long for a spell, mostly due to the injection of Shadow magic he was adding to it. It had to be tightly controlled, used to replace certain key elements of the original spell, otherwise it wouldn't properly bypass the flaw. While he'd studied it extensively to come this far, this was the first time he'd actually cast and use it.

As he started to trace the runes with the fingers of one hand he kept in mind the location he wanted to end up, a hopefully quiet part of the Central schools just outside the back of the student café. Normally he avoided the place because it wasn't far from where other students, until recently himself included, had gone to enjoy an illicit smoke or two – some more illicit than others depending on what they'd put in them. Sora had managed to kick the habit not long before the incident that had introduced him to Evan, and since kept clear so he wouldn't be tempted to backslide.

He know however that the area he had in mind was almost always deserted. It could have been used to reach the informal smoking area, except that part of it passed right outside one of the staff rooms, and anyone who went past heading that way was inevitably caught. He'd made _that_ mistake early on as well.

The spell pulsed in his hand, a pale grey ball of energy waiting to be released. Technically it hadn't been cast yet, but the fact that it was waiting there and hadn't harmed him was a good sign. He'd left off the safety rune because that rune would itself prevent Shadow magic from being used in all but a few spells.

"Here goes," Sora muttered, then closed his hand around the waiting spell. Rather than the smooth transition of the normal spell he knew from Riku's casting, there was no intermediate state – everything just changed suddenly. One moment he was at home, the next he was on the unkempt lawns exactly where he'd pictured. No sound, no movement, just a short sudden change. Already Sora caught the acrid scent of those just around the corner from him, already lighting up on what was proving to be a chilly morning.

There was however no avoiding being seen by the staff room. The windows reached from top to bottom, one of them a sliding door that was only supposed to be used in case of a fire. There were blinds down over most of them, but those beside the door were always open so they could see anyone coming past.

No one stopped him, or perhaps any staff inside were more surprised that he'd come _from_ the corner instead of going to it instead. He felt elated for a moment, his spell having worked, his arrival causing no concern and avoiding getting caught until he was almost about to turn the corner.

"Sora!" the familiar voice of Professor Nolan called him back. He turned to see him leaning out of the door. "Back here now!"

Sora sighed, though he felt Evan's amusement again. He felt it was uncalled for, but couldn't say anything in front of Nolan.  
"Something wrong, Prof?" he asked casually when he returned.

"Inside," Nolan said shortly, moving aside for him. "Now."

"I wasn't down there smoking again," he tried to protest.

"You don't smell like you were," Nolan corrected, taking him to a nearby desk, then ordered, "Pockets."

Sora turned them out, revealing two pens, his wallet, a small notebook and his keyring. There were only two keys on it, one for his little-used locker, the other the house key.

Nolan wasn't convinced and searched him anyway before grudgingly giving in.

"So can I go now?" Sora asked.

"Just go," he muttered, back to watching him. Rather than go out the way he'd come in, he headed out the main staff room door. He got the typical treatment from other students when he left, complete lack of sympathy, a few murmured of curiosity and one or two smirks about the trouble they suspected he'd just got into. It was standard fare, and something he brushed off. If Evan kept to his side of the agreement he wouldn't have anything to worry about today. Maybe a small investigation after the Metamagic lesson, he doubted he'd see the Police again just yet – it'd be a quiet, peaceful and fairly normal day.

Or at least as close as it got in the Metropolis, anyway.


	11. Dead Man Walking

As it so frequently turned out on days given over to mundane studies, the day itself was similarly mundane. The University took care to try and ensure that there were no mixed days due to the lack of teleport hub on the mundane Central side, though in the later years where students chose their subjects more carefully, sometimes there had to be exceptions to fit the timetables.

Sora found the day to be mind-numbingly tedious, but at least relatively peaceful. He'd continued to catch Evan's feelings throughout the morning, mostly a similar sense of boredom, but the Dark Child was definitely thinking of something cunning. He suspected he knew what when he got two homework assignments with short deadlines, which would inevitably mean another night lesson tonight to get them done in time. Sora felt the deadlines were stupidly short, but the teachers simply maintained it was a realistic example of what they should expect when they got into work.

Rather reluctantly he sought out a few of his fellow students over lunch to try and get a head start on the assignments, hoping that by getting as much done now as he could, he'd be able to leave sooner and thus the chances he'd encounter someone that night would be more favourable for him.

The last lesson of the day was one he rarely looked forward to: Mundane History. Where Metamagic's coverage handled the Elemental Metropolis, University and magic's theory and history, Mundane History covered the history of those that most Metropolis residents couldn't help but think of as the backward, savage outsiders who had outlawed magic. Agents of the Metropolitan authorities kept watch on the outside world however, and those who could conceal or avoid using magic ventured out to keep bringing back news of outside activities, but mostly there was little interest in them.

It seemed to Sora to be nothing more than a series of sorry affairs where the nations outside went to war with each other over the most ridiculous of pretexts, their leaders dressing it up and sugar-coating it for all they were worth to make their people get behind it more.

He was spared much of the lesson when two of the University's bulky porters, part of the administrative staff that ensured order was kept even regardless of the studies, called for him. He knew he was going to have to make up for the lost time, but didn't really think he'd need the subject unless he intended to leave the Metropolis, and with Evan seemingly insistent he was due to become a Dark Child himself, that seemed increasingly less likely.

The porters transported him to the main towers without a word spoken to him – usual fare for them. They were simply there to do a job, talking wasn't a big part of it.

"You know where they're taking you," Evan said, walking along with them just past one of the porters. Sora just nodded, not daring to talk aloud in front of the porters. "And what's going to happen?" He nodded again. "I wonder at what point you might wish you hadn't made me agree to stay out of things today?" Evan asked maliciously. Sora even felt it as Evan did.

He was guided to the office of the Dean of Shadow Magic, not a surprising sight given what he'd said. Dean Yu would not likely be alone for something like this, but he wasn't present when he was ushered in and left there to wait. The porters simply left, likely taking up positions outside in case he tried to go anywhere. Evan meanwhile jumped up on to Dean Yu's desk.

"Look on the bright side," he told Sora. "At least you don't have to study dusty old history any more."

"I'm only gonna have to catch up later. Dunno why it's gotta be a required course in the first year. It's not as if I'm gonna leave, am I?"

"Just as well, because if you left the concentrated magic field-" Evan broke off guiltily. Sora gave him a sharp look and realised.

"Of course. You're a creature of magic. You can't exist where there isn't a strong enough magical field. The further away I go, the more energy you'd have to take from me, until I just died from you taking too much."

"Which is about the only way you wouldn't become a Dark Child, but I've got plans for that so don't even think of trying it."

"You really think-" Sora started, but broke off as he heard voices outside, followed by three figures enter. Dean Yu, due to his oriental origins, wore a long eastern robe, the light shining off his polished, shaven dome. Following him was the wiry, unremarkable Telac, looking unusually intrigued, and after them someone Sora didn't recognise. Telac checked his hands for spells, then he and the unknown man two took a seat on either side of Yu's desk, the unknown one taking out a large pad and pen, then nodding to Yu.

"You have caused quite a stir," Yu told Sora in his peculiarly accented voice. "I have had no less than three mentions of your name today alone. Archmage Peramba contacted a Nighthunter following your Thunder lesson yesterday, who discovered the source of the spell came from your place."

"You don't say!" Evan exclaimed sarcastically. No one paid him any attention except Sora, and even he tried to ignore him.

"An inquiry was also made by a known friend of yours about the creatures of shadows, which was taken note of. Telac also noted your interest in the Dark Child, and now Professor Nolan has made claim that you believe the transportation spell to be flawed, and to overcome it to use Shadow magic. What have you to say to this, Sora?"

"Not a lot, I'm betting," Evan remarked. "Not if you want to stay free for a bit longer."

Sora thought for a time before he answered, uncomfortable under the expectant gazes of Telac and Yu.

"I kept notes of my studies," Sora said eventually. "And my findings. I'll retrieve them if you want. They show the flaw in the transport spell that makes it impossible to use if you know it. Once I found that out I just carried on working, and that was how I found that a bit of Shadow magic would make it work again. I didn't say anyone _had_ to use it. It just seemed like coming up with a fix was the next step along the way."

"Are you not told that the insertion of Shadow magic into regular spells is dangerous?" Yu asked.

"Of course. Telac drilled that into us. It's not dangerous to just come up with the theory though, is it?" he asked somewhat belligerently.

"Oh, sure," Evan said. "They're gonna buy that."

"Theory may fall into the hands of one who may abuse it however. Professor Nolan says you were directed to destroy your notes on the modified spell. I take it from your words you have not?"

"I don't see why I should. They're not harming anyone."

"Perhaps that is so now. What of some time by and by? Will they continue to do no harm?"

"What about what you teach?" Sora rounded on him. "I understand why the flaw isn't uncovered – too many people would be curious like me and find out the details. Too many people would lose access to the spell. But why actively deny its existence? You don't have to tell people about it, just don't deny it if they ask."

"You are the example of why it is denied, Sora," Yu replied calmly. "The curious continue to be curious. You are not the first who has discovered that Shadow magic may be used to correct the spell. Therefore I must insist that you hand in all your notes on the transportation spell by tomorrow morning and put all thoughts of the spell from your mind. It should remain uncast and unknown."

"Bit late for that, eh?" Evan said. "Gonna tell them?"

"Have you cast the spell yet?" Telac asked Sora, still looking unusually interested.

"No," he lied. "I don't have a good enough memory for the runes involved. It's a fairly complex sequence."

Yu glanced to the third person, who was dutifully writing down everything that had been said. As soon as he had caught up set down the pad and pen, one hand weaving a spell that became a pale indigo, launched almost negligently at him. Sora felt the unfamiliar magic, having contained only a few runes he recognised, then it faded.

He shook his head, picking up the pad and continuing to write. Evan moved to look, while Yu started talking again.

"Then there is your interest in the Dark Child," Yu said. "You have displayed quite a curiosity about such creatures of late, Sora. Archmage Peramba said you specifically asked about a Dark Child that was using another as a host." Yu paused, giving him an opportunity to say something.

"Mind spell," Evan said, using the silence for him. "He's written down that the spell says you lied, so they know you've cast the spell. Dunno what they plan to do about it though."

Sora felt that was useful to know, but not exactly helpful right now. He kept his expression calmer than he actually was, waiting for Yu or Telac to speak. Evan read the transcript for a while before moving to examine Telac.

"Dark Children are dangerous," Telac said eventually. "I told you that, didn't I? The Mage who did the studies on them was ultimately killed by one."

"I know," Sora said simply. "I don't plan to find one myself. I was just curious."

Evan snorted, while Yu sighed. "Your curiosity appears to direct you to trouble on a regular basis Sora. We are forced to wonder why it has brought these creatures to your attention however."

"I dunno, because he's hosting me?" Evan said. "This is interesting. This guy teaches you Dark magic, but there isn't even the slightest mark of it on him. Bit odd, eh? What's up with you, I wonder?" he asked, poking Telac, who either couldn't feel or ignored it.

"I just told you," Sora said. "I was just curious. Isn't there the saying which says knowledge is power? I'm just indulging my curiosity so I know more."

"By that logic, you are actively seeking power," Yu noted. "What is it you intend to do with it?"

"Nighthunter," he shrugged. "I've made no secret of the fact I want to be one. If I get in, the more I know, the more I'll be able to help make the Metropolis a safer place. Even if I don't personally make much of a difference, I'll know I've done my part."

"You wish!" Evan snorted. "Do you have any idea how many dangers there are in the Metropolis? Even before you count Dark Children? The Nighthunters are outnumbered at least a hundred to one!"

"One hundred fifty," Telac said absently. Evan and Sora both gave him startled looks, while Yu simply looked curious. "Oh, nothing," he said with a smile. "I was just thinking aloud."

Evan started muttering under his breath. Sora caught the feeling he was irritated, and understandably so – Telac must have heard every remark Evan had made, something that worried Sora. If he knew...

"Thinking about what?" Sora asked.

"We're not here because of me, Sora," he replied. "We're here to see that you learn to curb your curiosity. Knowledge may be power as the saying goes, but there is another adage which points out that curiosity killed the cat."

"It is also said that a little learning can be a dangerous thing," Yu added. "Very much so in your case, Sora. I will expect to hear you have handed in your workings as you have been directed, and I do not expect to hear you retain your curiosity about the Dark Children. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," Sora said distractedly.

"If we're done here then, I'd like to take Sora and have a word with him," Telac said, standing up. "It's just a minor matter concerning his work in my classes."

Yu simply nodded his acquiescence, beckoning the remaining one closer to examine the notes. Telac guided Sora out, Evan following still muttering under his breath. Once closer to Sora he overheard a few choice words. Evan was swearing, and by the sounds of it in several languages.

Telac said nothing immediately, leading them both through the main University to a room just outside the staircase which would lead to the Shadow tower. He cast two spells once they were in, both of which causing all the walls and the door to shimmer.

"We can talk freely now," he told them. "And so yes little friend, I can see and hear you," he said to Evan. "I heard everything you said, and I am now aware that I did not see you in my lessons because you were hiding within Sora. Tell me child, how many have you killed in total?"

"I stopped counting," Evan shrugged. "But I know its way into the hundreds."

"Interesting. I have met many Dark Children, and all of them take some pride in recalling the exact number."

"Yeah, well, most of the ones you likely met were probably new to it," Evan replied. "Those of us who've been around for a while start to realize its just a meaningless number."

"What are you going to do about this?" Sora asked. "About him... knowing I'm hosting him?"

"Nothing," Telac smiled. "Your friend here noticed I have no touch of Dark magic on me, yet I teach it. Have I not done Dark magic before you, Sora?"

"Yeah, of course. But that means..."

"He's not human," Evan finished. "I'm not sure what you are, but you're not human."

"Correction, boy. I _was_ human. Now I am a Lich. One of only four on record, and the only one cleared to be on University property – let alone teach."

"The Undead," Sora breathed. "I had no idea. But you don't..."

"Look dead? Cosmetics do wonders, don't they? Now, you are still probably wondering why I won't turn you in, and that is because I know what not even the Dark Children do – that as long as we do magic, they must exist. Man must have some predator. Arm him with magic and mundane predators become little more than inconveniences, preying only on the unskilled or unwary. But with predators of magic, one must constantly be on guard. If the creatures I teach you about were known about in greater detail, they might cease to exist. Man would become contentious. The Nighthunters superfluous. Then when they arise again, they are unprepared."

"So... are you saying you deliberately do a bad job of teaching us?" Sora asked. "Well, maybe not bad as such. But you conceal stuff... I get it now. You conceal parts of it to make us work harder and make sure there's always going to be someone around to handle all those creatures."

"Exactly, Sora. I consider the greater good where no others do. This state of affairs must continue in order to properly advance magic and ensure man's continued survival." He turned to Evan, considering him for several moments. "I know what you intend, Dark Child," he said.

"I'm not surprised. Hosts only go one of two ways, and he's too interesting to just kill."

"I'm right here you know," Sora said tartly. "I'll go somewhere else if you want to talk about me."

"Oh, shut up Sora," Evan told him. "You already know you're going to be a Dark Child yourself. It's just a matter of time. Not very much time either, unless your Lich teacher here can help."

"I'm not a Nighthunter," Telac shook his head. "I'm subject to them. I'll be able to keep an eye on their files on each of you – even if they don't tie Sora to the Dark Child he'll become – but nothing more. But I want something from you," he told Evan.

"I don't answer to anyone," Evan told him, Sora clearly catching the sense of his own arrogance.

"I'm not asking you to. I just want you to tell him one thing when it happens."

Evan looked curious, something Sora also felt. Telac however leaned over to him and murmured something so quietly Sora wasn't even certain he'd said anything at all. Evan looked thoughtful for a time, then smirked viciously at Sora.

"Oh, I almost can't wait to see what happens when I tell you that."


	12. Too Much Information

Sora concealed his own transport spell by arranging to arrive at the main teleport hub, hoping that there was no local magic designed to keep watch for just that magic. From the way his meeting had gone, he suspected he was not the only one to discover the fix for the spell.

No immediate reaction appeared to take place, no one noticing his abrupt arrival as any different to the other similarly abrupt, from the outside view at least, arrivals all around. The spell might have looked different in his hand and worked differently from his perspective, but to all others there seemed to be no difference.

Riku was waiting for him, chatting with several friends, only two of which Sora also knew, Ventus and the appropriately named Earth Adept, Terra.

"Hey Riku," Sora broke in. "Gonna be late back tonight – night lessons again."

"Already? Did you really get that much homework?" Riku asked.

"Nah, I just want to get it sorted ahead of time for once because of you know what."

"That sounds intriguing," Terra observed to an Earth Apprentice. "Got a little someone on the side eh, Sora?"

"Only a friend Riku introduced to me," he replied with a sly look to Riku. "Her name's Natasha."

Ventus, who'd been taking a drink at the time, coughed and only just managed to stop his drink from spraying them, going into an extended coughing fit. Riku just laughed, though he waited until Ven had recovered before he said, "You want to be careful around Tash. You wouldn't be the first to go on a date and come back a bit shaken."

"A bit?" Ventus wheezed. "Gods Riku, you have a way of underestimating things!"

"I'm almost afraid to ask now," the Apprentice said to Terra.

"I know what they're talking about," Terra chuckled. "I didn't have to date Natasha to find it out though."

"Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten that," Riku said reflectively. "That was a fun night."

"Fun, he says," Terra said to the rest of them. "There's me thinking I've scored a hot date for the night, the little minx telling me Natasha's secret on the sly only because the guy had gone pale and practically run-"

"What, from Natasha?" Sora asked.

"You better believe it," Terra nodded. "You've never seen a drunker man sober up so quickly. I don't know what was said, but damn did he run! Anyway, I'm pretty distracted by that and I'll admit I'd had a few drinks by then – not enough to _really_ get to me mind you, I'm not that stupid."

"Or hard to get," Riku added, now grinning broadly. Evidently he'd heard this story before, Sora reasoned.

"I don't know about that, not since that night," Terra said. "My date persuades me to take her back to my place for the night, and anyone would be expecting a good time – you know how it goes, we've all done it. Well, maybe some of us have," he added with a glance to the Apprentice beside him. "We get to the bedroom and you know what's hiding under all them clothes?"

"Did she undress for you, or did you start exploring?" Ventus asked him.

"She started, I helped – up until the point I realized, anyway."

"Realized what?" Sora asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Realized what? Until I realized it was him," he pointed to Riku, "In very good disguise."

Ventus burst out with renewed laughter, while Riku although slightly red, simply grinned nastily at Terra.

"Like I said," Riku told them. "That was a fun night. You should have seen the look on his face when he figured it out," he chuckled. "And it's not a disguise – it's called drag, many men do it."

"Drag or disguise, thank you very much," Terra said wryly. "I can't look at a girl without wondering if it's really a guy underneath any more."

"Wait – you- he-" Sora started, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, I never told you about that, did I?" Riku said. "I'll tell you when you get back tonight if you've got time before you go to bed."

"Separate beds, I imagine," the Apprentice added wickedly. "Or at least if it wasn't before, it probably is now."

"I think I'm gonna have to lock the door of my room – just in case," Sora told them.

"There isn't a lock on the door," Riku said.

"There will be soon," he threw back.

Sora tried to keep a calm front, but couldn't help himself. It revealed a side of Riku he'd never even thought of before, and even threw the conversation with Natasha into a new light. He was certain now he understood why Ventus had reacted the way he did – and suspected if he hadn't just found out and had taken Natasha out, he'd have had a similar reaction when he made the discovery.

He also wondered if it went some way to explaining why some nights Riku went out, only ever after Sora had gone to bed. One of them must have been the time Terra had recounted, surely. What of all the other times – other unsuspecting dates?

It was put from his mind when the local clock tower chimed out for quarter past, reminding Sora he had less than an hour before sundown happened, and Evan would have free reign once again to pick on anyone he decided was going to be a victim. Less than an hour of safety to try and get as much done as he could.

Sora concealed one hand again as he returned to the hub, knowing that people would recognise the differences in the colour of the spell, if not the runes themselves. If what he knew was anything to go by he only had a short time left before someone caught up with him about something, so why not transport himself as he wished until then?

He paused once the spell was readied. Why go to the Aqua hub? Granted it was only about twenty minutes from there to the hall they used for the night lessons, but he didn't have that much time to wait, not with Evan poised to strike. That in itself gave him another realization – why spend time walking home afterwards? Why give Evan the opportunity to strike?

Sora released his transport spell, taking him as close as he dared without attracting attention. Transport spells had to have a predetermined hub, and the caster had to have the right permissions to be there or the spell would fail. Just going from place to place wasn't possible – usually.

Fortunately the pathway was clear, but his early arrival had created another problem – he was now so early he realized he had to wait for a member of staff to arrive and let him in.

The night lessons were done on a volunteer basis, and not just by those students who hadn't been told to attend or risk failing a course. Staff members from any department could show up, usually only when they felt they had the time to spare. This meant that there was no guarantee of there being someone related to the courses students were working on, but as even the staff had once been students, and all students took a variety of magical and non-magical subjects, there was usually someone around who had at least enough of an idea to help, albeit in a far lesser way.

To Sora's surprise, not long after he'd got there another turned up, and one he was not expecting to see.

"Alex?" he said incredulously. "_You're_ here? What can you possible have to do that means you have to be here?"

"I was off ill last week, remember?" Alex replied darkly. "And I had to put up with being interviewed by a Nighthunter after your stunt yesterday. They figured out it came from you. How'd you get it past Peramba's antimagic, anyway?"

"Maybe he made a mistake when he made the field," Sora shrugged. "I didn't expect it to work."

"Yeah, right," Alex snorted. "If that's true, then I'm the host of the Dark Child we saw."

"You? You must think I'm an idiot. Why would a Dark Child pick you to be a host?"

"Why did one pick you?" Alex demanded of him. "You have to be a host, otherwise why did it show up? Do the Nighthunters know yet? You're in trouble if they don't."

"He knows too much," Evan asserted, standing nearby. Alex stared and took a step back, afraid. Sora had looked to Evan, but now looked back to Alex, surprised himself. He knew Evan could feel fear, but now Sora was picking up on that too – he could feel Alex's fear.

"No," he said firmly to Evan. "It's not gone sundown yet. You agreed not to kill anyone until then."

"More's the pity," Evan said.

"You made a deal with that thing?" Alex demanded, aghast.

"It stopped him killing anyone," Sora told him. "I'd say that was worth it."

"Emphasis on me," Evan said, walking between them. Sora couldn't see Evan's expression, but Sora suspected it was boring into Alex, making him even more fearful. "I don't intend to kill you. But you know too much and – oops! How careless of me, I let you see me," he said without conviction. "I will see you dead before sundown."

"I said no!" Sora snapped. "I won't let you kill him!"

Evan turned and shot him a flat look. "I won't kill him, no," he said in a dreadful quiet tone. "But _you_ will."

"In your dreams!"

"You don't know the full extent of what I can do, Sora! Remember when I made you my host? Remember what you saw? What you experienced?"

Unwanted memories of the encounter flashed back to him. The woman screaming, pleading for her life. Evan's appearance and the voiced claim he staked on him.

"Yes Sora, that's right," Evan said as if egging on the memories. "Remember it all."

"What are you doing to him?" Alex breathed. The sense of fear from him was overpowering now as more memories came back. His words echoing around the alleyway, the words that caused Evan to take the woman's life and spare his own.

Watching from Evan's own body as Evan took his own. Watching as one arm was raised, one finger pointed. One head exploded up and out, leaving a bloody streak up the wall.

Evan turned back to Alex has the memories repeated the sequence again.

"He's remembering," he told the terrified Alex. "And when the memories flooding through his mind hit his magic..." he trailed off and let loose a laugh worthy of any evil genius.

The memories repeated a third time, but this time he saw them from Evan's perspective, from the moment the Dark Child had first appeared separately. This time it was him who raised the hand, pointed the finger.

Sora looked up from the lower perspective of Evan's body into the terrified face of Alex and his heart burning with fear and hate and all the dark feelings he harboured toward Sora. Everything else had dropped away, insignificant. The only important thing he felt was to repeat the memories. All he needed was a target.

Alex did not run. Fear alone locked him in place, incapable of the flight that would save his life. Sora raised the hand, the dark ashen hand of the Dark Child within him, pulling on the vast energy Alex's emotions provided just as Evan had in the memories from the woman. He pulled in the energy and focused it into the first finger of his right hand.

Sora pointed, and with a scream that was cut off almost before it got fully started, blood blossomed up the wall, raining down to the paved stones below in a fine mist that passed right through him. Tiny fragments of what had once been Alex's head followed.

As quickly as the memories had overwhelmed him Sora found himself looking at the scene from his own perspective again, Evan still stood where his eyes had told him he had been just moments before. Sora looked up from Evan and stared at what he had done in shock and chagrin.

"No," he breathed. "I couldn't have."

"But you did," Evan said, turning with an evil smirk. "All I did was remind you what happened. Your own magic did the rest because I was right there in you, just like I still am right now, even stood here."

"No," Sora repeated. "You did this. It was your hand. You made me use it. I couldn't... there was nothing there but... I could _feel_ his fear-"

"And you used it. You killed him."

"You did this. You made it so I couldn't think of anything else-"

"Your own magic again, Sora," Evan persisted. "Those who use Dark magic are inevitably subject to it. I made you remember – nothing more. But tell me, Sora," Evan said, if anything smirking even broader than he had been before. "Do you really think it wise to stay at the scene of the crime?"

The shock of what he'd done took a sudden back seat as fresh shock set in at the prospect of getting caught red-handed. The thought immediately made him check himself and his own hands – thankfully free of any blood. Sora quickly cast the transport spell again, his room in mind. The only place he reasoned he could go with any guarantee of safety, no matter how fleeting. Homework would have to be done at home – if he could even begin to set his mind to it now.


	13. Riku's Cover

**A/N: **In response to the guest review by Eleni - The little mistake I made in Terra's recounting has been corrected (Thanks for pointing it out! Somehow I missed that... twice.). The ten Elements are Fire, Earth, Ice, Wind, Energy (AKA Thunder). Water. Light, Life, Dark (AKA Shadow) and Death. Metamagic is among the Non-Elemental ones, accompanied by such ones as Time, Creation, Dimensional, Mind and the previously unmentioned Summoning. There may be others as I find new realms that need a touch of magic to them.

On a side note, if you recall what's been said before you know every one of those ten has two related Elements - one they share a symbiotic relationship with, where one is directly related to and enhances the other, and their opposite. I'll be interested to see if anyone can figure out how all ten relate to each other within that. It doesn't really make too much difference story-wise as such - not yet, anyway - but it's an interesting little mechanic I might use.

* * *

Sora hadn't even tried to do the homework, the various workbooks and notes left scattered on the table untouched. Evan had not shown himself since he'd transported away, though he was undoubtedly still with him, but his presence might have helped him. It would have given him someone to accuse, despite knowing Evan had been right – it had been his action, not Evan's, which had killed Alex.

He had no idea how long he'd remained curled up in his room, unable to get his mind off the dreadful incident or the impending consequences – consequences that he knew drew ever closer, even if he managed to avoid any further incidents.

He hadn't even dared to turn on the TV, even as a distraction. Sora knew someone would find the scene, whether a staff member or another student availing themselves of the extra study time, what he'd done would be found. It wouldn't be long before the news was broadcasting it around the Metropolis, and being reminded of it was not what he needed.

At some point unknown he heard the door, Riku returning unaware of what had happened. Sora had come directly to his room and hadn't left since, so it was unlikely Riku would even notice him here. After what Evan had made him do, he preferred that – it meant there was less of a chance it would happen again, and Riku was not someone he wanted to turn into a victim.

Sora considered the possibility of showing himself several times, listening to the sounds of Riku going about whatever his usual business was – which by the sounds of it was his usual routine housekeeping, a bit of cleaning and tidying it up.

The place was rented but in Riku's name, along with the various other bills that needed paying. Both of them got a certain allowance from the state to cover accommodation and any educational needs – which usually equated to alcohol, smokes and on occasion drugs for the older students, and some of the not so old that just wanted to look cool.

Sora put aside from of his own toward the bills that needed paying, though even with that he'd quietly figured out how much they were spending and come up short. Riku had to be making extra money on the side somewhere, but where? He never seemed to be behind in his work, never missed a lesson if he could avoid it. Where did he find the time? What did he do?

After a time there was a knock at the door and just afterwards, Riku answering it.

"Can I help you?" Riku's voice, although muffled through the door and distance, came to him. Sora absently used a bit of Wind magic to make it easier to hear.

"Oh. Inspector O'Malley, isn't it?"

"Indeed," the gravelly voice of the Inspector came back. "We met just yesterday. You're Riku, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Is this about yesterday?"

"Partly," O'Malley replied. "We're looking for your room-mate Sora though. Is he in?"

Sora looked up sharply, his mind racing. They couldn't have reacted so quickly, could they?

"Last I saw of him was up at the University," Riku answered. "He told me he was going off to take the night-lessons to get a hand with his homework. I'd imagine he's still there."

"We don't believe so. An incident occurred there less than an hour ago. All persons in the area have been accounted for, and Sora was not among them. We believe he may have been involved somehow."

"If he is, I don't know how," Riku said doubtfully. "But if I can help-"

"This place is in your name, is it not?" O'Malley interrupted. "We have no search warrant, but if you were to give us permission to enter and look about-"

"Not in Sora's room," Riku said firmly. "It might be my place, but not even I go in his room without his permission." Despite his situation, Sora couldn't help but smile warmly at the lengths Riku went to just to protect him.

"We can get a warrant," another voice came, murmured but clear due to the spell.

"Not without something linking him to the event," O'Malley replied, then to Riku, "Very well. I don't think we'll find anything outside of his room. If you decide to share anything useful with us, please get in touch. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you how."

Riku saw them out, and Sora relaxed again, allowing his spell to disperse again. He'd had the narrowest of escapes yet, and knew it was only the start. If they were calling on him here, he must have overlooked something that marked him as a suspect. A security camera maybe, or someone who'd happened to look out a window at exactly the right moment.

"I know you're in there Sora," Riku's voice came from the door. "I noticed your spell. You're unbelievably lucky none of them did."

"You know me better," Sora answered. "You might as well come in."

Riku did so, not commenting on the usual untidy mess that covered the floor but picking his way to take a seat on the bed and looking him over critically.

"You look terrible. I'd ask if something happened, but I already know. I just don't know what."

"You don't want to know, Riku. _I_ don't want to know, but I didn't have a choice."

"I'm guessing it wasn't just another incident then?"

Sora shook his head. "Evan... he... he made me remember when he first found me."

"That doesn't sound too bad by now."

"That's not the half of it. I do Dark magic too, and because I host him, the memories reacted with that... it put me in his place, Riku. He didn't kill someone. I did. Just as if I was a Dark Child already, I did it. All he did was make me remember."

Riku regarded him for a time as he took in this revelation, to his credit not changing the way he acted about Sora.

"That explains a lot," he said at last. "I imagine you ran to try and keep yourself from being found?"

Sora nodded, "I used the transport spell. The one I put Dark magic into. It's not the first time either, I used it several times today. This morning was the first time."

Riku let out a low whistle. "You said that was only theory. I guess it worked though, but you realize that'll have left a mark there at the scene. As soon as they check it against other magic you do they'll know it was you."

"It doesn't matter. I got hauled up earlier and told to stop being so interested in Dark Children and to turn over all my work on the Dark transport spell. I already know the Nighthunters at least are on my trail. I don't have long."

"What're you going to do? Turn yourself in?"

"No," Sora replied without hesitation. "The spell lets me go wherever I want. It doesn't need a hub or anything the original does. They can't predict where I'll go. Evan's right, I couldn't stand being locked up, even knowing it was to stop him. If I'm out free though, if I don't have anything I have to do, I can try to find out more about him. If I can find out enough I can put him to rest."

"You'd still have to answer for a lot," Riku predicted. "And they'll hunt for you Sora. You gotta know that. All it'd take is one mistake-"

"I know," he said quietly. "But I have to try, and I can't do that if I'm stuck like a goldfish in a bowl, with everyone looking in at me. Evan doesn't think the cell wards would prevent the Dark transport spell from working, so even if they did put me away the moment it got unbearable I'd just leave."

Riku sighed, staring at the ceiling in thought.

"I'm going to end up in trouble over this, but you're a good friend Sora, and I'm not going to just turn my back on you. They're definitely looking for you now and that means you don't dare go up to the University tomorrow. If they call again I'll keep them out unless they get a warrant, then I'll just stall them to give you time to spell yourself to safety. As soon as you leave here though..."

"I get it," Sora nodded. "That's it. I can't come back. I guess if nothing else, it's a good reason to tidy my room up." Riku looked at him questioningly. "Well, you're gonna find someone else as a room-mate eventually, right?"

"I hadn't thought of that actually," he admitted. "But I guess you're right. I'll cook something for us, then I'll help you tidy up. There's plenty of places to store your things – just in case you get rid of him and manage to clear your name."

"What'd I do without you, Riku?"

"Get caught?" he suggested with a wink.

* * *

Sora's room was as tidy as it had ever been now. Nothing had yet been packed away, Riku had said if he'd done that it would be suspicious when they came to look, and would either wait until that had happened or until a suitable time had passed before he handled that.

In concession to how badly the most recent incident had gone for him and how much it haunted him, Riku did not put the news, or anything else on for that matter, but instead stayed up to keep him company, knowing there was little chance Sora would be able to sleep.

They caught up with each other on what they'd missed, Riku revealing that he didn't really go out to snare men like Terra too often and when he did it was usually only because of Natasha. He also told Sora about the source of the extra income he'd suspected he had.

"There's a place further toward Central over in the Light district," he told Sora. People go there to see the people who get up on stage-"

"A strip club?" Sora interrupted incredulously. "You work at a strip club?"

"It's not _that_ kind of place," Riku said quickly. "It's more... well, I don't think there's a word for it. During the day the place looks like a normal bar anyway. It's just late at night... well, some of us get up on the stage and... show off a bit."

"Some of you? You included then?"

"Yeah, Natasha persuaded me. I originally worked behind the bar, but after he noticed how distracted I used to get whenever one of the guys were up on the stage he talked to the one who runs the place and gave me the chance to try out. Took me a long while before I got up nerve to appear on stage though."

"Bet the people there liked that," Sora predicted.

"I wasn't exactly the centre of attention, not the first time anyway. I was good enough for Tash to be able to say 'I told you so' to the people who'd said I wouldn't get far. I've improved a lot since then – even done a few solo appearances, and even lately I'm still a nervous wreck before I start. Once I start though, it just drops away."

"So that's it then? You dance for a few girls to look at-"

"And guys," Riku added. "Mostly guys actually."

"Right. So you dance and show off for people to ogle you, and get paid for it."

"Well, there's more than just that," he squirmed slightly. "I uh... have a room there. All the guys do, some of them even live there. I got this place because I kinda prefer to keep who I am there separate from who you and everyone else see. After we've all put on our shows, the guy who runs the place..." Riku hesitated.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to," Sora said. "You know how that feels from when I first told you about Evan."

"I know, it's just I don't want you to go off getting the wrong idea, then I never get the chance to set you straight."

"If Evan is right and I become a Dark Child myself, I won't remember."

"But _I'll_ know, Sora," he insisted, then sighed again. "Alright. There's no easy way to put this. The people who were watching can go to the manager and register their interest in one of us with him. Only one, no more. It's kinda how we figure out how popular we've been with the crowds. He takes down certain details, asks a few questions for our own good, and he's got an eye for telling when someone lies to him."

"That's not all, is it?"

"Not by far. He picks one lucky guy, or on occasion girl, outta those who asked for us, then the lucky ones get to go backstage to our rooms and-"

"Don't," Sora cut him off. "I think I can imagine what comes next. There's a word for that you know."

"Yeah, I know, but we all think of it as a better class of it. We don't have to do it as such, if we want time away from it we only have to ask. But they do pay for that privilege, and we get almost all of that. A small cut gets taken by the boss of course for arranging it, providing the rooms and all that."

"I guess when you do that, you make a fair bit, huh?"

"Pretty fair," Riku admitted modestly. "I enjoy the work, and you know what they say – if you find something you enjoy doing, you'll never work again. It's sorta true. I like to think of it as getting up on stage to give them the dreams of what they wish they could do with me, then when the lucky one gets to see me, making a few dreams come true. As long as I enjoy it, why worry?"

"Shame you never told me before," Sora said. "I'd have come to see for myself what they're all so interested in. I imagine the kind of 'dance' you put on doesn't leave too much to the imagination," he added wickedly.


	14. Fugitive

Riku had long since gone to bed by now, largely at Sora's insistence. He at least still had his own life to live and needed his sleep. He'd left Sora in slightly higher spirits and had allowed him to come to terms with the situation the moment he set foot outside the apartment, but had also reminded him of the one thing he hadn't considered.

Evan had already picked up on it, appearing on Riku's vacated chair to remind him of it.

"You're all alone now," he told Sora. "You'll even lose him soon enough."

"It can't be helped," Sora shrugged, trying to put up a calm front despite knowing it wouldn't fool Evan. "It's your fault anyway."

"I know," Evan replied with irritating calm. "I almost can't believe the luck I had in finding you. Of all the millions here in the Metropolis, I got you: A young lad with the mark of Dark magic on you and an insatiable curiosity. It's a combination so perfect I just had to make you mine."

Sora didn't reply, taking a drink from his mug – cold by now, but that wasn't the point. Thoughts were running through his mind again. Evan had been quiet until recently, only showing up to kill someone. Maybe he just needed the strength to, and he gained that from fear and death, or maybe he had just been waiting for the right time.

And then lately he'd been starting to pick up on Evan's senses – feeling his victims fear, catching hints of his emotions. Sora looked up to Evan across from him, looking into the black pools that were his eyes, and concentrated.

Nothing happened for a moment, then again as before he started to get fragments, and this time not just emotions – startled he realized there were thoughts too. Evan was clearly satisfied, contented, but there were also deeper emotions beyond the immediate ones, a sense of loss and hatred and blind raging anger – but they all felt strangely hollow.

The thoughts were more difficult, fleeting and disconnected. He caught flashes of himself, a few words here and there, but nothing he could make sense of. Sora persevered, trying to find some kind of order in them-

"Don't do that Sora," Evan told him, the thoughts scattering. "You're welcome to look at my feelings, but my thoughts are none of your business."

"You're the one who opened to door, Evan," Sora told him, looking away again. "You made it possible for me to pick up on them. If you're not careful I might pick out something useful for finding out more about who you were."

"In your dreams!" Evan snorted. "If I knew, I'd remember – and if I remembered, I might not be here. Simple logic, Sora. And you can be honest with yourself too," he went on. "You're not going to be able to find out anything on the run. The Metropolis is vast, but there are only a few places you can go to get anything, and they're all in the power of the Nighthunters. The moment you set foot there-"

"I'm caught," Sora finished for him. "There has to be another way. I've got a few things – your name, for one. Sooner or later I'll find it."

"Not before I make you become a Dark Child yourself," Evan predicted. "I really do hate to say it, but you, Sora... you have it in you to become a bigger terror on the streets of the Metropolis than even I can."

"_You_ hate to say it?" Sora said derisively.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"It's not as if you creatures are in competition with each other," Sora told him, noting that Evan's expression flickered at 'creatures', coupled with the sense of irritation. "And anyway, you hate everything if your feelings are anything to go by. If you can even call them that, they don't feel right."

"What did you expect?" Evan said. "You _were _told we don't have any feelings of our own. I'm getting them from you. The part of you with all the dark impulses and urges that most people suppress because they want to be good people," he spat. "Only in you, there's a lot more of them because of the Dark magic. Didn't you ever wonder why people who practice it always seem to end up as criminals or Nighthunters? What the mark of Dark Magic was doing to you?"

"Shut up," Sora told him quietly, setting down his cup.

"Oh, no, you don't-"

"Shut up!" he said more insistently, listening intently. Evan's curiosity blazed through clearly, but Sora ignored it. The spell he'd used earlier had been dissipating ever since, slowly fading away as magic always did, but it had yet to vanish completely. While it had nowhere near the same kind of effect as when it was freshly cast, it was still there.

There were faint voices, very faint and very hard to make out. Sora used a bit of knowledge from the Thunder lessons to renew the spell without recasting it – which would not alert anyone looking out for magic, just in case the voices didn't belong to anyone friendly.

"... gone silent," a voice came, still quiet but now clear enough. After a moment another voice replied.

"Stand by. Our teams are getting into position." The voice was tinny, likely heard through a headpiece.

"Someone's there," Sora breathed. "Possibly after me."

"Kill them, Sora," Evan urged. "Kill again. You know you want to."

Sora clenched one fist threateningly at Evan, but said nothing. Instead he started to weave the runes of the Dark transport spell again. He had no destination in mind, just willing the spell to take him somewhere else in the Metropolis.

"Be on guard," the tinny voice warned. "Neilen is picking up signs of magic being cast." There was a pause then, "Shadow magic."

"Dark," Sora grated. "Use it's proper name. It's _dark_ magic."

"He can hear us!" the first voice exclaimed.

There was a startled remark, then the tinny voice started issuing commands. "Hold your position! Bravo Team, where are you?"

"Covering the exits," a second voice came over the headpiece link. Sora knew now they were Nighthunters. "We've got them all, and four on the roof just in case."

"Charlie team, report!"

"We're coming into position now," the team leader responded. Sora heard it twice, once through the link and once from outside the door.

"Oops," Evan smirked. "I wonder what tipped them off?"

Sora gave him a look and caught an unexpected thought. Evan hadn't been talking about Sora's remark – he'd done something Sora hadn't seen when he'd killed Alex. Evan kept the details from him though, leaving him wondering.

"You... what have you done?" Sora demanded. "You-"

"In position!" the report came from outside the door, now coupled with sounds of heavy footsteps, clinking equipment and startled residents.

"Damn you, Evan," Sora muttered and closed his fist around the spell. Riku's apartment vanished, replaced with a large and darkened park. One of the larger ones he judged, as the street-lights were few and distant. Some few sounds of the great city reached him, but mostly he heard only the rustling of the trees around and the cries of various birds that were still awake.

Sora quickly cast a searching spell, a bit of combined Wind and Thunder magic that sought out the kinds of energy that marked human life and gave him a general idea of how many people were around.

After a few moments he felt two pulses on one arm, indicating there were only two people within range, and they were to his right. The light touch of the pulses told him they were fairly distant. The spell was useful in situations like that, but it was also simple and wouldn't be able to tell if there was anyone hiding behind a tree or ornament – the spell just bounced right off and back to him.

It was enough for Sora to relax, but only for a moment.

"What did you do?" he rounded on Evan, stood nearby with a devilish grin. "You did something, didn't you?"

"Of course. Why else do you think they found you so quickly?"

"What did you do, Evan?" Sora repeated.

"You were so caught up in your little re-enactment, getting your revenge on Alex for all those snide remarks and everything," Evan said. "So busy being a Dark Child through me, that quite naturally, I got the other side of it and had a few moments being you."  
"You left them something, didn't you?"

"A little hand-written note on the ground with your name on it," Evan smirked. "And because I was using your body, it's written in your handwriting. I added a bit of your magic to protect it from the elements, and I added a bit of your Dark magic to it just to be sure. I did want them to find it intact."

"You practically handed me to them on a silver platter!" Sora exclaimed. "There's so many things there to identify me-" he paused. "Wait a moment. O'Malley said he didn't have anything to link me to it."

"You know the way things happen, Sora. The regular Police turn up first, then the Nighthunters. The Police might also have magic to them, but not on the scale of the Nighthunters, so magical identification waits for them."

"I hate you so much right now," Sora told him. "If I could hit you..."

"Oh, yes. If you could, you would, and so hard. But you can't hurt me. You can't get rid of me. And always remember Sora... I can choose to kill you any time I want. If I choose to ditch you as my host, even if I don't take another immediately afterwards... you die."

"Why not do that then? You want me to be a Dark Child, why hold back?"

"Because if I kill you myself, you don't become one. Now, Sora... lets see what happens now you're on the run. Lets see how many opportunities to kill you give me."

Sora reached for Evan, but his hand just passed through, and the Dark Child simply vanished back into him, leaving him as alone as he could be with the creature waiting, once again watching for the opportunity.

Sora took a few moments to try to calm himself, recasting the searching spell. The two from before were out of range now, but to be safe he picked the opposite direction and set out, starting to make plans. Somewhere there would be a bank where he could access his savings. They were likely watching for that by now, but he could be off the scene again in a matter of moments without them knowing where to find him.

Once he had his savings in cash things would be easier. He'd be able to make sure he got something to eat at least. If he did something about his appearance and used a different name, he could escape notice no matter where he went, unless someone did an identification spell on him. There was no avoiding the inevitable outcome of that. It was wishful thinking with Evan now deliberately trying to get him caught too, but he was determined to keep trying.


	15. Another Sora

As Sora left the park grounds through one of the gates surrounding it, a helpful sign told him precisely where he was – Naga's Gardens, Earth district – though as the park was close to Central, parts of it sprawled into the two neighbouring districts, Fire on one side and Ice on the other. The gardens were thankfully not named because of their namesakes, but because the park itself had been shaped in the resemblance of a Naga, making it one of the more unusual features the Metropolis had to offer. Needless to say, there had long been a group of people who insisted it was offensive and had campaigned for some form of change for years, achieving nothing.

Outside the park, Earth district was not as quiet as the park had been. While most of the authorities and civic offices worked out of Central, there was of course only so much space in that district and so some had inevitably ended up in the Elemental districts. Earth was well known for being the financial district, the home of commerce, shopping and the consumer. The inner parts of the district, like some cities outside the Metropolis, never slept as a result. There were always stores that were open at all hours, businesses that traded through the night, and the call centres – always open to receive calls for the emergency services, helplines and more, unfortunately including cold-calling. Not even the local authorities had managed to put a stop to that yet.

It was the perfect place for him to be, Sora decided. Every bank in the city had a branch somewhere here, every store in the who's who of stores was here. Even though the many clocks already appearing on the buildings around told him it was well past three in the morning, he could get everything he needed right here. The part of the district he needed was so vast he may well tag himself at the bank, but a single spell could take him to another part where he could pick up a new outfit that would throw them off.

He also reasoned that here of all places Evan would also think twice about killing someone – even at night there was enough of a crowd around to witness everything, and Sora suspected that despite his actions before, Evan did not want to just have him caught outright. He was up to something again.

Sora spotted the sign for the bank looking after his own savings, the state-run Metropolitan Bank. Naturally the branch itself was closed for business, but the hole in the wall cash machines worked at all hours, and as the bank was one of the few who had incorporated some of the first Technomancy, allowing the machines to do more than simply dispense cash.

As he approached the nearest it detected his presence and lit up, playing the tune used in the bank's adverts, then a recorded female voice, "Good evening, sir. Please insert your card." It paused as always between the two statements as the magic guessed his gender. Sora briefly smiled at the thought of Riku using one of these after having scored an innocent, unknowing man and what said man might think on hearing 'sir' instead of 'madam'.

Sora complied, the card slot taking it, then on command adding his code to identify himself. He knew that was likely the moment they'd find him, so quickly keyed in his commands. The system wouldn't let him empty his account from here as that would close it, and that required human input, but he could draw out the majority of his savings. Several hundred pounds of steady savings plus interest, just shy of his first thousand. Not too bad for a Uni student that hadn't picked up a job yet.

"Thank you for your custom," the machine told him as he retrieved both cash and card, then, "Please wait for further assistance."

"In your dreams, machine," Sora muttered, transporting himself again – this time wishing it only to deposit him somewhere else in this part of the Earth district. The ability to direct the spell with precision or calculated vagueness made it very useful.

This time he was somewhere in one of the malls, and as luck had it, one that stayed open all night – though not all the stores inside did so. The late hour meant that there were only a handful of people around to notice his abrupt arrival. Security might be another matter, but he doubted they'd be alert for him just yet, and hoped they'd lack the inclination to investigate. This was a city of magic after all, such things were not completely unheard of.

He soon identified the place as Skyview Mall, not one he usually frequented, but undoubtedly one that had what he wanted – places to get new threads, a new look. Some punks he saw along the way unknowingly lent a hand with that.

Some of them were drunk, a few looked drugged, and several were passed out and being kicked back to wakefulness by members of the regular police who were rounding up the unfortunates. They looked like the kind of people Sora would normally never have anything to do with, and so naturally they were the last people anyone would suspect him of looking like. Not that he'd actually associate with any others like them, he decided – the drink and drugs were definitely not a good choice, Evan was bad enough.

It took him several stores to finally accumulate the various items he felt he needed to make the change as no single store provided everything he needed in one place – but at least the stores of the mall together did.

Since he had no wish to cause any further incident that would attract attention to himself just yet, he made use of the changing rooms only to check the sizes and fits before buying them, then using one of the public toilets to make the change. Some of them were, as public ones always are, a bit hit-and-miss, but the ones here at least seemed to be relatively clean, and thankfully completely empty. No one to see him come in looking like one person and leave like another.

The look was simple. The punks all had tall boots, something he was already in two minds about himself, skinny jeans that looked at least as if they were tucked into the tops, a band t-shirt and a random white hoodie. The only thing missing compared to them would be the skinhead haircut, and that wasn't something he was going to go for just yet. This look alone was far enough from what he normally wore.

As he let himself out in the new look, old clothes kept in one of the store bags rather than just dumped, the door clunked and another man entered – wearing the uniform of a Nighthunter.

"Nice try, Sora," he said, one hand reaching for his holster, the other holding a spell. "Now why don't you come quietly?"

Sora groaned, catching the familiar feeling again. "You aren't even going to believe me," Sora told him. "But if you must know, it's because he's going to kill you."

This did not have the effect Sora had intended. The Nighthunter evidently knew about Evan, launching the spell in hand for Sora. It had no effect on him, but Evan's own rise quickly stopped.

"We can hold him back, Sora," the Nighthunter told him. "Just come with me."

"Do you know enough about him to put him to rest?" Sora asked. "If you don't, there's no point. It won't make any difference."

"Work with us and we can solve that together."

Evan rose again, this time with a vengeance, leaving no time at all before he seized control. Again Sora was unaware of what Evan did, leaving him only with the result – a dead Nighthunter, head now decorating various parts of the toilet.

"Sixteen," Sora sighed. "Including those up at the University. Might be a meaningless number to you Evan, but at least I know how many you've used me for."

"Oh stop complaining and move," Evan told him from the mirror. "I didn't get anything on you, so as long as you don't step in the dumb deadbeat's blood you're fine."

"It's probably just as well I had no intentions of turning myself in because of you then," Sora sighed, stepping carefully over the remains and back out into the mall. No one was yet approaching, so Evan must have kept it quiet for once. That, or the Nighthunter hadn't made as much noise as most other victims seemed to.

He took a chance, making his way to the nearest security station, where one of the two officers on duty looked up at him ominously, apparently seeing just another punk, albeit one with more hair, and judging him accordingly.

"Hey dudes," Sora hailed them, not bothering to change his voice at all. "You gotta check out the toilets over there. There's some dead guy down there with his head all gone and blood everywhere. Looks like someone was painting in it, y'know?"

"And you expect us to believe you just found him?" one asked sceptically.

"Hey dude, I tell it the way it is," Sora feigned protest. "I just went in there to take a leak, and I know I ain't stoned. I saw the guy just there, so thought you oughta know. Now d'ya know where the next nearest can is? I still kinda need-"

"That way," the other sighed as he got up. "I'll be right back. Punk might not be stoned, but he's probably drunk if he needs to go that bad," Sora heard him add as he headed in the direction pointed out.

"Idiot," Evan snorted, walking alongside him now.

"Me or him?" Sora murmured back.

"You. You've just narrowed down the time of when he was killed for them so when they check the tapes to find out who did it, they see you come in, him go in, and you leave. And that means they'll figure out who to look for. Don't like the new look by the way," he added.

"I'm not completely fond of it myself, but it'll help keep them off my back for a bit."

"Eh, if I want to draw attention to you, I will," Evan shrugged. "Not that I need to. There's a mistake in your transport spell you haven't noticed yet."

"Can't be, the spell works doesn't it?"

"And I thought you were smart," Evan sighed. "I'm not going to spoil it for you, anyway. It's keeping things interesting."

"Shut up, I don't want to look strange talking to empty air," Sora hissed, turning a corner out of sight and toward the street outside.

"You look like a fucking skinhead punk, people will just assume you're stoned, drunk or both," Evan snorted. "You seem them everywhere, just look and act like one of them and no one will care that you talk to yourself. What're you gonna do now anyway?"

"Get a room," Sora shrugged. "I'll have to find a place that doesn't use any magic on their guests-"

"Yeah, that's like only the cheap, run down stuff," Evan interrupted.

"So much the better – I spend less and if I use a different name it'll be harder for people to suspect. Who knows, maybe I can even get a job and do something with my new life before you get me killed somehow."

"What do you mean, somehow?" Evan asked, pausing as Sora turned out on to the street and picked a direction at random. "I know exactly how I'm going to deal with you. The more the Nighthunters see you killing their people instead of turning you in, the more they're going to do to get their hands on you."

"Yeah, okay, I see where you're going with this," Sora sighed. "Eventually they'll just cut out all the crap and kill me on sight, not realising that's what's going to create a new Dark Child. And I thought I wanted to be one of them."

"Changing your mind, huh? Seeing the reality about them rearranging your priorities a little?"

"You're doing that all by yourself," Sora retorted, ignoring the odd look he was given by another passer-by. Just like Evan said, beyond the look he wasn't even given a second glance. "I'm just starting to realise they're a bit stupid."


	16. New Life

Sora had decided to avoid re-using the transport spell until he'd figured out the mistake Evan had mentioned, determined to find and eradicate it from the spell once he'd found somewhere to stay. While Evan had predicted that his own choice not to let them use magic on him meant he'd have to go for the less desirable accommodation, Sora had found a place that managed to avoid being so.

On the outside it was a tower block, a block of ugly concrete and glass that undoubtedly had small lodgings. It wasn't for local residents however, but actually a guest house – though not a very reputable one. One ground floor apartment had been converted into a rather seedy looking reception area, manned by the building's owner – who looked little better than his property.

"Looking for a room," Sora told him bluntly. "Might be staying a while."

The owner gave him a dark look, met and returned with Sora's outwardly belligerent appearance, matching the look – at least for now. He consulted an ancient computer that even sounded like it had seen better days, then looked back to him.

"Rent is fifty a night, three-fifty a week," he told Sora in bored, but firm tones. "First week up front – if you're staying that long."

Sora quickly thought through the numbers as he got out his cash. At that rate, he had enough for almost three weeks – before he paid for various essentials. He did notice the owner's eyes grow bright at just the hint of how much he was carrying.

"Try anything and you'll regret it," Sora warned him menacingly, stowing the rest away and handing him the cash, then holding out his hand. "Key," he demanded.

The owner muttered something under his breath, exchanging cash for a small key, engraved with the number '402'.

"Self explanatory," he said. "First number is the floor, other two are your room, and I'll need to know your name."

"Alex," Sora responded without thinking. He wasn't going to use his own name, and Alex's was the first to mind.

"Alex?" Evan asked incredulously. "Seriously? Out of all the names you could have had, you're calling yourself... Alex?"

Sora ignored him, taking the key without a word. This late at night he wasn't going to take the stairs, so picked his way around the ground floor to the lifts. These too reflected the rest of the building, old and grimy. They didn't even have security cameras inside, something that had been made illegal – largely to help catch criminals who used lifts.

"I picked his name because it was the first I thought of," Sora told Evan, answering him at last. "I'm not likely to be using it for long, so what does it matter?"

"Who's gonna be afraid of a punk that goes by the name of... Alex?" Evan said. "You could have picked something far more appropriate."

"Just because I've made myself look like this doesn't mean I'm gonna start acting like one. It's just a way to be less remarkable."

"You're gonna have to do something about your hair then," Evan predicted. "If you don't want to cut it, either leave it unstyled, dye it, or both."

"What do you care?" Sora demanded ungraciously.

"I care because you're not ready yet. I'm sure I said that already Sora. Tonight, actually."

Sora didn't answer, primarily because the doors had opened. Four Nighthunters awaited him, none of them visibly armed, with or without magic.

"'sup dudes," Sora said, keeping in character. He pushed past them, two moving to either side of him to let him through, then their attention turned back to the lift. "Hey, you guys lookin' for someone?" Sora asked.

"Mind your own business," one of them told him distractedly. "This doesn't concern you, punk."

"Whatever you say," Sora shrugged. His heart was racing – these ones were either here on other business or hadn't heard about his change of appearance yet. It took him some effort to suppress the urge to run and to keep calm while he located his new room and let himself in.

It was a simple two-room apartment – one room had a bed, kitchen area and a single table and chair, the other held a shower, sink and toilet. He looked about in the various cabinets to find out what he'd been left, finding only two plates, one cup, one bowl and a couple of pans. Nothing in the fridge, no freezer – it was about as bare as it came. The view from the window didn't offer much except the way he'd come in, which would have been useful if it had been the only way.

"So lucky," Evan remarked, sitting atop the table.

"I was just thinking that myself," Sora agreed. "I reckon they gotta be looking for someone else."

"That 'someone else' could be you, you know. Only they don't know 'Alex' is you yet."  
"Yeah, I thought of that too. Gonna have to do a bit of shopping in the morning, I think," he added absently, sinking down on to the bed. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable of things to lie on, but it'd do. "Anyway, why didn't you kill them?"

"What's this? You _wanted_ me to kill them?" Evan asked, surprised.

"Don't be stupid. I just thought after that one back at the mall you'd kill them."

"Nah, no point. Someone would find 'em, once the other Nighthunters realize I was the one who did it they'll be crawling up your back before you can say 'It wasn't me'. It's too soon for that. They don't want to kill you yet."

"Who says killing them wouldn't make them change their minds?"

"They can tell the difference, if they pay attention," Evan replied. "Between you and me doing it, I mean. If they look closely at what's left of Alex they'll be able to figure out you did it. All I have to do is make you remember a few more times and-"

"Oh no – you're _not_ getting me that way again." Sora told him firmly.

"Sucks to be you then, 'cause I'm gonna do it anyway. You'll kill again, Sora. No new Dark Child starts out with no kills to their name. You're only at one yet, and I'm going to see to it you're well past that by the time it happens."

Sora decided to give up on trying to reason with Evan. It was clear enough he was going to carry on doing things his own way, that he was going to make Sora turn out the way he wanted. All he could do until then was try and live some kind of life trying to inconvenience that for as long as possible.

And maybe try and get some sleep while he was at it.

* * *

He rose late the following day, well past midday. Since going to the University was out of the question and he had no job to speak of, Sora found no actual inclination to get out of bed until his stomach reminded him he still had to eat.

Evan had vanished in the night, though Sora didn't doubt the Dark Child was still using him. If nothing else, it'd keep things a bit more peaceful without having to argue with him all the time. At least Evan's appetite was going to be more easily slaked than his own, even if he wasn't keen on it.

Sora didn't bother to make a list. Picking up whatever he wanted had its drawbacks, but since he had nothing else to do besides work on the spell, he could afford to get what he needed each day, rather than buying ahead.

When he let himself out he saw the Nighthunters had also gone, either called away or having done what they were there for. He'd hardly expected them to stick around all night though. Rather than taking the lift again he took the stairs, more out of a curiosity to find out where they were in case he needed them later than any real reason. He passed the dozing owner at the desk, who opened one eye to watch him pass without a word. So far it seemed like he was safer now than he'd been before.

This part of the Earth district definitely looked different by day than it had by night, he decided almost immediately. In his search for a local store to patronize he explored, getting to know the area better. Several pubs were dotted around, doing a fair trade even though it had only just turned afternoon recently, but there were only a few stores. Two of them refused to serve him on the basis of his appearance alone, warning him that 'you and your sort are barred from here'. His disguise had its drawbacks as well as its benefits, evidently.

He eventually had to head into the main shopping area of Earth district to find a place that wasn't so discriminatory, and even then had to make use of a superstore to find anything worthwhile. Out of curiosity more than anything else he picked up a newspaper along the way, leafing through it while he waited for one of the checkout queues to diminish.

Not to his surprise, he'd made the headlines again – and this time his name was right there in black and white. It wasn't front-page news – not yet, anyway – but it showed just how much the Nighthunters had known. The article directly named him as responsible for every one of the incidents to date, including the one that had happened at the mall that night. Every one of the murders, attributed to him. There was no mention of Evan, or of Dark Children, or of any incident he hadn't been responsible for.

There was even a brief statement from Riku there, denying that he had any knowledge of his former room-mate's actions. Sora couldn't help but feel sorry for him – he was going to end up with a lot of attention because of this, by the mass media and the press off the University grounds and by other students on them. He didn't need that kind of attention, but there was nothing Sora could do about it now.

All he could do was try to avoid letting Evan kill any more, or making Sora remember and kill again, and maybe while he was at it try and find the mistake in the transport spell. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do.


	17. Train of Terror

During the long hours of free time Sora had he worked on the spell again, thankful he'd taken Riku's advice when packing and keeping his work on it with him. The reasoning was simple, as Yu had said, knowledge was power, and if he'd left the notes there for others to discover, they'd understand the spell as well as he did. And while the spell might only have so many different potential forms, knowing the exact spell would allow them to pinpoint him on arrival.

Evan frequently pestered and distracted him while he reviewed it, but Sora remained adamant – he absolutely refused to leave to get anything unless it was broad daylight, his now skewed sleeping hours ensuring that while he was up late at night, he had no reason to leave at that time.

After three days of forced inaction though even Sora was getting restless. The near-complete lack of social interaction, only working on the spell constantly with only Evan to distract him, it eventually built up to the point where he couldn't stand it any more and had to get out and about again, once again visiting the markets and stores further in Earth district, against his better judgement late in the evening.

"I can't even believe I'm doing this," Sora muttered on the subway route toward the Central. "I'm practically handing you opportunities on a platter here."

"You'd have done it eventually, Sora," Evan told him. "I know you so well. You just can't stand being cooped up."

Sora said nothing as the subway stopped at an intermediate station. Evenings heading in were quieter than those running back out again, ferrying the people home from work. Even so, there were enough passengers to persuade him to stay quiet as they boarded, some taking seats, some standing.

Evan wandered up the subway carriage, looking intently at each of the passengers and even, to Sora's surprise, the adverts and signs placed above the seating. Most people ignored them except for the maps detailing the trains route.

"This must be an older train," he called back to Sora at the far end, unheard by the other commuters. "The carriages are linked of course, but there's no access between them. If you want to change carriages, you've got to get off and then back on again at a station."

"Fascinating," Sora muttered. Evan probably wouldn't hear being at the far end.

"Guess again," Evan replied in response. "I'm inside you, remember? I can hear you wherever I seem to be. And it really is fascinating, Sora."

"Why's that?" Several people gave him strange, and ignored, looks before dismissing him.

"Because there's also no security cameras in these older ones. The passengers in the next carriage and the previous ones can't see into this one."

Sora suddenly felt a chill run down his spine.

"Oh, yes," Evan said, turning to face him with a smirk. "You know exactly what that means now, don't you? And unless you spell yourself out, you'll walk out of the train at one station, and all it will take is one person hearing, one person seeing, one single account that gives the Nighthunter a time and you're done for."

Sora tried to shut out the sounds of Evan's voice, trying to concentrate on thoughts that had nothing to do with him.

"You can't keep me out, Sora," Evan's told him. "I'm already way inside you."

"That just sounds wrong," Sora breathed, wincing at the unwanted mental image.

"Too much hanging around your friend Riku maybe," Evan laughed – actual laughter, Sora noticed. Drawn from him, but it was actual, genuine laughter, actual humour. Too late he realised that looking into Evan's feelings gave the Dark Child unfettered access back again and the thoughts of the original incident, now with the additional memories of killing Alex started to occur to him. The second additional set of memories compounded the effect of the first, making it harder to resist and hold out against them.

"The next station is- Texacotal Shopping Centre," the trains PA system announced. "Arriving in- five minutes."

"Plenty of time, Sora. Plenty of time to kill them all," Evan taunted him. "And it'll be easier too. They'll fear you. You'll draw power from that fear. You won't be able to resist. Kill again, Sora. Kill them all."

Sora held out as long as he could, hoping in vain they could at least reach the relative safety of the station in an attempt to discourage Evan, but it was no good – the two sets of memories hit him too powerfully, overruling his will.

Once again he looked out of the Dark Child's eyes, staring down the carriage to his own body at the far end, Evan looking back at him with a cruel smirk. Evan pointed back up at him and in Sora's voice called out, "What's that – over there?"

The full attention of everyone aboard was now on Sora. Someone screamed – a woman in a fur coat with a dog in her arms. Sora felt the slight fear of the dog fade, drowned out by the woman's own fear – and then the conflicting feelings of the others.

Sora was left with too many choices, too many people to kill. Without stopping to think he simply started on his right, pointing to the pair of suited men that had been in discussion before. One after the other, their heads quickly decorated the carriage. Fear grew as others saw what he had done.

The woman and her dog came next, the dog having far less of an impact. A family of six, even the screaming children next, even as they tried to run. Three new Dark Children formed, almost identical to Evan except that two were clearly girls, their own black eyes watching uncomprehendingly.

He passed the watching Evan, knowing he couldn't kill himself and started down the other side of the carriage, methodically working his way back down the other side. Seats, adverts, the worn floor, all became soaked in blood. Sora stood after it for a few moments regarding the result of the wanton slaughter he had just wreaked feeling nothing but cold satisfaction, then at long last his view reverted and the full shock of what he'd done hit him.

Sora fought the urge to bring up his lunch, rapidly weaving the runes of the transport spell, not caring about where it took him as long as it was somewhere safer than here. The PA was just announcing their imminent arrival when he left the carriage, appearing in some back alleyway somewhere – he hardly cared to know where right now as he gave in and threw up.

"You know how many you just killed?" Evan asked maliciously. Sora just shook his head, hoping no one had heard him. "Good thing I'm keeping count for you then, isn't it? There were eleven people in there, and the dog."

"Thirteen," Sora said weakly. "I've killed thirteen so far then."

"That's right. Just three short of me. And doesn't it feel good?"

"You gotta be kidding me. You made me kill children, Evan. Children for Gods sakes!"

"Yes," Evan agreed. "You just created three more Dark Children. Didn't you see them?"

"I was... distracted," Sora finished lamely.

"You mean you were enjoying it too much," Evan chuckled. "Look up, Sora. Look at me."

Sora refused for several moments, making well sure his stomach wasn't going to bring up anything else, then dared to look. It wasn't him Evan had wanted him to look at but the three nameless Dark Children behind him, all stood watching, still looking faintly bemused, unknowing.

"Oh, gods," Sora breathed. "What have I done?"

"You've unleashed more like me on the Metropolis, Sora," Evan replied. "But think of the benefits here."

"Benefits? Are you completely out of your mind, Evan?" Sora half shouted. "What benefits can come from them?"

"Why, you get to be free of me for a time, Sora. Oh, I'll still be right there inside you," he went on, pointing at him. "But I've got to educate these three in the new existence you've given them. Which means that as long as I'm teaching them..." he trailed off.

"I don't have to worry about you. I still can't believe you made me do this, Evan."

"Why is he so afraid?" one of the three asked, the only boy.

"He's afraid of us, I think," one of the girls said.

"He's afraid of what I'm turning him into," Evan corrected. Come with me and I will explain all to you."

Sora watched helplessly as Evan led them away, talking animatedly. He tried to calm himself, then also tried to reach out to Evan. Aside from the general feeling of satisfaction and the usual background feelings, there was nothing he could pick up on though.

Eventually he gave up and decided it was time he found out where he was and try to find his way back to his new, if temporary, home. The city had lost its appeal, and Sora felt more than ever that he needed to be there rather than out and about.


	18. The Dark Child Rises

Sora's respite from Evan lasted all night and even into the following morning, giving him peace enough to make some progress on the spell. The mistake Evan told him about still eluded him, but he'd managed refine the spell further, shortening the rune sequence by seven of the thirty-four runes that comprised the complete spell.

He even felt safe enough to take a few otherwise unacceptable chances, stopping by a local bar for a few drinks – not alcoholic, much to the surprise of the bar staff and most of the other patrons who overheard his order. It gave him some much needed contact with other people, the opportunity to feel like a normal person again.

It had been a welcome break from both the spell and Evan, and he was in far higher spirits than usual when he finally reminded himself his funds were limited and he couldn't keep buying drinks for too long, pulling himself away. The welcome absence of Evan's presence continued to help him work on the spell until at long last late that evening he finally returned, walking through the door and throwing himself down on Sora's bed, which made no reaction to his presence on it.

"Gods, I'm exhausted," he said.

"I'm so happy for you," Sora replied, not bothering to look up.

"Find the mistake yet?"

"Not yet. I just improved the spell a bit. Went out, had a few drinks while I didn't have you to worry about."

"You? Drink?"

"Not alcohol, alright? Surprised people, but it's their own fault for judging me by what they see. I suppose you've been busy unleashing those three little terrors on the Metropolis."

"What else?" Evan barked a short laugh. "One of the girls is a right little monster. Found her first host right after I explained about it and made her first kill almost immediately after. Really bright lass that one. She'll go far. The other girl is a bit more gentle, took a more interesting approach. She talked someone into hosting them, wants to try to work with her new host to try and make the Metropolis a better place."

Sora snorted derisively.

"My thoughts exactly," Evan agreed. "But she wants to try it, no place of mine to tell her otherwise. The boy concerns me though, he didn't make a single kill. Stood there and accepted it, repeated back all I'd taught him, but he didn't go for a host, didn't kill anyone."

"Maybe a bit of his old self is showing through," Sora suggested.

"Don't be so optimistic. You did a good and thorough job on all three of them. They don't even know why they were in that train, that's why they followed me when you transported."

"Well, maybe he just doesn't want anyone else around when he does anything. If it were me, I wouldn't want a crowd. You never seem to want one either – at least not without killing them."

"Maybe. I suppose it isn't really a major problem as such though," Evan went on. "It's not as if he can be killed as such. Just tired, and a tired Dark Child will find a host to leech off. Basic instinct."

Sora glanced to Evan on the bed and reached out again. Scattered thoughts as before, brief images of the new Dark Children, and a great anticipation.

"I told you not to do that Sora."

"It's my nature," Sora shrugged. "I'm naturally curious."

"Just ask me then."

"You'd lie. I only want to know one thing for now. After you... after I'm-"

"Once you're a Dark Child, yes," Evan interrupted. "What about it?"

"I'll still be able to do magic, won't I?"

"Some can. Took me several years to pick it up again. If you get a host you can use their magic. Like me and your feelings – they're yours really, but I can use them."

"Like you did back at the University, when you shocked Alex. You used my magic, but you were still the caster."

"Exactly. 'course you'll forget all this when it happens."

"I can still ask. And maybe you'll humour me when I ask you to tell me again afterwards."

Evan laughed. "You're the ambitious one, aren't you? You'll go far, Sora. The Metropolis ought to be more afraid of what you're going to be."

He didn't deign to answer that.

* * *

Sora continued his work on the spell over the next week, again trying to resist the urge to give in to wanderlust and the want for company, but twice he gave in and just had to get out. The first time was during the day, he managed to make it all the way into town and even pick up a second outfit before Evan had caught him out again.

Just leaving a changing room where for privacy no surveillance took place when an unfortunate young woman also left, showing off to a bored looking boyfriend and another lad nearby. They didn't notice Sora or Evan until it was too late, the memories now joined by the onslaught of images from the train. Sora didn't stand any chance against that, giving in almost immediately to take their lives. He'd spelled himself away as soon as the incident was over and not looked back.

The second incident was far worse. He had, stupidly he admitted in hindsight, tried to go back to check up on Riku. It was the weekend, and he was always home at the weekend usually. Naturally however the Nighthunters had kept up a close watch on the neighbourhood in case of this eventuality, and worse yet, they seemed to recognise him.

Evan hadn't even given him the chance to run. Five of them lay dead before others kept clear and Sora had the chance to retrieve full control back, spelling himself directly back to the apartment he was renting.

He hadn't left since. Not even to pick up more groceries. It was just getting too dangerous with each journey out, the memories of each incident making the following ones that much worse. His kill count, meticulously kept by Evan, now stood at twenty-one.

Evan had been unusually quiet this time, a welcome change. He seemed almost to be waiting for something. Eventually he just said, "Sora. It's time."

Sora didn't look up from the notes, keeping to his insistence on ignoring Evan.

"At least look out the window, Sora," Evan told him. "You'll understand."

"I'm busy right now," Sora replied. "I think I've almost figured out the mistake you're on about."

"I'll tell you what it is and save you the effort if you'll just indulge me for once."

"For once," Sora snorted, leaning back. "As if I haven't done that enough already, killing in your place."

"Oh stop being bloody stubborn and just look will you?"

Sora finally gave up and went to the window, nudging aside the curtain Evan's head was part way through. Several dark vans had collected around the communal park, each one branded with a white stake through a heart, the symbol of the Nighthunters.

"Well fuck it," Sora said. "I guess this means you're right, it's time."

"You're accepting that fairly easily," Evan observed.

"I knew it was coming, I just... I guess I just never expected it to happen like this," Sora replied, sighing as he set the curtain back again. "Alright, you said you'd tell me what the mistake was. Since I'm about to get killed anyway, tell me."

"My, someone's feeling bold," he chuckled. "The flaw is simple. You forgot to mask the dark energy in the spell. Know what that means?"

Sora frowned, flicking threw his notes to find the rune sequence, then slapped his head. "Oh, how could I have missed it? I was practically giving myself away. They find where I left and the spell itself tells them where I went."

"And you know the mark of dark magic is unique to each person," Evan continued for him. "So your disguise did nothing to hide you at all."

"No wonder they found me so quickly. Maybe if I can fix it I can get out-" he broke off and sighed once again. "It'd take too long to figure it out now."

"Of course. Why do you think I told you now? I can feel their fear, Sora. They're almost here. You can either kill them, or join me."

"Some choice that is," he snorted. "They know how to find me now, and I can't hide forever. I've got one last thing to try, but I don't expect it to work."

Evan chuckled, saying nothing else. The Dark Child probably knew what he was up to already. While he still had some time he set about tidying up a bit, and since he wasn't going to need them afterwards he left the work on the spell out for them to find. They'd make better use of it than he could.

"Any moment now," Evan informed him, watching the door. "I think I'll keep out of sight for this one. They can't hurt me anyway."

"So you're putting the focus on me? Remind me never to trust you, Evan."

"Trust is overrated," Evan replied. "All I'll tell you afterwards is your name and the little detail Telac told me to give you."

"I'd almost forgotten about that," Sora said reflectively. "Seems like so long ago."

They both stood waiting in silence for a time, listening to the sounds outside. It sounded like several other tenants had found out about the arrival of the Nighthunters, and even one arrest had been made - perhaps the one they'd been looking for on the day Sora arrived. The heavy thump of boots drew ever closer, almost drowned out by his own heart thumping.

The door splintered easily, followed by the cry of, "Nighthunters! Remain where you are!"

"It's about time," Sora said critically. "I thought you were going to take all day to get here."

The two Nighthunters that could get into the small apartment ignored this, as they were probably trained to. One pointed to the door. "Move," he told Sora gruffly.

Sora crossed his arms defiantly. "You don't know what you're about to do."

"Our orders are to escort you outside and see to your execution," the other told him. "You've become too much of a danger to the Metropolis for anything else."

"And do you really think that will help?" Sora demanded. "You kill me and you'll only make the problem worse."

"Don't be absurd. Now move."

"Go with them," Evan told Sora. "And remember I'm still a greater threat to you than they are."

Sora grudgingly complied, submitting to the rough manhandling to get him out. More Nighthunters lined the hallway outside and doubtless the stairwells too. Two more joined him in the lift back down, and even more formed up on the ground floor to see him outside.

The mass media were already on the scene, the regular Police holding them at a supposedly safe distance. Sora glanced back to the tower block behind him where many of the balconies and windows now had faces looking on at the proceedings. He was soon handcuffed up against one of the vans and surrounded in a rough semi-circle - the way the Nighthunters always dispatched the dangerous ones, the ones to be executed without a trial.

"Just be patient Sora," Evan told him. "Soon they'll see their mistake."

"I don't know why you're telling me, soon I won't remember," Sora muttered.

One hand of each Nighthunter was raised with the red glow of a fire spell in hand, to incinerate the remains, ensuring there was nothing left to trouble them some more. Except of course, there would be.

"Do you have any last words?" the officer in command inquired.

"Just these," Sora replied. "I regret only that you're too stupid to realize what you're doing."

If the officer was offended, there was no sign of it.

"Cute," Evan remarked. "You really don't need to tell them, they'll know soon."

Sora said nothing, trying to stay calm and failing in the face of the waiting barrage of spells, now joined by pistols in the other hand. The firing squad, followed by incineration. He'd heard the combination had never failed them yet. He also intended to prove them wrong.

"Ready arms!" the command was called. Sora just closed his eyes and waited.

"Any moment now," Evan breathed. Sora felt his anticipation building.

"Fire!"

The sounds of the shots were clear and painful, the blasts of heat searing, then everything fell away. With a rush, it came back - but different. There was a great hollow emptiness, a coldness that hadn't been there before.

"Open your eyes, Sora," a voice said. "Open them, and will them to see you."

Sora did so, taking in the scene. A charred heap of ashes lay at his feet. Blue sparks flickered behind him, the last visible results of the shield spell that had protected the van. People, stood in a semi-circle around on the smoking grass. People, stood on the balconies, looking on in shock. And one person, strangely different - the same height as him, the same dark, ashen skin as him, wearing only a pair of grey shorts - just like him.

"You're a Dark Child now," the grey boy told him. "And your name is Sora. Never tell anyone your name, or they'll be able to stop you."

Questions leapt to the forefront of his mind, but the first ones to come out were, "Who are you? And what do I do?"

"I am Evan, and I will tell you what to do until you learn for yourself. People are responsible for making you what you are, for preventing you from passing on when they killed you. You have the power to kill, drawing on their fear. You can feel their fear and use it against them. These are the ones who killed you, Sora. Will them to see you and take revenge on them all!"

Sora's expression turned hostile as he willed his visibility, causing the crowds to start back in surprise. He knew what he had to do. Evan had told him what, instinct provided the how. Some ran from him, and he felt their fear. Others readied spells - and were killed, one finger enough to direct his power at them. New to his power, no single part of them exploded but all of them, leaving only scattered body parts and screaming and more fear.

"You killed me," Sora growled, pointing at another, and another. "And now I will kill you!"


	19. Host Hunting

Sora stopped in his dreadful massacre only after the mass media, staunchly attempting to stay to watch, had also been routed by a few object lessons. He'd wanted to go after them, but Evan had held him back as the area was depopulated even further.

The carnage around was all-pervasive. Red stained the lawns, the charred ashes that had been his former life, the vehicles, the tarmac, even parts of the tower block. Remains of many bodies lay scattered over an even wider area, most not large enough to identify as any specific part.

Sora and Evan stood at the centre of it, at the site of his death. He felt only a cold, empty fury, now subsiding to simply be satisfied. There were no other feelings at all, and those he had were distinctly different – though to what, he could not remember.

At last Sora turned back to Evan, his fellow Dark Child. "Why did they kill me?" he asked. "I don't remember anything."

"You won't remember," Evan replied. "If you remember, you'll realize what you are. Who you were might object to who you are, and if that's the case, you'll cease to exist. That's why you never tell anyone your name."

"But why did they kill me?"

"Because like most people, they are stupid and stubborn. You tried to explain to them the error of their ways, and they ignored you. Now you are a Dark Child, and you need to know what you are capable of."

Sora looked about him meaningfully.

"Yes, of course you can kill. But that's not all of it. You feel weaker than you did before, don't you?"

"Tired. I didn't really notice while I was killing them."

"Understandable. There are only two ways to restore your strength. Kill someone, or use them as a host."

"A... what?"

"A host," Evan explained. "You reside within their soul, their mind, their body. You leech strength from them – though you should be careful, you don't want to leave them so weak they die. A good host will not only provide you with energy but no end of opportunities to kill through them."

"If I'm just a passenger inside them, how am I meant to kill? Leave them again?"  
"No, Sora. If you leave your host, you'll kill them. Instead you force yourself into control, overriding their control over their own body. This uses up your energy, and you will not be able to do it for long, but it will be long enough to kill as you did here."

"A host is essential then," Sora mused to himself. "Did I host you before I died?"

"Yes," Evan nodded, smiling. "You asked me to join you. You wanted me around to protect you, but I wasn't strong enough to kill them all to save you. You however... you were newly re-created, full of energy."

"They deserved it," Sora sniffed. "They could at least have left something for me to see who I was. I know, too risky."

"You learn quickly. Now I have a few last things to tell you, then it will be time you found a host – or someone to kill. I'll join you, provide a bit of guidance, but it will be your actions. Once you're safely hosted I'll let you be."  
"That's it? You'll just leave me?"

"I have my own reasons for killing people too, Sora. I am a Dark Child too. Listen now. Firstly – you choose whether people can see you or not, and you can even decide to let only one person see you."

"Like my host?"

"Your host will always be able to see you, especially in the mirror. Second – before you were killed you asked me to make sure you knew. If you work on it, you'll be able to do magic, even without a host. Of course, while you're using a host you can just use their magic through them. You don't even need to take complete control of them for it."

"I can... do magic? I don't remember... I guess I'll have to learn it all over again."

"Just lift it from your host," Evan shrugged. "You'll know what they do. You'll just have to practice the practical. Next thing. Some of us are different, but most of us keep a careful kill-count. It's a way of showing off in front of others, I guess. Personally I think it's just a number, but some Dark Children keep it anyway."

"After all this?" Sora said, gesturing about. "I don't even know where I started."

"Eighty-four," Evan replied. "Including those you killed before you died. I had to help you with that. Something you'll be able to do when you're more experienced. Make your host remember something traumatic enough, like you going from a previous host into them, and it can make them temporarily take your place. They'll kill as a Dark Child through you while you get to be alive for a while. It never lasts, and it's harder on you than just killing yourself."

"Why do it then?"

"Because once you make them kill, anyone they kill who's young enough will become a Dark Child themselves. And if they get killed they're guaranteed to become a Dark Child themselves that way. Just hosting you isn't enough. Last thing now. You used to know a Lich named Telac. He gave me a message to pass on to you if you ever became a Dark Child."

Sora looked down at his own bare grey skin, then back. "I reckon that's a positive."

"No real doubting it, you're a Dark Child. You look like all Dark Children – except for your hair, you almost always had it in that style. Even if it wasn't grey before. Anyway, message. The Nighthunters always knew which incidents were done by me through you before you died. We never figured out how or why, but Telac sneaked a look at the files. They had an informant who had an agreement with them."

"You mean... someone who was watching me," Sora said.

"Exactly. Not just anyone though. You used to live somewhere other than here, with a young man named Riku. Room-mates. He made an agreement with them that as long as they couldn't directly tie you to any of the killings, even my ones, they wouldn't try to catch you. In exchange, he told them which incidents were ours."

"Sounds to me like I might have made a bad choice of friends," Sora growled.

"Patience, Sora. Right now you wouldn't even recognise him, and you need a host. Make yourself unseen by everyone again, and we'll go somewhere you haven't scared everyone off."

Sora managed to look slightly guilty at that, following Evan as they set out into the city around them. The sights were new to him due to the lost memories, yet at the same time strangely familiar – almost as if he was reclaiming the knowledge as he saw something closely related to it.

Evan led him through the city, the pair of them ignored by the ordinary people around them. Much as he wanted to kill them too, Sora held himself back – not until he had a host to ensure he stayed strong.

As they passed Sora felt something from each of them – their fears, he soon realized. Tiny, faint pulses that were an indication of how afraid they were at that time, of what might happen, of what others might say, of what others might be doing – the sum total of all their fears and concerns. Some were stronger than others, like a deep thrumming rather than a light pulse. It was less feeling their fear than it was hearing it, as if it was some discordant musical overtone.

Somewhere among them was a host just waiting for him. Sora just hoped they'd find that host before he grew too weary to care who his host was.


	20. First Host

"There are so many," Sora murmured, watching as children and adults alike passed by, some looked down on, others looked up to. "Surely it would be easier to just kill constantly."

"You would think so, but even we can tire of endless murder," Evan replied. "Taking a host makes things more interesting. Watching them try to find out what you are, how they react to you and what you do through them. I had a host once who got found out by the Nighthunters – they'll kill anyone hosting a Dark Child if they become dangerous enough."

"Is that what happened to me? I hosted you, and they killed me?"

"Exactly. Only this host went on the run, tried to buy time so he could find out more about me. I found it greatly amusing to torture him, making a pest of myself to keep distracting him. After a while he started to grow numb to the sight of my actions, so I started making him kill instead. That was too much for him, particularly when he killed children too."

"That sounds... almost familiar somehow," Sora said thoughtfully. "You're not describing my own life to me, are you?"

"You're still perceptive, even as a Dark Child," Evan laughed. "You were always curious, always wanted to know more. Knowledge, as they say, is power, and you embraced that fully."

"But were you describing my life?"

"That's not important right now, Sora. We need to find you a host."

"I know but... there are so many to choose from!"

"Fear is the key factor," Evan told him, pausing and looking about, then leading him down a different road. "The more afraid they are, the easier it is to get inside them. That's why we're going this way."

"Is there someone-" Sora started, then broke off as he felt the sense of strong fear, stronger still than the deep thrums. This was more like a bass drum – a heartbeat, but louder. "Whatever is making them afraid, I like it."

"Only one thing makes fear like that – fear of death. Someone thinks they're about to die," Evan told him, breaking into a run down the road. Sora followed, without thinking weaving the fingers of one hand. He was surprised to feel a pulse of glowing white energy in his hand and remembered – a spell. Once he closed his hand around it he lifted off, flying instead. The fearful drumbeats increased in number as he closed in on them, becoming louder still.

"Catch on!" Sora called to Evan, who turned, startled, then caught the offered hand.

"Impressive. It took me longer than that to get my magic back. Wait! Too far – in there," he pointed to an imposing marble façade. The words 'Grand Union Bank' were engraved above the arched doorway.

"A bank robbery," Sora said, leading them in.

"Don't bother with the door – we're incorporeal. Means we can go through the walls and stuff," he added quickly at Sora's quizzical look.

Sora did just that, landing on an upper gallery. People were being herded around at gunpoint, hands behind their heads. Bank tellers were stuffing money into bags with more guns pointed at them. Those wielding the guns had balaclavas obscuring their faces and wore universally dark clothes.

"Oh, I haven't seen someone try to rob this bank in years," Evan purred. "There's always so much possibility. Take a host from the hostages," he pointed to them, huddled in one part of the bank. "And kill the robbers. Take a host from the staff," he now gestured to the terrified tellers. "And teach them to murder their way to the top. Or wait until the police arrive, instilling fear into the robbers and take a host from them, taking delicious lives from the police themselves. Oh, so many possibilities."

"What if the robbers get away?" Sora asked, only mildly curious.

"Don't be silly," Evan snorted. "This bank boasts the best security in the world."

"Oh, it looks like it," he said sardonically.

"You're not looking close enough. They might get in and they might take hostages and money, but those doors there are already sealed. The roof hatches are sealed too, and the windows are rated to last through a direct meteor hit. They've got in, but there's no way they're getting out – and the police installed at least a dozen hidden entryways so they can get in and take control in a matter of minutes."

"How do you know all this?"

"My host was on the force at the time," Evan smirked. "I even watched as she programmed the security herself. If I ever wanted to rob this bank, I could get away with it because I know these things. But that can wait – take your pick, Sora. You've no shortage of potential hosts."

Sora jumped the railing down to the main floor, unharmed by the landing and unseen by all while Evan continued to watch from above. Here in the middle of the action the sense of fear came from all around, the sound of it clear even though it did nothing to drown out the scene itself.

He scanned the faces of the scared staff and dismissed them. Watching his host work in a bank all day? There was nothing interesting in that. The gunmen? Even if he killed the police when they arrived, sooner or later his host would be caught, and that meant the slammer.

That left only the hostages. His bare feet made no sound as he crossed the fake marble floor to them, though he felt the chill of the floor all the same. Being incorporeal didn't mean he couldn't feel solid objects, just that he could choose whether they affected him, he reasoned.

There were two groups of hostages, each watched over by three gunman. Customers outnumbered the staff, children, adults, even a squealing baby in the care of an elderly couple – the grandparents, probably. Too old and too young, he decided. Someone in the early stages of their life, but not that young.

Among the second group he spotted one who didn't seem to be as afraid as the others. Fear was still present, but it felt different. He wore a blue shirt, jeans and trainers, nothing remarkable there. Strangely yellow eyes, and the dark hair slicked up into a mass of greasy looking spikes. Sora spotted several people around him give him disparaging looks and try to move away before the gunmen noticed and threatened them back into a huddle.

As he closed on them he caught the scent of unwashed armpits and spotted the signs of recently shaven stubble. It seemed this young man cared more about how he looked than how he smelled.

"Evan!" Sora called. In a few moments the other Dark Child had joined him.

"What's bugging you?"

"I want to find out more about this one before I settle on him," Sora replied, pointing him out to Evan. "Any way beyond making them talk?"

"There's a trick I know of," Evan said thoughtfully. "Normally I wouldn't suggest it since you're new to this, but you're showing considerable promise. I've only ever done it once myself, but then I prefer to go from host to host, killing my last one when I don't need them any more. You were different, of course."

"Of course. So what's the trick?"

"You have to overlap his head with yours, but not end up inside him. It's a tough trick to pull off. If you do though, you'll be able to see his thoughts as if he was your host, without actually using him as a host. If you don't pull it off though you'll end up using him anyway, and that'll be a bit of a shock to him."

"I bet it would," Sora grinned nastily. "I can afford to be picky later, so if he hosts me... well, no harm done – yet," he added. Evan just grinned back.

He walked through the wall between the crowds to avoid entering anyone other than his quarry, naturally at the back right against the wall. He was sat on the floor at least, which made him easier to reach. Occasionally he poked his head back through to check his progress until he was right behind the man, then focused his thoughts, hoping that like being visible, he could simply will himself not to use him as a host yet, overlapping their heads.

It was a strange sensation, seeing a blurred picture of the scene through his eyes, hearing it as if underwater. Everything seemed distorted except for one voice, one that wasn't being spoken aloud.

"If only there was something I could do," it said. "Anything at all. I could see it now," the voice of the man's thoughts went on. "Local man saves the bank. The chicks would be all over me."

Sora smiled to himself. Not if he had anything to do with it. He pulled himself clear of the head, moving to a narrow gap next to him so as to avoid being inadvertently hosted by anyone else around.

"He's the one I want," Sora told Evan. "Do I just take him?"

"That's up to you. Remember fear is your power. If you show yourself to him, make him know what you're about, he'll fear you and that'll strengthen you. Or depending on what he thinks, he might welcome you until he realizes what you do – but by then it'll be too late."

"And if I don't show myself?"

"Then you can just seize control and kill until you don't have the strength left, and the chances are that unless someone here knows what a Dark Child is, not even he will know what happens. You'll be an unknown passenger within him, showing up only when you feel like it and he won't have any idea. That can be terrifying too, as he won't have any memory of the times you use him."

Sora paused to consider it.

"He won't see you, will he?"

"Not unless I want him to. This is about you though Sora. You'll be able to see and hear me, and other Dark Children, always. But he won't see me, not even if you point me out to him."

"I know what I'm going to do then," Sora decided and turned to face the man, willing himself to be visible only to him. "You want to do something about this, do you?" he murmured. The man flinched back startled, earning him a few shoves and some hard looks. "They can't see me," Sora told him. "Only you. So just nod or shake."

He nodded.

"Good. How far would you go, I wonder?" Sora asked. Out of nowhere a thought came to him, and he used it immediately. "Would you kill to save your life? To save the lives of those around you?"

He thought about it for a moment, looked to the gunmen, back to Sora, then slowly nodded.

"We'll get along just fine then," Sora smiled. "I have no power like this," he lied. "But if you let me in, if you host me, I can work through you to save all these people. Isn't that exactly what you want?"

"Oh, very good," Evan said appreciatively. "He's exactly what you want, and you're playing him brilliantly. He's going to regret his choice soon enough, and that'll give you the fear you need."

The man thought again, unable to simplify his answer down enough to communicate silently. He clearly had questions, questions he couldn't ask aloud.

"It's very simple," Sora told him smoothly. "You host me. I save everyone. But everyone will see you, not me. You get all the credit. I get a host to keep me alive. And who knows – maybe down the line somewhere, you'll find yourself in a tight spot again and there I'll be, just waiting to help you out again. All you have to do is answer me one question. Will you host me?"

He licked his lips, evidently thinking it through. Sora wanted to find out what he was thinking again, but knew he couldn't, not without disturbing his potential host. After looking back to the gunmen again, the people around him, the staff who were now opening safes, he finally met Sora's eyes and nodded.

This time Sora didn't stop himself from taking the man as his host, walking through him and slipping inside. He felt the warmth of the man, heard his thoughts and could see his memories, felt his feelings and feelings of his own, feelings he hadn't had since his death. He was Zack, recently left the Elemental University with Adept level Metamagic, Earth, Fire and Life, along with Apprentice level Light. He was planning to take Mage level studies in Earth magic at the start of the next academic year, Sora discovered, and soon also found he had a job working for Azraela, a security firm. An apprenticeship for now, but his employers clearly thought he had promise. Zack thought he had even more than that, but his memories showed him to be something of a braggart.

After a look about this inside view Sora soon found him experiencing events through Zack's senses, though as yet without control. He wanted to get a feel for his host before he did that. He was curious, wondering why Sora hadn't done anything yet, and was thinking to himself, hoping Sora could hear – though also wondering if he'd just hallucinated the entire experience.

Sora could see Evan clearly through Zack's eyes, but it was clear enough that Zack himself couldn't. Even inside his host, Dark Children could still see Dark Children, but that wasn't afforded to the host.

Evan was on the move, soon out of sight as Zack couldn't see and didn't watch him. A few moments later his head emerged from the wall where Sora had been just moments before.

"I hope you're getting settled in nicely in there," he said. "He looks like he's starting to wonder about you. Don't worry, he can't hear me – same as sight. If you're wondering how to take control, it's simply a case of forcing your will on him. If you overpower him, he sinks into temporary unconsciousness while you control his body."

Sora couldn't reply, not without control, and even once he had it it'd look strange if others saw 'Zack' talking to empty air. Sora mentally braced himself, as there was little else he could do for now, then hit Zack's mind while also trying to will the body to obey him instead. There was a struggle for a few moments, the sensation of rising from the heart upward, then he felt something slip away – and he felt alive. It was an effort, but he had a living body. Sora glanced to Evan with his new body.

"Very good for a first-timer," Evan observed. "I was right about you, you have the potential to be a right terror once you get better. Now go ahead, Sora. Kill – and don't forget your kill count. Eighty-four, before what you do now."

Sora nodded slightly, thinking quickly as his time was undoubtedly limited – perhaps prolonged if he killed, but he had to do that first. He assumed it would work the same, so simply rose up and as the first of the three gunmen guarding his group trained his weapon on him, Sora pointed. The gunman exploded backward, blood and parts showering the area beyond. He raised the other hand too and pointed at both the remaining two, who followed suit. He felt every kill strengthen him as they ceased to be.

The people around him were screaming and the gunmen were turning their attention to him. Sora alternated between each hand, pointing at them in turn, always focusing on the ones with the guns aimed for him – he didn't want his host dead yet. One by one they rapidly fell before him. Sora kept careful count of the dead.

Sirens came in the distance. Zack's dormant mind confirmed Evan's words – they would come in from all angles. He didn't want to reveal himself just yet, and it would be interesting to see Zack's attempt to explain him away. He finished up with the last of the gunmen quickly, then found a part of one of the couches that wasn't soaked in blood, took a seat, and willed himself back out of control, sinking back as Zack re-emerged.

Ninety-two, he thought to himself as Zack's mind began to buzz, seeing what Sora had done in shock, hearing the sirens and already trying to think up plausible cover stories.


	21. A Deal with the Devil

Sora watched from inside Zack, observing his mind and on one side and experiencing events through his senses. Zack's thoughts were erratic and disorganized, with only one clear thought among them. Everyone was safe, that was for sure, but he hadn't expected the kind of carnage Sora had wrought through him, nor the way everyone now kept away from him, watching almost fearfully.

He was at least grateful that it meant he didn't have the distraction of conversation while he tried to think of what to say to the police. Only they could release the bank's lock down, and they would undoubtedly see what had really happened.

Zack felt concerned that he had no idea of what had happened while Sora was in control. It was the one hole in every story he concocted. All kinds of scenarios, but if they asked him how he did it – then what?

Evan had disappeared in the commotion, leaving Sora to his own devices entirely besides watching what Zack would do.

"This isn't what I wanted," Zack murmured to himself. The staff were huddled together, talking among themselves in hushed tones. "I thought you'd... I dunno, disarm them or something. Not blast them into pieces. And all this blood and everything..."

Sora would have chuckled to himself if he wasn't hidden inside his host. There was probably a way for him to appear outside again without leaving, but even after killing the gunmen the effort of taking a host and using him for the first time had worn him down and he needed to rest first.

"I guess being your host means I don't get to see you," Zack went on, watching as the staff started to put the stolen money back in place again. "Or even know who or what you are. At least I know why you picked me, but you could have told me what you were going to do."

"Talking to yourself?" someone asked him. Zack apparently recognised the voice, so Sora quickly rummaged about in his memories – Naminé. The name was familiar, perhaps someone he'd known before. According to the memories, Zack had a bit of a crush on her, but had never got the nerve to ask. For a guy who wanted the girls to like him, the idea of actually asking one out made him far too nervous.

"Just trying to make sense of what happened," Zack answered her. "I don't have a very clear memory of what happened. Just a blur really."

"You mean you don't remember," Naminé said. "Or you don't want to admit to remembering. I wouldn't blame you."

"No, I really don't remember," he insisted, budging up on the couch to make room for her while still trying not to sit on the blood-covered part. "What... did happen?"

"You just got up and started pointing at them," she replied, mimicking Sora's actions. "Whenever you did, they just... exploded apart. That's why there's all the mess. You scared a lot of people with that, Zack."

"It wasn't my idea," he protested. "I just... I wanted to be able to do something, and then..." he trailed off. His thoughts showed he was trying to think of a way to put it without sounding insane.

"Then what? You did some magic?"

"I almost wish I did! That kind of magic... it's beyond me. I do Life magic, not Death, and not enough to do anything about... this. Maybe if they were dying I could help them a bit, but redecorating with them... kinda beyond magic."

"So what did you do?"

"Keep a secret?" Zack asked her. "There was this boy, a really weird looking boy. I don't know how old he was, but he didn't look very old. Completely grey, like when you muck up on a TV and it doesn't show colour. But that's not the strangest thing about him, his eyes were like these black pits, and the teeth... it was like looking at shark's teeth."

Sora was curious, so perused his host's memories again to see this for himself. It was an interesting look he decided, particularly the teeth. They made even a smile look menacing.

"I didn't see anyone like that," Naminé was saying. "And I don't think anyone else did either."

"Well no, he said-" Zack paused and laughed. "Alright, I know how this sounds, but he said no one else could see or hear him. He knew I wanted to do something, and he told me he could help, he just needed a host so he could do it."

"And you let him? Zack, you know there are all kinds of creatures out there and you didn't even think he could be one of them?"

"Quiet!" he hissed. "I don't want everyone knowing! Obviously I had to think about it, but he did have a good point, and he said he couldn't do anything without a host. I didn't know what he was going to do, he didn't say anything."

"So you let him in, became his host."

Zack nodded. "I didn't know what to expect. He walked into me and vanished. Didn't feel like anything was different, and I was just starting to wonder if it had even happened, then next thing I know I black out, come to and I'm sat here looking at this. He must have done all that while I was out. Maybe he had to take control to act, and I can't see what he's doing when he does."

"The police are going to love that, you know," she observed.

"I know. It wasn't me, it was my evil twin. They're not gonna buy that, and I can't even deny it. They'll check the tapes, and everyone saw it happen."

"Maybe you should tell them," Naminé suggested. "Whatever that boy is or was, there'll be a Nighthunter that knows about it."

Weakened as he was, Sora wasn't about to let that stand. Either he left his host or managed to appear without leaving him, either one worked right now. He didn't particularly want to kill Zack just yet, not before things got more interesting, but if it happened...

It didn't. Sora found himself standing nearby, but also still clearly felt as if he was still within Zack, could still hear Zack's thought – just not access his senses.

"Naminé, don't look now, but he just appeared again. He's right in front of me."

"She can't see me," Sora told him as Naminé looked. "Not unless I let her. You don't want to take her advice. If the Nighthunters find out you're hosting me, they'll kill you."

"I don't see anything," Naminé told Zack.

"No, he just explained. Only I can see him again."

"And hear him, too," she added. "Did he say anything else."

"The Nighthunters will kill me if they find out what he is," Zack told her glumly. "That writes off telling the police about him."

"You've only got his word for that, Zack. He could just be saying that because they'll kill him instead."

"Not likely. I used to be alive like you, Zack," Sora said. "I became this because of them, because they'd rather kill first. They think it solves the problem, but it doesn't. You can't tell them."

"Why did you kill them?"

"It's what you wanted, isn't it? They're not threatening you any more. They're not hurting anybody."

Zack didn't answer him, putting his head in his hands. In his thoughts he knew Sora was right, but couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"Don't listen to him, Zack," Naminé said soothingly. "He's only using you. Remember that. He needs you, not the other way around. That puts you in control."

"But if he can just take over whenever he wants..."

"You can't let him rule your life, Zack. Maybe the Nighthunters can do something after all, and he's just trying to stop them."

"I can't take that chance, Naminé. What if he's right?" Zack looked up to him. "Can't you do things any other way?"

"I'm a Dark Child," Sora shrugged. "It's what I do. You can't deny I did what you wanted."

"Well... can you at least not do it unless I really need you to?"

"Zack, you can't seriously be trying to reason with him!" Naminé exclaimed. "He'll try and get the best out of it!"

"I gotta do something. Well?" he asked Sora.

"Only kill when you need me to? But you don't like me killing," Sora said. "I'd have to wait for you to want me to kill."

"Exactly. You only said you needed a host to survive."

"Mostly true," Sora admitted. "But if I don't kill, I have to get my energy from somewhere – you. You'll have to accept that I'll be a drain on you. You'll need more energy than usual or you'll tire sooner. Wouldn't it just be much easier to let me kill once in a while?"

"Not in the slightest!"

"Then you have to accept that."

Zack hesitated again, then turned back to Naminé, who'd sat watching thoughtfully, trying to make sense of the half of the conversation she could hear.

"He... he needs energy to live. Not like magic or electricity, more like... the kind of energy you have to do stuff with. He can get it from killing someone, or he can drain it from me, and if he doesn't kill he'll need more from me."

"He still needs you though," Naminé reminded him. "You can't starve him, you'd have to starve yourself too. What did he say about only when you wanted him to?"

Zack looked back to him again, and Sora sighed. "Oh, fine. You're being a dreadful bore about this though. As long as you don't care that I'm draining you, I'll only kill when you ask me to, when you're in mortal danger, or when you give me an opportunity too good to pass up."

"Oh, no – you're not getting me with that. Mortal danger, I suppose I can't pass up that. But not just if there's an opportunity."

"If I'm strong enough, you won't have a choice."

"_If_ you're strong enough," Zack emphasised.

"If he keeps it to just then you should be safer at least," Naminé said clinically. "But I still think you should tell someone."

"I told you, didn't I?" he asked defensively.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Make him agree to that and you'll be safe, but I won't be happy unless you get some help with him."

"Just tell her I agree," Sora told him. "It won't make any difference of course, if I really want to I can go ahead anyway, but it'll set her mind at ease and get her to leave you alone. Those sirens just got here, so you'll want to concentrate on what you're going to tell the police."

"Why don't you show yourself to her as well and tell her yourself," Zack told him belligerently. Sora raised a finger to point at him and grinned, showing off the teeth he knew would upset him.

"Don't forget. I kill people. Even you. I can exist without a host for a time if I have to. Going from person to person, carrying on. I could kill you whenever I want. Now tell the girl I said I agreed, or you won't be here to tell anyone anything."

Zack went pale and weakly said, "He agreed to it. He just... threatened to kill me."

"But he needs you!"

"He can use anyone as a host. Better me than inflicting him on someone else. I'll be fine, Naminé. Don't worry about me."

"Much better," Sora said approvingly, then disappeared back into him again.

Zack got in the final word though.

"Better? I bloody wish."


	22. Cover Up

Sora dozed for a time, finding it easy to rest while still being aware of what was going on simply because he was drawing from Zack, who had plenty of energy for now. It allowed him to keep an eye on his host without having to do anything, at least.

Zack, for his part, had shut up and just thought after he and Naminé had left him alone. Zack noted her going about the remaining crowds, explaining to them that he had no memory of what had happened, and that he'd just made a wish and the next thing he knew was after the incident. Which was true, to a point. It just omitted any mention of Sora.

The police guarded the main doors not long after the sirens stopped, though as they were sealed they could no more enter than the rest of them could leave. It wasn't until they made use of the hidden entranced Evan had mentioned they finally got in, and they were clearly shocked by the scenes.

Zack overheard them consulting among themselves, several officers splitting off to look at the security footage as expected, others checking on the staff and picking up their accounts. The rest filtered out among the former hostages. Naturally as he was sat apart from the others and on one of the couches soaked with blood besides, albeit on a clean patch, one singled him out immediately.

She regarded the couch for a moment before electing to crouch nearby, pen already poised to take notes. "You're unharmed?" she asked simply.

"Just a little shaken," Zack laughed nervously. "I doubt anyone couldn't be after what happened."

"And what did happen?"

Zack took a deep breath, Sora noting his still erratic thoughts finally settling on a story, and answered, "I was here for a routine check of the security systems, just on my way out when it happened."

"You're a security contractor?" she interrupted him. "You have your ID then?"

Zack nodded, producing it as he continued. "They came in through the front, from the side of a truck – the ones you can pull back the sides of. Eight of them, I remember that. I reckon they've watched too many movies, they looked like something right out of one."

"They usually do," the officer noted, handing him back his ID. "It's like they think they have to conform to stereotypes. Go on," she prompted.

"Right. They came in and the usual happened, everyone gathered up. Most of the staff got put with us, two groups of hostages guarded by four each. The other four went for the vaults-"

"How do you know that?"

"I heard them talking, and I'd just been there myself on my round," Zack explained. Sora perused his memories to have a look at the bank's security himself while he carried on. "I don't know what happened there, but I think once they got in two of them handled it. Only two came back, herding the last of the staff to get them behind the counters to start handing over cash, then a bit later the other two returned and started guarding us."

"So three to a group there?" she inquired.

"Yeah. That's pretty much where my memory drops off. I remember wishing I could do something about it – who wouldn't? But that's it, next thing I know I'm sat right here and... well, this had happened. Whatever I did, it kinda scared everyone off, but I don't remember what happened."

"So you're admitting that you're responsible for this, but claim amnesia," she said sceptically.

"I know, it sounds pretty bad," Zack admitted. "But really, that's all I remember."

The officer pursed her lips for a moment, checking her notes, then said, "I'll have to ask you to recount your story under a truth spell. I can handle that myself, so we won't have to put up with the Nighthunters muscling in on us."

"You don't get along? I thought they were like the special branch."

"They are, and they pick up that 'special' and run with it," she replied wryly as she weaved the spell. Sora watched with interest, recognising the runes partly from Zack, but also from the lost memories. Once it was done the interestingly blue spell was sunk into Zack's shoulder, then she nodded to indicate he should speak.

Zack managed to stick to his story, saying again that he didn't remember – the truth. He stopped there and didn't mention Sora or anything else that had happened afterwards, nor did he mention that Sora had been the one who answered his wish, or that he knew exactly what had happened. As a result the truth spell did not detect these subtleties, not branding him a liar.

"We'll need to take down your contact details and place of residence," she told him afterwards. "I don't doubt there'll be a follow-up inquiry, and once the Nighthunters hear of this you'll probably get a visit from them too."

Zack perked up at that, thinking to himself. If they did, they might find Sora, find out what he was and remove him. Sora noted his memory wasn't too good, as he'd even told Zack what he was, and here he was already having forgotten.

He was handed the notepad so he could write the details himself, and while he did so he asked, "I'm not in any trouble for this, am I? I mean, besides the fact that I did this, even if I don't know how."

"I'd say you're not likely in any trouble yet, but I'd expect it to knock your door soon enough. On the other hand, you did stop a robbery in progress, and with the bank's security systems everything will have remained here and will be back in its proper place soon enough. If it does come down to a criminal trial, that'll be taken into account."

"But I guess the fact they can't also stand trial would count against me?"

"Just a little," she admitted. "That's all I need from you. Once the seals are released you'll be free to go, but try not to tell the media anything. Leave that to us."

Zack just nodded, relieved that he'd got off lightly compared to some of the scenarios he'd thought up. Once there were no officers in earshot, he started talking to himself out loud again.

"I don't believe I just got through that," he muttered. "But I hope you heard that – a Nighthunter might check up on this, and if they do, I'll make sure they find you."

Sora didn't bother to reply. One appearance after all else he'd done was more than enough for him. He needed time to rest.

"Not feeling so talkative now, are you? Just wait, you'll see. I'll get rid of you yet."

Zack apparently gave up trying to talk to him after the lack of response to that, though also possibly because he didn't want to attract too much attention. He did get called to help with the security systems to release the seals, and since Azraela managed the security here he was asked to stay behind to get the security footage to play.

Sora was happy to see Zack grow increasingly uncomfortable, even slightly afraid as he watched the recording of Sora's actions on the monitors. It was a slight fear, but Sora felt it bolster him all the same.

Once he's assured them he'd already given a statement and pointed out the officer who'd taken it he was finally allowed to leave. Officers festooned the area outside, forming a living cordon to keep the people back. Three were already speaking before the media's cameras, and with their attention on them he was able to slip away without having to put up with being pressured for answers.

After he'd got past the initial mass of people and beyond the worst of the noise, he took out a mobile phone, picking out a contact and dialling. Sora found it strange Zack hadn't labelled any contacts, leaving only the number, but a search of his memories revealed this was a company phone, and as a matter of policy Zack was expected to memorise who the numbers belonged to so that if it fell into unfriendly hands, no one would know who was who. That at least, he was able to handle.

The memories also told him Zack was calling Albert, the elderly, twice retired head of Azraela's staff, responsible for getting them trained, put on the right jobs, handling complaints about specific members of staff and more besides.

"Albert Foster," he answered.

"Albie, it's me," Zack answered.

"I wish people would stop saying that, it makes it almost a game to remember who you are."

"C'mon, be serious. When did you ever forget anyone's voice?"

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to start now. I'm guessing this is about the bank robbery?"

"How'd you know that?" Albert didn't answer. "Alright, stupid question. I was in the bank when it happened. No, before you ask, they didn't know. They just assumed I was a bystander."

"Well that's nothing new. You look like a bystander anyway."

"Your charm is absolutely blinding," Zack sighed. "Anyway, I got told I'm probably gonna hear back from the police about this later, so I figure probably best if I took some time off. We don't want to make them have to hunt for me while I'm working."

"Amazing. Did you actually come up with a good idea?" Albert said with clear sarcasm.

"Albert!"

"Alright, maybe that was uncalled for. It's been a bit of a trying day. Five new interns and an apprentice over on the shop floor and already they're showing signs of being terrible. And they only arrived today. I'll arrange leave for you – unpaid, but you'll manage I'm sure."

"What'd we do without you Albie?"

"Watch the damn place fall down around your ears, that's what. Why do you think I keep coming out of retirement? Do me a favour Zack and make sure this doesn't rebound on us. We don't need any more to worry about right now."

"I'm sure I can manage, Albert. Take care now."

Albert didn't respond, just hanging up.

"Stodgy old fool," Zack chuckled to himself. "At least now I've got some time to myself, and I won't have to worry about you killing off the clients. No, don't answer, I know how you love to not talk."

Sora would have threatened him again if there was a way from inside him, but settled for remembering such things and turning them back on his host whenever he started getting too full of himself.

Zack said little else, but his thoughts told Sora what he wanted to know. He was heading home, on the subway. There was something about this that nagged at him, something he felt he should remember, but it eluded him. Some lasting remnant of his former life that was stubbornly trying to hold on probably, and not one he needed.

Sora watched anyway, looking for an opportunity. Even a lone kill would help him if he made it quick, but Zack seemed to have noticed Sora didn't want him dead yet and made sure there were always too many around to kill, too many to notice what might happen and report it before Sora got around to them.

Even the subway was no help, the carriages designed for easy travel between them and with security cameras watching everything – not managed by Zack's company, or at least not that Zack knew of, but he did know about them at least, and he knew they saw everything. All Sora could do was watch and wait as he headed home without presenting a single opportunity.


	23. Fresh Blood

Zack had a home to himself in the less than warm Ice district, a place where even in the warmer seasons the chill was always felt in the air. Like much of the other districts, magic regulated the climate to allow activities best suited to the cold in the area. Zack wasn't bothered by this himself, having no issue with the cold except during the winter months – it was heat that got to him more, perhaps as a result of his affinity for the cold.

He had a place in one of the more rural parts of the district, a small bungalow where he lived on his own. Sora found only a few recent memories of Zack's parents, none of them fond. Even he found it hard to seek through the memories to uncover the reason for their estrangement, and eventually gave up.

Instead he turned his attention to the details of what passed as Zack's life when not working. He lived alone and had no problems handling the housework himself, though as others had already noted he tended to neglect his personal hygiene somewhat. His job at Azraela ensured he always had money to save – though it tended to end up spent more than saved, and more often than not at pubs, bars and clubs. Sometimes several of each in the same night, and on occasion also on a woman, Sora noted first with distaste. Then he spotted the opportunity concealed within – his host's own lust and want for company would provide him with ample opportunities.

He also noted that Zack did not make a habit of talking to himself unless something irritated him, and that normally only resulted when playing games – certain online ones in particular. He was at best a casual player, not having the kind of skill that some others online did, and they tended to berate him over it.

Sora left him alone to carry on as if nothing had happened, still not yet back up to strength. He wasn't aware of what he was taking from his host, but Zack at least was, if even subconsciously as he made a larger lunch than usual before he sat down at the computer, flicking through various regular sites before starting to go off in detail on various others – mostly games, but Sora also spotted the news among them.

He paused to read a story that Sora found particularly interesting – the story of what had happened when he'd been killed. Zack didn't make the connection himself at first, simply reading about the massacre until a picture of the scene long after Sora and Evan had left was displayed.

"Oh, gods," Zack breathed. "That's exactly like the bank. Did you... do this too? Over seventy people dead, and most of them Nighthunters too. They're gonna have trouble recruiting after that." He paused, frowning as he read. "Sources have suggested a creature known as a Dark Child may have been responsible for the incident, but a spokesman from the council says these are mere stories and such creatures do not exist. Yeah, they wish," he snorted. "If I didn't know better I'd say someone was trying to hide you. Or those like you..." he trailed off.

Sora paid his comments little attention – news of his death and first attack as a Dark Child had naturally been impossible to hide, and so the entire Metropolis would know about it already. He'd noted a few remarks made about his prior life that didn't exactly paint a nice picture of him, but it held true with what Evan had told him – he'd asked the Dark Child for aid so he could kill others.

"Hey, there's a piece up about the bank already," Zack said. "They don't mention me – that's a relief. They just say some unknown magic took place and that branch is gonna be closed for the rest of the week. If only they knew, huh?"

Sora gave up and appeared nearby again, this time sat on Zack's bed. It made no reaction to his weight on it, but he knew now it was his choice whether something was solid to him, and that solidity didn't mean he affected something.

"For someone who lives on his own, you talk too much," Sora observed.

Zack turned to see him, startled by his presence there only for a moment. "I wish you'd give me some warning!"

"You're hosting me, you should just expect me to be around somewhere," he replied. "I always know what you're doing. And I know you're thinking right now-" he paused to check. "That you should go online and see what you can find out about Dark Children to see if there's something you can do."

"Well I was," Zack said, sounding slightly irritated. "Now you know though, you'll probably stop me."

"Why would I do that? You haven't found out anything worthwhile yet. Maybe if you did find something that was a threat to me though. But then if you just gave me the opportunities I need, you wouldn't have to fear."

Zack set his jaw and snapped, "No! I won't let you use me like that!"

"As if you have a choice. You want to know something interesting, Zack? I never needed you to let me in. I could have got in and used you as a host even without showing myself to you."

"Why do it then? Why go to all the trouble of persuading me you needed me?"

"It amused me," Sora shrugged. "And of course... you wanted me. You didn't know what I was going to do, but you took that risk. I offered what you wanted, and you took it."

"That in the bank was _not_ what I wanted!"

"What else did you expect? Did you expect me to talk to them and persuade them to give the money back? You should know that's never going to work. I might has well have painted a target on your chest and told them to fire."

"The police wouldn't have killed them."

"I'm not the police. Think about it though – if they'd got them, they'd go to jail, be locked up for a time and then let out. You really want those sort of people walking the streets? You really want to see your taxes used to pay for them to be locked up only to let them out again? My way means the punishment for the first offence prevents the chance of a second offence."

Zack didn't respond, backing down. Sora heard his thoughts again, showing Zack didn't want to irritate him in case he decided to simply kill him and take a new host. He was distracted from it by a tune from his phone, not the company one but his regular one, which turned out to be nothing more than a reminder.

Sora followed curiously as he headed to the bathroom, picking out a pair of short tubes with some liquid in, then after washing his hands thoroughly pulled at the side of his eye and took out a thin lens, each inserted into a tube, revealing the real bright blue eye colour that had been hidden beneath.

"I never thought to look," Sora murmured to himself. "But why?"

"Two reasons," Zack answered, wiping his eyes. "I gotta slight condition in my eyes that means I can't see colour. It's a magical affliction, so the lenses don't actually do anything to my eyes, they're just enchanted with the counterspell that's curing me of it. The lenses can only hold so much magic though, and I can't wear them full-time, so it's a slow process. And no, before you ask, I can't just go to a hospital and pay to have an immediate treatment, the counterspell doesn't work when applied instantly. It has to be done this way."

"Fascinating. What about the second reason?"

"Simple. You see how bright the blue of my eyes is?" he asked, making sure Sora got to see before turning back to his reflection. "Well, people think it's unnatural and I used to get a lot of trouble for it. So when I got asked about the lenses, I asked to have them in different colours and styles and such. I can have any colour eyes I want, and even some that aren't just one colour. Got a pair somewhere here that makes them look like cat's eyes. All I have to do is take them up to the doc's when the tube changes colour to recharge the magic that cleans them and heals me, and that's it."

"So right now you can't see any colour at all," Sora said. "And unless you wear them, it'll stay that way."

"Pretty much, yeah. Count yourself lucky you don't have to wear them," he went on, picking out a different pair. "I don't like wearing them, but they're the only treatment I can get. I figured I might as well do something with them to make it more bearable, but I still hate having to do this."

Sora didn't disturb him as he inserted the new ones, this time giving him the appearance of pale green eyes. It was unexpected, but not something that was likely to affect what he was going to do. Once they were in place and he'd got past the feeling of wanting to rub his eyes, which would have potentially moved the contacts out of place, he went back to what he was doing, finishing reading several articles online before finally settling down to a game. Sora watched for a time, then went back to residing inside instead, using less energy.

* * *

Sora didn't have as long as he'd thought to wait for an opportunity. Spending most of his time concealed completely within his host, Zack easily fell back to his routines, acting as if Sora wasn't there at all.

After he'd had his dinner Zack headed out for the night, stopping by a pub on the way to enjoy a few drinks – Sora didn't recall what his preference had been before, but decided that at least he picked something with a decent taste to it, even if it was alcoholic. After a few drinks it was clear to him it was only going to affect Zack, and the only effect it would have on him was to make it easier to overpower him in the event of an opportunity.

He played several games of pool at the pub before he finally left, but didn't head back home just yet. Sora wasn't surprised by this, it was normal behaviour if his memories were anything to go by. Another pub along the way also got a visit, though for much shorter and only a few drinks before he was on his way again, still not headed home.

Instead he was headed for a local place, a nightclub that he well knew for being a place to hook up. Even someone like him could get someone here if he did it right, and with the alcohol in his system he appeared more confident than usual – his own undoing in the making, Sora thought to himself.

There were far too many people inside for him to even consider trying anything, and in any case he already had his plans for the night. Zack continued to drink, with considerable capacity compared to some others seen in the place. Those who became too drunk to stand were dragged to a table to sit, and when they became too drunk to stay awake they were thrown, rather unceremoniously, out a back door.

Zack however kept looking out, trying to find the girl he wanted to take home that night, and when he did he pushed his way through to join her. Sora didn't even bother to take note of what passed between them, preparing himself for his own unexpected twist on their little hookup.

Sora waited until the two were leaving together, watching patiently as they headed back to Zack's place along the quiet route he'd taken to get their, still talking. In his inebriated mind, Zack saw the girl asking him to stay with him among other things. Sora had other ideas, though as he waited for the right moment he considered her. She looked young – almost too young – and he couldn't help wonder if she was even of age yet. But then after tonight, that wouldn't be a problem.

Sora nudged his host's mind experimentally as he saw a likely looking spot, seeing Zack's reaction. He stumbled slightly, holding himself up against one wall.

"Looks like you had a bit too much to drink," the girl laughed.

"'m fine," Zack managed, then slurred, "Just lost my balance a bit."

"We better get you home then," she said, reaching for him just as Sora did. That feeling cut through the drink and alarmed Zack immediately.

"Wait! Not now, I need to-" he broke off, and Sora felt the body become his own again, feeling the effects of the drink himself. Almost immediately he began to regret this choice.

"Need to what?" the girl asked, concerned. "What do you need?"

Sora looked up, steadying himself against the wall and grinned, willing some sign of himself to show through as he snared the girl's wrist in his free hand. She paled and tried to back away, screaming as she saw whatever he'd shown.

"I just need to kill you," Sora finished Zack's sentence, grinning at her. He pulled, dragging her unsteadily into a bus shelter, a shelter that was enclosed but for the entrance – where he now stood. She struggled, tried to leave again but was pushed back, then Sora pointed and like all the others, she exploded, covering the shelter. Somehow, he managed to keep Zack clear of any mark despite the close range – perhaps some natural magic, he thought absently.

He let Zack regain control, and felt shock and fear quickly banish the effects of the drink. He resisted the urge to retch and throw up, looked around once, then bolted for home, his appetites forgotten.


	24. The First

Almost as soon as he was through the door, Zack slammed and bolted it behind him, breathing heavily as he leaned against it. Sora, bolstered considerably by the girl's fear, the kill and Zack's renewed fears of both him and what might come, had more than enough strength to appear before his host, smirking maliciously.

"I told you. Whenever the opportunity presents itself."

"She was just a girl!" Zack protested weakly. "Why did you have to take her?"

"Who she was meant nothing to me," Sora replied. "It was you who made her vulnerable. It was you who made yourself vulnerable You've got only yourself to blame, Zack."

"Me? You're the one who killed her! You killed them in the bank! You did it!"

"Yes," Sora admitted casually. "Because of you."

"No! It was nothing to do with me!"

"The Nighthunters won't see it that way."

Zack paled at the words, their significance not lost on him.

"They'll find out about you," he said, though his words lacked conviction. "They'll do something."

"Yes – they'll kill you. They think if the host is killed, so too is the Dark Child – but they are wrong. I am dead proof of that."

"Don't you mean living proof?"

"Do I look alive to you, Zack?" Sora demanded acidly. "I was killed by the Nighthunter – or did you forget that again?"

"Just leave me alone, you... whoever you are. Don't you have a name?"

"Of course. But not one I tell the living," Sora answered, remembering Evan's warning. "And you forget again – I either work through you, or I kill you to find another host. And that's not a choice, is it?"

Zack didn't answer, but his thoughts again betrayed him. After a time he ignored Sora and went to bed. Sora simply headed through the floor and awaited him there, but Zack again made an effort to ignore him. Sora left him to it and instead started pillaging his memories for every aspect of magic Zack remembered.

"Whatever you're doing, will you cut it out?" his host muttered irritably.

"How would you like to sleep forever?" Sora offered icily. Zack muttered another complaint and went back to trying to sleep.

Zack's memories touched on areas of magic that felt different to the ones Sora thought he may have practised in life, though he remembered none of what they were. He had only the earlier spell as a clue, which suggested Wind or possibly Energy magic – or maybe even both. Beyond that, he had no clue.

It was interesting all the same to see new elements. Earth was a primarily defensive element, one used extensively in construction. In a pinch a skilled Adept could use the materials around to create a basic barrier, or with other Adepts work in concert to reinforce it. It could touch on existing structures and temper them, even a barrier created by magic – one of the main reasons an assault on the Metropolis was mostly pointless.

Fire was more offensive, a great deal of it focused into using it against others. Warmth when needed, a means of handling an attacker, and Sora even saw how it related so well to illusions – heat used without any visual effect still caused a heat haze, and that manipulated in the right way could create almost any illusion. Other elements were key too, but Fire was where it originated.

Life was more complex, used for healing magic and in rare cases if used correctly and soon enough, even revive the recently dead. It also combated the ravages that Death magic, putting to rest almost any form of undead – but reliant on other means when it came to the fully sentient dead, such as a Lich – or Dark Child.

Zack's choice of elements was intriguing, and in the depths of older memories he found the reason – he'd once had an older brother who had left the University after excelling in his chosen courses and gone into the monster hunting trade, seeking out the magical monsters that plagued the Elemental Metropolis and its territory. A poorly worded contract he'd taken told him there was a young ice dragon that had plagued the outskirts of the Ice district.

Instead of finding the young dragon it suggested, his brother had come up against a fully mature adult, and not returned from his expedition. Fire and Earth provided the perfect combination of magic to use against such a dragon, and Life would ensure that, if he ever got the courage to seek out the dragon, he could recover from a mortal blow assuming he remained conscious.

The problem was of course, he was at heart a coward. The entire reason he'd gone into security was to protect himself and everyone else, so he wouldn't have to end up in a fight. He lacked the conviction to simply believe in himself instead of constantly underestimating his capability. Zack dreamed of greater, but settled for lesser.

Sora found it intriguing, finally leaving Zack's mind alone and starting to experiment with magic, re-learning it as Zack had, recalling the lessons Zack had sat through and working through them. He would learn magic again. He would wield it again, moving from host to host to sample all the Elements at their various levels until there was nothing left to learn. And then, he would use it to become a greater Dark Child than any other.

"An interesting dream," a voice noted. Feminine, older, and with the overtones of one used to command. Sora paused in his work and looked about, seeing another Dark Child across the bed from him – but not like Evan. While she was as grey as he was, she held a deep red in her eyes and a long, similarly red scar that ran diagonally over one shoulder to the opposite hip, vanishing behind her.

Sora glanced to Zack, who had somehow managed to get to sleep, then back to her. "And who are you, who can hear my thoughts?"

"I am the first," she replied calmly. "I was before all others, and it was I who named us the Dark Children. I discarded my name long ago now, and now I am simply the First. You are a Dark Child Sora, and this is your first night hosted. I come to all new Dark Children on such a night, and I hear your thoughts because it was I, through my own host many years ago, who caused Mind magic to be."

"You? You created Mind magic?"

"Among others," she nodded indulgently. "I advanced magic many times. Since we do not die of old age, we do not age, I have had centuries to consider magic, where these mere mortals have only one short lifetime to do so. On occasion I have had a host with a particular skill in one area or another and I have helped them become known for it. On others I have taken someone who had little skill and patiently taught them, making them great. Only you, my children, know that much of magic was my doing."

"If you created us... why do we forget so much? Why leave us vulnerable to who we were?"

"Because everything must be balanced, Sora. We are weak to certain kinds of spells, to who we were realising what we have become, because something must counter our otherwise immortal existence. You cannot remember, because who Dark Children were inevitably object. I have known every one that has been created, even the three you created before you perished, and there has never once been an exception. Not even you. But you, unlike many such children, seek magic again."

"Evan... the one who I hosted before I got killed... he said I was always curious. I wanted to know more. I feel the same now – and isn't it said that knowledge is power?"

"Of course," First admitted, smiling. "Were it not for that, I would not be here – and neither would you. So few of you aspire to magic... take advice from me, Sora. Do not become too attached to your host. If you truly seek magic, learn all you can from them, then discard them. Be wary of the Archmages, as some among them are capable of seeing us against our will, and they command considerable magic. And lastly Sora, when you discover the means to exist without killing while remaining completely without a host... seek me out. At such a time you will be ready to take on a task so few of my children ever take on."

"You're asking me to work for you for nothing."

"No, Sora. The knowledge would be its own reward, and the task would see our influence greatly expanded. If you survive long enough to undertake this task many times, to guide any Dark Children you create from now on into following your example and see them undertake it too... then nowhere will be safe from us. Imagine, Sora – a world ruled by Dark Children, by the immortal dead commanding such magic and knowledge that magic itself sustains us. The stars may grow weary and fade, but we will remain strong and expand our influence among them. Freed from the demands of life, free to exist eternally, no knowledge would be beyond our bounds."

Sora regarded her thoughtfully for a few moments, then rather calmly said, "You don't get to say that often enough, do you?"

"Sora, the last time I saw a Dark Child that had even the slightest interest in magic was over two centuries ago. I've had this grand scheme in mind since even before I turned myself into this, and that was even further back."

Sora laughed and shook his head. "So you've been rehearsing that for the past two hundred years just in case I happened along. It did sound impressive though, I'll give you that. And it's not like either of us have to little time. But we'll see – I might change my mind eventually."

"I doubt it. I've seen others like you, Sora. Your thirst for knowledge knows no bounds. Now I take my leave – I have other Dark Children to see tonight."

"Wait – where do I find you?"

"That is for you to find out," First told him, weaving a spell with one hand. "I will see you again in good time."

The spell was sent into the mirror, changing its view to a different room, somewhere else, then First turned and walked through – revealing the scar crossed her back too, mirroring the front. If it was a sign of how she'd died, it looked like someone had tried to carve through her with an axe. Not for the first time, Sora wondered just how old First actually was.

But more than that, he wondered just how any of them could survive without a host, without killing, using only magic itself as his source of energy. Her plans, even lacking some details, had a desirable quality to them.


	25. A Near Miss

Sora had learned much in the night, but remaining outside Zack and practising magic had drained him considerably and he needed time to rest and recover, and he could only draw so much from his host while he slept. Long before morning Sora also turned in for the night, returning to his concealment within Zack. He needed no sleep but was content to doze, watching dreams, sometimes random, often without much sense, play across his mind.

Zack hit his alarm clock just after quarter to six to silence it, staring blankly at it for a moment before remembering Albert had arranged some time off for him and going back to sleep. Sora amused himself by intruding on Zack's dreams, never showing himself in them but nudging them along lines that tended to turn them into nightmares. Giving him the idea of an ice dragon to play with definitely made him afraid, and though it was only a dream and far less than true fear, he felt the effects all the same.

He must have become aware of what was happening eventually as he threw off sleep and got up only half an hour later, not even bothering to dress as he headed to the kitchen for breakfast – cereal with milk, though in an interesting concession to events, it was dragon's milk. Sora wondered if it was actual dragon's milk, and if it was how they obtained it. It was something he intended to find out sometime.

"Don't think I've forgotten you," Zack said, apparently to the empty air. "There's no way I can shrug you and what you did off as a nightmare." He waited for a time in case Sora was going to appear and respond, then sighed and said, "Still sleeping probably. I almost envy you. You don't have to do anything at all, and you get everything you want. I don't even know what I'm gonna do. I can't stay here and just play games all day. Dream about it when I'm working though," he added, laughing. "Can't go out though. You'll just use me again. Though maybe it was the alcohol, if it was, maybe I can hold you off."

Zack left it at that, continuing his breakfast, but his thoughts carried on. In his mind he saw various scenarios involving the arrival of the police, Nighthunters, or both, and Sora's subsequent murder of them.

Outside, as it all too frequently did in the Ice district, a fresh layer of snow had fallen in the night and was still steadily settling. Magic kept the stone path to the road clear of snow, though a thin layer of flakes appeared to hang in the air above each stone, occasionally building up enough to slip off the unseen barrier in miniature avalanches.

Sora again poked about in Zack's memories – it was a form of enchantment, normally employed to keep snow off paths. As the magic was expended and started to fade, the deflection simply acted as a barrier that sunk ever lower under the weight of the snow on top of it until it collapsed in on itself and died entirely. For a small fee to the municipal services, a team of adepts would periodically stop by and refresh the magic. Normally this only applied during the winter months, but Ice district residents paid special rates for their year-round need for it.

"Probably get a call from your friends later," Zack predicted, interrupting Sora's perusal. "No doubt they'll do something about you. I'm going to tell them, and you'll have to kill me to stop me."

Sora wasn't surprised to hear it. He didn't doubt many Dark Children made their first few hosts last as long as later ones, but it would provide invaluable expertise on their actions, knowledge he could put to use better preventing himself from becoming noticed so quickly.

For now though, Sora returned to going through Zack's memories – he had two years of memories from the University, and plenty of magic for him to work through without needing to act. The theory, he judged, would be enough. If he understood the theory, the reality would be easy.

"I_ wish_ you'd cut that out," his host grumbled. "You're making it feel like my mind is just a filing cabinet for you to rummage around in."

Sora naturally ignored him and carried on.

* * *

Zack did not lead a particularly interesting life when there was no work – though Sora conceded his actions had probably contributed to that. Despite what he'd said before, once the housework had been tended to for the day he once again went back to his computer and put on various games, while also trying to ignore the continued feeling of Sora using his memories. Sora decided there and then that when the time came to choose a new host, he'd find a much less obvious way of making himself known to them, and would try to make himself appeal more to them. For whatever forgotten reason he had accepted Evan, and though misguided Zack had done the same for him. Perhaps if approached the right way, others would too.

Zack's earlier prediction came true conveniently just as he was tidying up after a break for lunch, hailed by a heavy, booming knock on the door.

"Alright, just knock the door of its hinges why don't you?" Zack complained as he headed to the door, though not loud enough to be heard through it. Sora noted once again he didn't have the courage to say such things, even in good humour.

Even through the translucent panes in the door it was clearly obvious that one of the two figures beyond bore the dark blue of the law. The other wore a stereotypical black that Sora recognised from his first moments in his new existence.

Sora showed himself, appearing before the door and spoke briefly. "Remember my hand is around your heart, Zack. I can and will kill you."

Zack paled and shuddered back at the thought, but Sora disappeared again without bothering to wait for a response, leaving the way clear for Zack to open the door.

"Zack Tarenheart?" the officer inquired. Zack nodded, nerves not letting him dare to speak aloud. "Inspector O'Malley, Metropolitan police." He gestured to his grim-faced companion and added, "This is Constable Cloudbreaker, Nighthunter division. We need to ask you a few questions about the incident yesterday. Would you mind letting us in?"

Zack nodded again, stepping back to let them pass. Sora again put in a momentary appearance in the doorway, ensuring Zack was suitably more afraid of him than he was of them, and not disappointed when he felt the results. Even if he was forced to seek another host, it would give him a boost, allowing him to be more selective before simply taking whoever was at hand.

The oddly mismatched pair were guided into the front room of the small house, taking seats on the little used couch. Zack took to the only chair that showed signs of regular use, at least when he stayed in here.

"It says here you have no memory of what transpired," O'Malley began, consulting his notebook. "Has your memory improved at all?"

"I still don't remember anything if that's what you mean," Zack answered. O'Malley waited and watched as if expecting him to say more, and Zack complied, taking a deep breath. "But I think I know what happened."

"We already know," Cloudbreaker said, his voice almost seeming to rumble up from his boots. "People died. You were seen doing it."

"No – it wasn't me," Zack protested quickly, his thoughts already running wild. On the one hand he had visions of what these two would do to him when he told them of Sora, on the other he knew exactly what Sora had threatened to do. Sora found the dual fears equally interesting – and strengthening.

"Then who was it?" O'Malley prompted.

"There's..." he hesitated. "He keeps telling me he'll kill me if I say anything. Or that you will to get at him."

"Not unless there's no other choice," Cloudbreaker rumbled. "Some creature holding you under duress?" Zack nodded mutely.

"That'd be your area of expertise," O'Malley said to him. "I hardly think whatever it is can hold Zack responsible if we figure it out for ourselves."

"Don't bet on it," he replied. "Some are vicious."

O'Malley rolled his eyes skyward, then turned back to Zack. "Alright. You can't tell us who or what he is. What can you tell us?"

"He was in the bank," Zack said after a moment. "Only it was as if only I could see or hear him. He said something about being able to tell that I wanted to do something, and offered a way. All I had to do was host him, let him use me."

Sora prepared himself to overrule Zack and strike at the two. The fear of what would happen to him if people found out they'd been killed in his home would be a powerful one. The fear of Zack being aware of the cold touch around his heart was a more immediate one, and not one lost on Cloudbreaker.

"Calm yourself," he told Zack, quickly weaving a spell in one hand and gently warning O'Malley back with the other. "I suspect I know."

That was understandably easier said than done. Sora watched through Zack's eyes, poised to strike – but started to worry. The sequence of runes being used in Cloudbreaker's spell were familiar, something he'd seen before in life. Disconnected images flitted across his own consciousness – of Evan, and another Nighthunter. Sora stood down, ensuring Zack felt the retreat.

"He's backing off," Zack told them with relief. "Something about your spell might have intimidated him."

"Unlikely," he remarked. "Continue. If he rises again, I will let loose the spell."

Zack was given new confidence, his fears diminished. Sora instead knew fear, a feeling he had been unable to feel while unhosted but now felt through his use of Zack. Cloudbreaker seemed to know what he was, and the spell definitely held nothing good for him. As Zack continued, he thought to cut his losses, kill him now and seek a new host before they had the chance to respond.

O'Malley provided the reminder of where he'd left off. "So this one approached you and offered you a solution to the robbery in exchange for being hosted. You accepted?"

"Yeah. I didn't know what he was, or what he'd do. I just... I guess I was a bit blinded by what I wanted to happen. I don't even know what I was expecting, but I thought..."

"You thought maybe it'd be something to make you the hero of the scene," O'Malley said sympathetically.

"That was the idea. All I remember is that he sort of... walked into me and vanished. There were a few minutes where I guess he was settling in or something, then... nothing. All that stuff happened, and when he was done I guess he dropped back. Next thing I remember, I'm sat on a blood-covered couch with people terrified of me and blood everywhere."

"But you know what happened?"

Zack paused again, thinking, again hoping Cloudbreaker was ready. He gave the Nighthunter a look, and it was returned with a nod and the spell-hand held ready.

"He told me what he was. Told me that killing people is what he does. I don't know his name, but I know what he is." Sora prepared himself again, attempting to knock him out of control before he spoke, but Zack got there first, closely followed by Cloudbreaker. "Dark Child," Zack said. Cloudbreaker's hand snapped back and launched the spell as Sora rose. Air rushed, then he was stood, discorporate, on the floor between the three of them, and he knew he was fully visible.

Sora quickly moved back away from the startled O'Malley and the even more grim looking Cloudbreaker. "I warned you," he told Zack. "I told you I'd kill you if you told them."

"I told you I'd tell them," he retorted with a bravery born only from their presence. "I told you they'd be able to do something!"

Sora rounded back onto the two officers, starting to raise his hand to kill again, but again Cloudbreaker got their first with another quickly cast spell that obscured his view in a white mist.

"Get him out of here!" Cloudbreaker barked to O'Malley from somewhere within, or perhaps beyond the mist. Sora tried to circle it, only to find it circled him too.

"You can't hide forever, Nighthunter," Sora taunted, holding himself ready to point and kill. "You have to show yourself to get me."

"I know well your kind, Dark Child," the response came. "You cannot exist for long without a host. I have only to keep you here until you are forced to seek one."

"Your mist doesn't stop me. I can go anywhere, and you can't follow."

A spell shot out of the mist and impacted the wall, quickly spreading along it, where it touched ceiling and floor along those two. Sora reached out to it and found no amount of effort would let him pass through it.

"So you instead trap yourself here with me?" Sora asked. This time there was no response, so he waited, still moving, thinking. Was he unhosted? Had he been torn from Zack, or was there still some link. Sora thought, and grinned. He could still feel emotions beyond the limited ones he'd had before.

"If I escape here, you'll have to start searching again," Sora said. "You won't know who I'm using, or where I've gone."

The mist surged, surrounding a human-shaped figure. Sora leapt aside and pointed, only to watch the mist explode outward with no human inside. It had simply been a decoy – something to make him expend his strength.

No following attempt was made for him though, so he resumed his circuit of the room that was temporarily his prison, at the same time reaching out, following his feelings back to Zack. Naturally he was just outside with O'Malley, leaving only the Nighthunter in here with him.

Something smashed, followed by a muttered oath. Now Sora leapt forward, seeking the source – and a second curse followed as the mist surged again, trying to conceal Cloudbreaker.

"I'll get you sooner or later," Sora told him. "And if I don't, I'll escape."

"You're deluding yourself," Cloudbreaker's voice ghosted back out of the mist. "There is no escape."

Sora found what he was looking for – the sense of fear. Zack was no longer as afraid as he had been, but there was concern for Cloudbreaker, concern mirrored in a second source nearby – O'Malley. With two points to orient on, Sora knew exactly where he was going and willed himself to vanish again, following the route back to Zack.

The trail led him out through the door, ignoring the barrier Cloudbreaker had put in place, taking him through the air toward O'Malley's patrol car outside where the two were leaning against it, watching the mist. Neither seemed aware of Sora as he streaked back toward Zack and concealed himself inside once again. He made sure not to do anything he knew Zack would notice. He wanted his poor, dear victim to be completely unaware he was still a host.

"That looks like a good sign," O'Malley remarked to Zack. "The mist is dissipating."

"At last," Zack sighed with relief. "I didn't even host him for a full day, but it feels like it's been forever."

"Sounds like a bad Friday at work to me," O'Malley chuckled.

"I know the feeling," Zack agreed fervently.

Cloudbreaker emerged, his face a thundercloud.

"Evidently not so good," O'Malley muttered. "What happened?"

"Escaped. Can't tell where. He didn't leave anything for me to trace. At least you're clean of him," he added to Zack as an afterthought.

If only they know, Sora thought maliciously. If only they knew.


	26. Dark Company

Sora kept his presence from Zack for the remainder of his time off, though he kept an eye on his host. Believing Sora was gone, he became more outgoing again, more social, and continued to go out and just enjoy life in general. He did not, however, even try to take anyone home with him again. His appetite there seemed to have vanished with the last incident Sora had caused.

For his part, Sora just waited and watched, only emerging during the night and then only when he wanted to try some magic. He experimented with his capabilities, both natural and magical, and even found it possible to affect Zack's body without needing full control. That allowed him to use Zack's magic instead of his own, allowing him to conserve yet more energy, something in short supply now that he was in hiding.

All too soon to Zack's mind he was having to make preparations to head back to work once again – Albert had only arranged for a single week off, and now that the reason for it was (apparently) gone he naturally had no choice if he wanted to keep the job.

Sora had only been mildly interested at first, suspecting it would simply be a desk job and paperwork. Security, he reasoned, was likely just a lot of sitting around waiting for something to happen. With Zack's imminent return to the job however he delved once again into his memories, taking care not to alert him to his continued presence.

While there were times at a desk and more than enough paperwork to put anyone off it for a lifetime and a half, Sora soon discovered there was far more to it than that. Someone had to install and regularly maintain the systems, allocate staff to stand around as guards or schedule the magical side of security. Zack himself was a technician, neither senior or junior, just a technician. Installations, tests, maintenance, upgrades – and every system Azraela installed was tailored to the client's requirements and situations, which was expensive and required him or another like him to assess the client's brief and site and locate any trouble spots, issues that needed resolving, blind spots and more.

It was with some surprise that Sora found Zack did not actually spend all that much time in an office as a result. The sprawling Metropolis offered no shortage of opportunities for such a business, both personal and private. Every system had to be monitored somewhere, and each office could only do so much business before another was needed. Security had turned out to be one of the largest sectors in the economy as a result.

Zack rose to a new working week while it was not only still dark but also snowing heavily outside, though the latter he paid little attention to – it was a normal thing for him. He went through his usual morning routines, changing his contact lenses – bright red today – then checking the company phone. It was automatically synchronised to Azraela's systems wherever he went, allowing him to check his activities for the day without needing to check in. Conveniently, it also had a locator inside – just in case they wanted to check up on their staff.

"Oh, joy," Zack muttered to himself without much enthusiasm. "Fun filled first day back for me I see. A new client over in Nox and some maintenance on three of the University transport hubs. I don't know what's worse, Nox or the students."

Sora was intrigued again, so dipped into the memories to find the cause of his host's discontent. The University was easily explained by the students. If it wasn't their trying to mess with the systems for a joke, it was the pranks they tended to pull on unsuspecting lone security staff.

Nox on the other hand was not so clear. Aside from its usual, and often mistaken, reputation, there didn't seem to be any real issue with the place. Sora put it down simply to what everyone thought about the place.

Zack at least looked the part, more than he had during the last week. Just as when Sora had first seen him, he wore blue, shirt, jeans and trainers – he wasn't one for suits, and he maintained that the latter were not only more comfortable, but also harder wearing and more suitable for on-the-job work. Occasionally he'd get a memo from Albert saying that a client had made a remark about it, but so far his work had allowed them to overlook it – mostly.

Sora noted that for once, he'd remembered to do something to stop anyone having to complain about the unwashed smell he'd also caught the first time he'd seen Zack, something he hadn't noticed so much during the week and now he knew the work Zack did, he instead put down to the result of actual hard work being done.

Zack checked the phone once again, glancing at a different screen to find that as so often happened, he was working alone. At least he had a reasonable excuse for using the University's various hubs to get around, all he had to do was stop by the office to pick up a toolkit and he was set.

The only thing he didn't like about it was that it meant heading into a more central place by subway, and there'd been an incident on the subway that he'd noticed was similar to, though more controlled than, Sora's own acts. Sora had a look into it himself and found it familiar – perhaps another act of his before the Nighthunters had killed him.

While his host headed out for the nearest subway station, Sora went back to thinking, and planning. An entire week to work unhindered and unsuspected on what magic Zack knew had almost completely exhausted his options unless he wanted to get creative, and with knowledge of only three of the ten Elements he wanted more.

First's advice had been to ditch each host as they ceased to be useful, but Sora knew unless he had a good run of luck, he was going to need more strength than he had so he could seek out a new host. He needed an opportunity to kill again before that was possible, and that meant revealing himself to Zack.

Had he known Sora was still resident, he wouldn't have had the same concerns. Evan had said that any Dark Child would see him, and he suspected that applied even if hosted. He doubted others would interfere with him and his host, which meant Zack was at least safe from them – just not other sentient life, human or otherwise.

As Zack got on the quiet subway Sora checked up again, spotting two others who caught his eye, though without any actual indication of why. One, a woman in an expensive looking suit, was murmuring something to herself, at one point glancing up to Zack, then quickly back away again. After a moment a Dark Child appeared on her lap, and she clearly saw it.

"Don't mind her," the newly appeared Dark Child said, also a girl. "She hasn't got used to hosting one of us yet."

A second Dark Child appeared further down, a boy this time – though with a female host, a younger woman with a large bag that suggested she was a student.

"Always seems to be the problem, doesn't it?" he asked, then jerked a thumb at his host. "Took me ages to persuade this one I wasn't trying to kill her. Gonna show yourself?" he added, glancing to Zack. Clearly they were aware of him.

Sora appeared next to Zack, taking care not to be noticed. He held up one finger, pointed to Zack, then vanished again.

"Ah," the girl said knowingly. "He doesn't know yet. Or if he does, he doesn't know what. I prefer to tell them, make sure they know what will happen. More fear for me." The girls' host paled hearing this, making a meticulous study of the far side of the carriage. "Oh, stop that," the girl told her. "All you have to do is work with me and I won't kill you." She paused, then added, "Yet."

The boy chuckled to himself. "Love doing that to 'em. 'Yet' always makes 'em worried. Especially the older students, they dunno whether to be more afraid of me or getting good grades."

His host, the student woman, appeared to be completely oblivious of this, primarily due to the music on her earphones. She glanced up at a display, then grabbed her bag and got up.

"Your stop?" the other Dark Child asked.

"Sort of," he grinned wickedly. "She'll get on the next one in a few minutes. She always gets off here to meet her boyfriend – and he doesn't know anything about me – yet!"

Sora grinned inwardly. He had to wonder just how she'd managed to keep it from him, and he knew she likely lived in the fear that he'd find out and take it badly. That Dark Child probably had a near constant source of strength as a result.

The remaining Dark Child went quiet once the student had disembarked, and since she understood even in vague terms why he wasn't showing himself, she had little to say. Her host muttered something to her a little later, her response only, "Don't be stupid, just let me handle him. There won't be a single mark tying you to his murder, his protests will vanish and you'll get the deal you wanted. It's not going to go wrong."

That simple statement told him a fair bit about what was going on there. Some kind of business was being disrupted, and the Dark Child was offering to assist in clearing it up without a trace. She got something she wanted, her host got something she wanted, and there'd be one more mysterious murder. Sora filed the idea away for later hosts – it could work well, he reasoned, since he could talk aloud without anyone overhearing, and if he paid attention to his own host's thoughts, they needn't say anything either.

Zack was of course completely unaware that anything had happened at all. He sat waiting, a quick look into his thoughts revealing he wanted the final stop on this trains journey. As the train headed on, the other Dark Child's host got off, as did many others, leaving the carriage increasingly empty looking. Zack of course, paid it little attention – it happened often enough early in the morning.

Sora also paid it no attention, until they passed through a station where no one got on or off – not from this carriage, anyway – but a lone man stood on the platform, appearing to watch Zack intently – and Sora felt something from him. The stranger was afraid of Zack. As the train departed again, the stranger pulled out a phone and made a call, but then was out of sight.

That station wasn't used by any other trains, only those on this route. If he'd wanted the trains heading away from Central, he would have waited somewhere else, and his attention had definitely been on Zack, he decided.

It bothered him until the next station was announced, where Sora put to use his natural capabilities again and felt ahead, not disappointed when he found more fear. Zack was alone on the carriage, until four men in dark clothes boarded – all the ones Sora had sensed. Sora took a chance and appeared before Zack, who paled and started back.

"Don't do that! Listen!" Sora commanded. "Get off the train, now! Don't argue with me – just do it!"

Zack, more afraid of him, did as he was told. One of the new passengers 'accidentally' bumped into him and wasted time with profuse apologies while the doors closed and just after, the train left. He hesitated, taking a seat again with choice but to stay aboard. He was paying more attention now though, and quickly noticed what Sora had too.

Two of the four had taken to the ends of the carriage, both holding a spell concealed between the fingers of their hands, their attention on Zack and the remaining two – who had it seemed deliberately taken seats close to Zack, and showed considerable interest in him.

One glanced to either end, then nodded. The spells were launched upward into the security cameras, which sparked and died, the magic evidently not designed to work with technology.

"Zack Tarenheart," he said quietly afterwards. "You've been a hard man to track down of late. I wonder why that is?"

"What do you want from me?" Zack asked shakily, aware he was in a risky situation even if there weren't any spells or weapons pointed at him.

"Vengeance," the man shrugged. "And unless you do exactly what we tell you to, you're going to meet a very... interesting end."


	27. Casual Murder

Zack's captors said very little along the way to the last stop on the route, leaving him in the dark and Sora concerned for his host and himself. He'd already discovered that while hosted by Zack, Evan's suggestion to hear another's mind didn't work. He'd poked about a little finding only that they were discreetly armed, a fact that distinctly disturbed Zack – who of course could make no overt reaction to anything he saw or heard Sora do.

"Get off the train," Zack was told by the man in charge. "Don't even think about running. Don't show any sign of anything out of the ordinary. If anyone asks, we're simply... acquaintances. Just walk normally."

"Where to? The office?" Zack asked quietly.

"What business do you have there?"

"Gotta pick up a toolkit so I can do my job – unless you want me to do something else. There's security checks I have to go through to get it, and the staff won't let you pass. I can't even sign you in as a guest, not until past nine."

"No matter," he said calmly, remaining close as his three friends joined them on the platform. "We'll take care of it."

"I wish someone would take care of you," Zack muttered. The four ignored the remark, but Zack had looked pointedly at Sora as he said it.

"Oh, yes, I saw that coming," Sora said, walking alongside. "You hated me for killing before, but now you're in trouble you suddenly want me again. Same as the bank. You can deny it all you want, you want me around."

Zack gave him another meaningful look while trying not to alert the four men who walked conveniently around him.

"Yes, yes, I could kill them. But here in the street? I have to go through you, remember. Is that really what you want?" Sora watched as Zack struggled to find a way to communicate with him, then Sora sighed and said, "Just think what you want to say, Zack. I can still hear your thoughts."

_"Can't you do something other than kill them?"_ his voice pleaded silently.

"I'm a Dark Child, Zack. It's what I do. Of course, I _could_ use some of your magic, but your magic isn't really suited to this sort of thing, and even if I go through you to use it, they'll just retaliate. I don't think you'd like that."

_"At least kill them before we get to the security checks."_

"Depends on who's around. The Nighthunters believe they forced me out of you, remember? I tricked them, been hiding out in you ever since. All it takes is one glimpse, one look on a camera, one innocent bystander I leave alive and bam! They know they failed."

_"I don't see that as a problem,"_ Zack retorted. _"Maybe this time they'll find out and get it right!"_

"Don't bet on it, Zack. There's a solution though. Remember the 'innocent bystander'? All I have to do is make sure they don't survive either. No witnesses, no evidence, no case. Nothing doing."

_"No! You're not killing innocents!"_

"Suit yourself," Sora shrugged. "But you're gonna have to decide sooner or later. Unless I do it for you."

Zack didn't see that as much of an improvement, but since Sora wasn't cooperating, he had little choice but to carry on going along with things, still not knowing what these strangers wanted – except for the initial statement of vengeance.

The local Azraela office was a plain, unassuming building on the outside, whitewashed stone and glass with only a single blue sign to identify it. Some few office lights were on in the early morning light, indicating a few early risers that had started long before anyone else. Zack led the way around to the staff entrance, watched by a number of security cameras on the outside.

"Y'know, you could go out of their sight," Sora suggested. "It'd give me the chance to kill them, just the way you want. And anyone else who might happen to see," he added, pointing at a room where three people were in a meeting, two of which could see them passing.

_"No!"_ Zack insisted again. _"Just them – no one else. I don't care if it gets you found out again."_

"Shame what you want doesn't matter to me then, isn't it? I do it on my terms – not yours."

Sora felt Zack experience a sudden rebellious surge, followed by the thought, _"Why don't you just kill me and find another host then? One that's better suited to you?"_

"Temper, temper," Sora chided. "I might just take you up on that offer. You're not as essential as you might think."

"Get us in," the leader told Zack curtly. Zack wordlessly complied, punching in his staff access code to let them in. This, his thoughts told Sora, wasn't likely to be noticed as unusual activity – some guests preferred to be discreet about their interests with the company. He also knew however that the next obstacle would catch his unwanted extras out – hopefully.

The corridor branched several times off to various areas, each with manned checkpoints. These did not work in his favour, as it was a general rule not to leave their posts. Zack did spot one however reach for a radio, perhaps to forewarn other checkpoints.

_"You could do something else to help,"_ Zack thought to Sora. _"You said you can choose who sees you. I can tell you where the right checkpoint is – you can go to the guards there and warn them in advance. They can raise the alarm and do something even if you won't."_

"That's risky you know," Sora told him aloud. "They might try to shoot me. Not that it'll actually do anything as such, but still."

_"At least do _something_ you little grey kid!"_

Sora raised one hand to him warningly, reminding Zack just who was telling who what to do, then weaved the flight spell again and followed the directions Zack thought to him. Five guards waited at the checkpoint waiting for him, a cursory glance telling him they were all armed. He settled to the ground again then willed them to see him.

"Stop where you are!" one demanded, levelling a gun at him.

"Hey, easy there," Sora said, holding up both hands. "I'm not here to break in. One of your guys wants me to warn you. He's gonna be coming up this way in a few moments, only he's got some unwelcome company that have some kind of grudge against him. He wants you to do something about them."

"We can't just take your word for that you... whatever you are, kid."

"Well just wait until he comes around the corner. I'm heading back to him. You probably won't see me again."

Sora heard the start of, "Hey, wait a-" before he vanished, returning instantly back to Zack, then reappearing nearby.

"Warned them," he said laconically. "Told me they couldn't just take my word for it."

_"Standard procedure," _Zack thought back. _"They'll be on guard now though."_ Then aloud, "The place we want is the next left. Only one checkpoint, at least a dozen cameras between the corner and them, and another six there."

"No matter," the leader said again. "I'm sure we're ready for it." The other three nodded, saying nothing. Sora watched them each weave a spell that was a deep indigo in their hands, cast to provide an illusion concealing their real appearance.

"The cameras are designed to see through that you know," Zack told them.

"These aren't your standard illusion spells," he responded. "Keep moving and don't say anything you don't have to."

Zack didn't respond. He rounded he corner with Sora at his side, unseen to all except him, trying to keep up a calm front. Sora his warning had paid off and all five of them had hands on a weapon and were clearly alert. They did not leave their posts, as procedure dictated, but they were ready.

"Zack," one of them called ahead. "You know the rules – no visitors past here."

"I know," Zack acknowledged, saying nothing more. He gave a movement with one hand that appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary, but was actually a further warning to them. Spells lit up in the free hands of four of them. The fifth moved through the checkpoint to stand in front.

"Stand back. Staff only past this point," he said officiously.

The four men drew out weapons and wordlessly shot the guards, the fifth guard going down to four shots together. A spell cast quickly before the shots masked the sound of the shots. Only the various cameras recording the incident

"Move on," a clearly disturbed Zack was told. "You two – go with him. Get what you need and get back. Don't let him make any side trips."

The two who'd shorted out the cameras on the train went with him, spells again in one hand and weapons still held ready. One nudged Zack ahead, making him move.

"Do it," Sora told him. "And tell me – these cameras of yours. Do they show everything?"

_"Everything we know of. You probably aren't on them. Maybe when you warned the guards, but I don't know enough about you to tell,"_ he thought back.

"You think calmer than you look," Sora noted.

_"It's easy to be brave inside your own head. It's out in the real world it gets difficult. Can't you do anything to help me?"_

"We've gone over that Zack," Sora sighed, standing aside as he keyed in a second access code. He kept his hand visible, not trusting the two guards not to be trigger-happy. It took him only a few moments to locate the appropriate toolkit and start back out again.

When he rejoined the other two, Zack asked, "If you're not interfering with my work, what _do_ you want me to do?"

"Not here," he was told. "You have transport?"

"Not today. Three jobs on the University campus. Authorises me to use the student transport hubs. Have to sign in at the reception in Central first."

"You'll make sure they believe we're simply co-workers," he was told.

"Do it," Sora said suddenly. "Don't hurry in your work, but don't make it obvious. If you do it right, you'll give me the opportunity you want between student lessons. Can't guarantee it won't be seen, but the chance is there."

_"At last – some help."_

"Don't get snarky with me, Zack. I can kill you any time I want, and I've got plans that would make a student a far better host than you. You push your luck at the risk of your own life."

Zack barely concealed his fearful reaction from the other four, but Sora saw the thoughts in his mind. His fear through the whole incident had been a considerable boon – if he led Sora to the University and a student host, he'd have the perfect opportunity to learn magic and appeal to the next host far better than he had Zack.


End file.
